Wildfire: Redacted
by Xyliana
Summary: RE-WORKED EDITION Watch the story take an alternative route, picking up where the first book left off. Adventure, Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Death, Politics, and more. Updates frequently! Reviews appreciated! M for Violence.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

A/N: This is a re-working of my and Libby's previous fanfic. There are less errors, no A/Ns past this one and the ending chapter one, and many error fixes and minor changes. Please enjoy and R&R!

Full Summary: A total re-write of the series, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have won the Hunger Games, making history! But as Katniss returns home, after telling Peeta their love story was a lie, she finds both the two men in her life are facing their own dilemmas. To top it off, uprisings in the districts, rumors of a rebellion, and the Quarter Quell will be in less than a year. Can Katniss set aside her problems to focus on how much Panem actually needs her? And if she does, what can one girl possibly do to start the revolution of the Panem Government?

Disclaimer: Libby and I do not own nor claim to own anything in this story with the exception of a few original characters.

Sequels: Songbird & War Games

* * *

**Chapter 1. Homecoming**

Katniss Everdeen watched nervously from her window as the train came to a stop in District 12. She continued to avoid Peeta's gaze as she had the majority of the ride for fear of the disapproval in his eyes. She slowly got to her feet when she felt the train stop and headed wordlessly to the door.

Despite the waves of mixed and negative emotions streaming through him, Peeta somehow managed to force a convincing smile before standing. He knew full well the cameras are already filming outside to broadcast his and Katniss's arrival home. He had to keep up the act that he was happy, no matter how much of a lie that was. He pushed on until he was standing right beside Katniss. Without hesitation or thinking to even ask permission, he reached down and grabbed her hand. It was time to put on another show for their audience. It was time for another scene in the play starring the star-crossed lovers.

Katniss glanced at their hands and then up at Peeta's face for the briefest of seconds. She squeezed his hand once in acknowledgement. Following his example, she put on one of the biggest smiles she could muster and, forcing a bounce into her step, pushed out onto the street with Peeta.

She couldn't wait to greet her family.

Gale, less so.

The instant the doors were pushed open and the two Victors stepped out, a roar of applause quickly followed. A crowd as large as those at the Reapings stood at a safe distance from the train. In the front lines, of course, were lines of paparazzi and film crews trying to capture every second of the scene.

Without missing a beat, Peeta's grin widened as he began to wave. He tugged on Katniss's hand and began to run towards everybody happily, pulling her behind him but not roughly. Katniss burst out into the girly giggles that were showcased during the interviews before the Hunger Games and skipped quickly after Peeta, waving to the camera crews. She forced the sadness and weariness from her body and pretended to be completely in love with Peeta, even while searching the crowd imperceptibly for a certain dark haired hunter boy.

Both Katniss and Peeta's gazes into the crowd were quickly by a camera lense. On cue, the female reporter, who was obviously from the Capitol due to her yellow skin and metallic silver lipstick, stepped into the shot as well, shoving a microphone in front of Katniss's face. "Katniss Everdeen, how does it feel now that Panem's favorite love duo is finally back home? You sure made history back in your games, how about a few words on that?"

Katniss smiled at the reporter and leaned her head gently on Peeta's shoulder, feeling drained and just wanting to run home to Prim and her mother. She squeezed Peeta's hand and smiled lovingly at him, even though her heart was breaking even further.

"I think we're just happy to be home and to continue our lives and relationship surrounded by family and love. I certainly never went into the Games wanting to make history and I know Peeta feels the same, but I'm just happy we're both still here and alive, but thank you just the same."

The reporter smiled and opened her mouth again to ask another question but a different voice called out before she could start.

"Katniss! Katniss!"

All the cameras immediately turned as a small flash of blonde pushed itself through the crowd and ran towards her. The little girl dove forward passed the reporter with her left arm extended towards Katniss, a confused and hissing cat cradled in her right.

"Prim!"

Katniss immediately let go of Peeta's hand as soon as she heard Prim's little voice. She lunged forward and pulled her through some of the remaining spectators, holding her tightly against her chest and ignoring Buttercup. Prim held her sister as tightly as she could, like she would blow away if she let her go.

Everyone seemed to forget Peeta as the cameras pointed towards the reunion.

"You really came home! You really kept your promise!"

Katniss smiled down at her little sister and tucked some of Prim's hair behind her ear. Her eyes were wet with tears but she held them back in front of the cameras and planted a kiss on Prim's forehead, a genuine smile on her face now. "Of course I did, little duck. I would never lie to you, you know that."

The sisters hugged and the youngest continued to sob for what felt like hours. Apparently, the film crews felt the reunion had been taking too long as well. When Katniss glanced up again, they had all turned to Peeta, who answered all he was questioned with in his usual forced-friendly demeanor.

Katniss smiled, relieved that the cameras were gone and pressed her face against her blond hair. Prim giggled before pushing her head back against Katniss's chest and hugging her tightly. At some point during the scene, Buttercup had escaped Prim's grip so the little girl was free to hug her sister with both arms.

"We were all so worried and missed you so much! Mom, Buttercup, Lady, Gale, everybody!" she began, more tears streaming down her cheeks.

She pulled back slightly and looked down at her, letting one or two tears escape now that they were a little more private.

"Where is . . . where is everyone? I couldn't see through all the lights and the people. I'm sure Peeta is better with the camera people anyway. I'm glad you got to me first though, duck." She punctuated this with another tight, suffocating hug.

Prim returned the hug quickly, but her voice dropped half an octave. "Mom's in the crowd, waiting for us. I brought Buttercup but I think he got mad he was getting crushed in the hug . . . ."

"You know Buttercup didn't want to be near me anyway." Katniss stood up a little taller to look in the crowd. "And Gale?"

Prim finally let go of Katniss so the elder sister could stand up right to look around. In the crowd, many of the usual faces were there - their mother could be seen in the back of the crowd, Greasey Sae, Darius, even Gale's mother Hazelle and his younger siblings are among the crowd.

But no Gale.

Prim stayed suspiciously silent.

Katniss felt her excited smile slowly slipping off her face into nothingness. She fell off her toes onto her feet and looked at Prim, her brows furrowed. She opened her mouth for a moment before shutting it and taking Prim's hand, forcing the hurt and pain back down. "Come on, Prim. Let's sneak away and go see Mom, okay?"

"Don't be mad at him," she mumbled as she squeezed Katniss' hand a little. "I'm sure he wanted to come, Katniss."

'No, I'm sure he didn't,' Katniss thought and just forced an even bigger smile. She didn't answer her sister and began dashing toward their mother.

"Katniss," Prim began to call up to her, but her tiny voice overpowered by the mountains of praise the citizens of District 12 were shouting towards her. A few pats on the back and ruffling of her hair later, Mrs. Everdeen walked over to the two. She seemed to have lost quite a few pounds since Katniss last saw her, but she looked overall well and even smiled a little.

"Katniss..."

Katniss plastered on her smile at all the citizens and then at her mother. She hugged her, although not with as much enthusiasm as she did with Prim. "Mom. I missed you guys."

Her mother returned the hug. "We all missed you too. Thank you for coming back to us, Katniss." Her shook as she spoke. Her words were cautious and wary, like she was still afraid there was a chance Katniss wasn't coming back.

"I'll always come back, Mom. You don't have to worry about that."

Even as she tried to soothe her mother, Katniss's eyes flitted around the crowd for familiar dark hair. She finally looked back at her mother and smiled reassuringly.

From behind her, Hazelle walked up with her youngest three - Rory, Vick, and Posy. "Katniss, congratulations!" Gale's mother cried as she hugged the girl, planting a small and happy kiss on her cheek as she did. "You did so well!"

Katniss smiled and hugged her back before ruffling Rory, Vick, and Posy's hair. "Thanks, Hazelle. I guess I tried my hardest and that's all I can say. How have... all of you been?" She smiled in what she hoped what an enthusiastic way, but it just came off rather confused and upset at this point.

Hazelle, not being a very suspicious woman, smiled right back at her. "We've been managing. You don't need to worry about us, though. Gale's been taking care of everything while you were gone."

Katniss's eyes snapped to Hazelle at his name, but she smiled all the same. She focused really hard to sound nonchalant. "Gale? What's he been up to? And where is he?"

"Oh, you know," she shrugged and waved her off. "He's been up to his usual-"

"He should be out of work soon to see you do, Katniss!" the middle child, Vick, spat out. He instantly gained him a stern look from his mother. Realizing he messed up, the child immediately put his hands over his mouth and widened his eyes.

Katniss was finally fed up. Her arms crossed so tightly they grew sore. "If he's angry at me, you can tell me. Everyone's been dancing around the issue. Just tell me! I just survived the damn Hunger Games! I think I can handle the truth."

Everyone remained silent and looked among each other. But it was Prim who squeezed Katniss's hand again and spoke first. "Gale had to work. He got a job at the coal mines."

Katniss chewed on her lip angrily and just looked away from Prim and everyone else, slightly embarrassed but refusing to show it. "Yeah."

"We didn't want to tell you because of dad," she mumbled a little, almost guilty like.

Katniss nodded, pushing her dark hair as well as the worry off her face. "I understand. I'm sorry. I just... I just expected him to be here."

"Like Vick said, I'm certain he'll be at the party tonight!" Hazelle smiled, trying her hardest to cheer Katniss up. "Come on now, you're a victor! Let's start off towards the feast."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Hazelle. Let's go."

She wound her arm around Prim's shoulder and started off toward the feast, her mind reeling. The last thing she wanted right now was to be around anyone; she just wanted to go and yell at Gale Hawthorne for working in the coal mine when he promised he wouldn't and then punch him for missing her homecoming.


	2. Chapter 2: Celebration

**Chapter 2. Celebration**

Katniss sat at the head of the feast, drinking some sort of grape juice from a small glass. The walls were decorated with streamers and every table was covered with red and golden cloth. It was as lavished as District 12 could ever get, which was nothing compared to the Capitol. But Katniss and Peeta both appreciated the effort.

Katniss smiled as citizens came and went. As emotionally drained as she was, she kept all her conversations short and let Peeta do all the charming.

Which he did quite flawlessly.

He sat next to her, hand in hand, sharing tales of the games like it was the latest local gossip of the town. Even though it was, he knew deep down it was also much more.

Katniss kept smiling lovingly at Peeta while he spoke, pretending all of this didn't disgust her. She slowly looked away and saw Haymitch laying on the ground, possibly unconscious, while Madge stood over him, looking concerned.

But then, one group made a bit of a dark appearance. A collection of men, most wearing overalls tucked in at their filthy work boots began to pour in.

The coal miners getting off their late shift.

Bar mandatory televised showings, their work took priority over all else. That was how it had always been and Katniss remembered mainly nights at home, her mother bouncing an infant Prim on her knee while juggling food and plates by herself for her children. She remembered sitting and eating her meals in silence until the door came bursting open and her father walked in, covered in soot and smelling like smog.

It made her remember herself older, juggling plates and food and silently praying for her father to walk in late like he always had in the past.

She furrowed her eyebrows and glanced up towards the coal miners. She swallowed hard and she stared into the group, searching. Among one of the last to walk in was Gale, his white shirt stained with coal spots and hair a mess.

For the most part he tried to keep eye contact within his group of co-workers, but he knew he would eventually have to face it. Slowly, he turned up and looked towards Katniss. At first, his gaze was directly at her and her alone, but quickly he focused in elsewhere. Still on Katniss, but to her hand. The one clasped with Peeta's.

Katniss quickly moved her hand, pretending to brush her hair behind her ear. She sat there a moment, conflicted. But she made her resolve and muttered a fast "excuse me" to Peeta and everyone who was regaled by his story. They certainly weren't paying attention to her anyways.

She stood up and crossed her arms, eying Gale, but he refused to move.

Like a rock, he was determined to stand his ground against her on this. If she could go and make a show over this sudden romance without guilt, why should he feel guilty about doing what he could for his family? For both their families? He knew she would be pissed. He anticipated it. But the more he thought about it, the more defensive he felt himself getting over the entire ordeal. She should understand better, or so he continued to tell himself as he watched her walk over to him.

"Gale," she said simply.

"Hey Catnip."

Katniss pressed her lips together before casting her gaze down. Standing in front of him, some of the anger seemed to suddenly vanish. Or maybe she just didn't want to start a scene. "I-I missed you."

Gale's smirk faded in almost an instant before he let out a small sigh. This wasn't the bitching and fight he was expecting. Considering how dirty he looked and how absolutely clean and stunning her Capitol stylists had made her, Gale withheld himself from a hug and put his cleaner hand on her shoulder.

He was never great with words - nothing with them when compared to Peeta - but he seemed to possess the ability to communicate more through body language. Relinquishing all petty emotions he had, at least for the time being, he looked down at her, directly into her eyes. "I'm glad you're safe."

Her face broke into a smile and one tear fell before she launched herself into his arms, pressing her face against his neck, clearly not caring about the dirt like he did. She let out a odd mixture of a laugh and sob and punched him softly against his ribs. "I hope you know I'm beating you up later. There are too many witnesses here, though."

"I had figured as much," he replied simply before hugging her back. For a brief second, he caught Peeta's eyes staring at him. No, more like stabbing at him like daggers. It amused him slightly before he turned back down towards Katniss. "I don't think your boyfriend would approve of this."

That came out slightly more cold then he intended.

Katniss looked confused for a moment at the word "boyfriend." But then she sighed, rolling her eyes and glancing back at Peeta. When she turned back to Gale, her voice lowered. "Do you want to go for a quick walk? I need to talk to you. But not here."

"Can you leave your own party?" he asked, eyebrow raised. "If you can and want to, then sure."

"It's Peeta's party, not mine. I've already done my mingling and it was terrible. Let's go." She tugged on the front of his shirt with her fingers and began walking away.

Gale nodded and followed, but still felt Peeta's glare. He turned back briefly and made eye contact again with the baker. A small, smug grin crept over his face and, before he realized it, he saluted Peeta with his index and middle fingers before following after Katniss.

The romance between the two over the last few weeks had been killing him little by little, but he had to admit it was almost fun seeing Peeta stare so intensely at him while he was with Katniss.

Katniss refused to look back at Peeta, knowing the look on his face would break her heart. Her and Gale walked all the way out towards the fence. She had almost reached it when she stopped and turned to look at Gale, the smile from earlier gone. Instead, the look on her face was reddened with fury. "Why?"

He stopped abruptly and looked back down at her. Again, he sighed. This was more what he was expecting. "Because I had to."

"Why now? Why couldn't you continue hunting? Both of our families were okay when I left. We were getting along fine. You said… you told me you would never work down there."

"Things were okay when you left because you were leaving, Katniss. Without the extra money, and now that I'm too old to take out tesserae, we might not have all been here when you came back."

Katniss furrowed her brow and tugged on the end of her braid anxiously. "Well now that I'm back, you can take some of the money and the food the Capitol will give me."

Gale winced. "I don't want anything from them."

"I know, Gale, but I feel wrong keeping it. You'd be doing it for me. Please. I can't," She lowered her voice and crossed her arms, looking down. "I can't lose you down there."

"Katniss, I can't," he started before turning his gaze away from her, off in the distance to focus on some trees or something of the sort.

She looked at him, tugging on his shirt to have him look at her again. "Please? I'm not even angry with you, just, you know, extremely upset and... Well. We split everything half and half, remember?"

"This isn't the same!" he finally snapped, looking right down at her. "I'm not going to take the Capitol's handouts!"

She winced and let go of his shirt. "It is the same! I love Hazelle and Rory and Posy and Vick and YOU, Gale! I want you to be safe! I just want to do something good with the damn food! I just want to help you and I just want you to be safe!"

"Well you sure showed the entire country how much you loved me while you were with Peeta!" Gale spat out before fully realizing what he had said. Not until it was too late.

Katniss opened her mouth and furrowed her eyebrows, staring at him for a moment. She shut her mouth slowly and blinked. "Peeta? Are you upset over Peeta?"

Gale's mind suddenly went blank. Never good with words and he had just royally messed up because of it. Still worked up and trying not to show weakness, he merely turned away from her and began to walk. "I need to clean up. Go back to your party, Katniss."

"Gale! Gale, don't walk away!" She ran after him and grabbed his sleeve. "Gale, please. I don't know what you're upset about, but me and Peeta... we're nothing. It was strategy. He has feelings for me, but I told him I don't return them. He's a nice guy, but I don't - I don't love him."

Gale stopped again and looked back over at her. "What?"

She stopped and looked at him, letting go of his sleeve. "It was - Haymitch thought it was a good idea. Peeta has feelings for me and people were responding to the star-crossed lovers routine. He's a nice guy, a good friend, but that's all! I told him so. He's not my... _boyfriend_ or whatever."

"So this whole time, everything was an act on television? You felt nothing for him, not even a once?"

"Maybe once. In fact, yes. I had feelings for him exactly once. But only once. He's a nice guy, eloquent. It would be easy to have feelings for him. But I told him I was pretending on the train. He told me he wasn't and it was awkward."

Gale's facial expression didn't show much happiness behind it, regardless of the news she was sharing with him. "So you lied to him?" he asked, suddenly feeling guilty about how he acted as the two left the party minutes ago.

She blinked before getting extremely defensive. She crossed her arms and stared at him. "Not technically. I couldn't exactly tell him that I didn't have feelings for him with cameras all around. I told him as soon as I could."

He shook his head before turning away again. "That isn't like you, Katniss. All the more reason I can't accept your offer about the Capitol's food."

"What?"

"My Catnip was smart and strong. She didn't have to hide behind lies and manipulation to survive."

She stared at him for a moment longer before narrowing her eyes and setting her jaw. "Fine, Gale. See you around."

She spun around and headed back for the party. He didn't follow.

* * *

By the time she got back to the party, many of the guests had left, leaving only a handful including both Peeta's and Katniss' family. With no one to talk to, Peeta had now resorted to trying to aid a nearly unconscious Haymitch. He was attempting to keep him in a chair and give him water. Thus far, he was highly unsuccessful. Haymitch knocked the cup out of Peeta's hand and curled up.

Katniss walked back into the party, eyes red rimmed and face angry. She headed over to Prim and her mother. "Can we leave? Please."

Prim looked up from the table and at Katniss. She nodded as her and her mother stood up. "Okay. Let me go say goodbye to Peeta real fast then."

Before Katniss could reply, she was off in another flash of blonde towards Peeta, who now accepted the futility in his attempts at sobering up Haymitch.

Katniss rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed, looking at the floor instead of at Peeta and Prim. Haymitch slowly slid off his chair and to the floor, going fetal.

"Haymitch, come on now," Peeta sighed, trying to slump him back into a chair.

"Do you need some help?" Prim blinked, though slightly amused by the entire ordeal.

"No, I think I can-" Peeta mumbled as he tried to half throw Haymitch into the chair and half push it in at the same time to try and trap him upwards. "I just don't want him laying down if he gets sick."

Haymitch only mumbled half-coherently. Katniss sighed loudly and walked over to them. "Peeta, put one of his arms over your shoulders and I'll take the other side. We have to get him home. We can't leave him here."

Peeta nodded without hesitation and did as she said. Slowly, he slung the arm up and began to try and raise him up, hoping the sudden shift from a fetal laying position to standing wouldn't turn his stomach upside down.

As Katniss got at his other side, Haymitch leaned forward slightly and vomited all over the ground.

Peeta just sighed. "I expected that."

Katniss shook a little off her shoe and sighed. "I should have, but I fear I was too optimistic. Let's just get him home."

"We'll be waiting at home, Katniss," Prim informed her before turning back to her mother.

The two left, leaving Katniss alone with Peeta and arguably Haymitch


	3. Chapter 3: Moving

**Chapter 3. Moving**

Trying to take the majority of the weight from Katniss, Peeta trudged down the streets. Luckily for the two – three – of them, the feast was held in the nicer portion of town, which was very close to the Victor's Village. Katniss readjusted Haymitch's arm and meandered her way onward, the mentor's feet dragging between them. Katniss was uncomfortably unable to think of anything to say to Peeta.

"Have you gotten your new address yet?" Peeta broke the silence first. Of course he wasn't going to bring up anything from the train or concerning Gale right now. It was all too soon and still too fresh. Even with his quick mind, he knew would accidentally start some sort of fight.

"Yeah," she said awkwardly. "Did you like the party?"

"It was nice."

There was a long pause. It was almost unbearable.

"Listen, Peeta, I'm sorry. I don't want this to be awkward. We should be happy right now, not like this," Katniss finally admitted as she looked sideways at him.

"That's a little difficult right now," he admitted, looking back, over Haymitch's dropped head. He opened his mouth to say more, but instead bite his tongue and looked away once more.

She hiked Haymitch up a little. "I know, Peeta, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a terrible person and I'm sorry for upsetting you. You're the best person I know and I'm just... sorry. I couldn't lie to you anymore."

"Best person you know?" He almost laughed a little. "But not good enough to win your heart over apparently."

She winced and opened the door to Haymitch's house. "I never said that. Please don't do this. I just wanted to be honest and now I feel like I've ruined everything."

Peeta hulled Haymitch in silently until the two were able to slowly lower him onto the couch. Finally, he spoke up again. "I shouldn't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself."

Katniss dropped Haymitch's arm and stood up straight. "Well, you do. And I do and Gale does. I just didn't think that coming home would be like this."

"I don't think any of us did." He straightened up before looking back at her. "Katniss, I don't blame you. I was upset, and I still am, but there was nothing that could be done about it. The truth is, it was my fault things turned out this way. From the beginning I should have told you first, not Caesar on public television. Even before that, if I had the courage to talk to you at least once..."

"It's not your fault either, Peeta. At least you stayed the same through the Games. I changed for the worse, I guess." She paused and touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Peeta. I really am. It's not like I never had feelings for you. I don't want you thinking I felt nothing."

He continued to look down at her, never breaking his gaze, like he absorbed everything she was saying. And somehow, he smiled. "I guess I'll just have to try harder then now that the cat's out of the bag."

She blinked and smiled cautiously. "I, uh, what does that mean?"

"I may be upset - the entire situation still infuriates me to a degree - but I can't undo all those years of pining for you. I can't make myself stop liking you, Katniss. And if you felt something, then maybe I still have a chance at changing your mind."

"Peeta. I don't know." She backed up slightly and busied herself making a glass of water to set by Haymitch in the morning. She pushed her braid back and paused. "It's probably not a good idea."

"I still want to try. And, for now, we're still stuck with each other in this forced romance anyways. I want to see if I at least have a chance." He then turned and started towards the door. "Tomorrow's moving day. I guess I'll see you in the morning then."

She smiled slightly and nodded, setting Haymitch's water on the table next to him. "In the morning."

* * *

The next morning, Katniss stepped out of her house in the Seam with a large box balanced precariously in her arms. Madge followed close behind with a smaller one, having agreed to help them move into Victor's Village since Gale was 'busy'. Katniss craned her neck to see in front of herself as she stumbled to the road.

"I can't believe we get to move into a big house!" Prim exclaimed in excitement, cradling Buttercup in her arms while walking Lady with a leash. She also had a backpack on her back, but their mother trailed behind closely with most Prim's items. "Madge, what's it like living in a large house?"

Madge smiled shyly, walking lightly next to Prim. "Oh, Prim, I don't know. The houses in Victor's Village surpass mine by light-years."

That just made Prim's excitement tenfold.

As they continued to walk, she continued to gush about the home. She bragged about how she'd have a room to herself and maybe Lady would have her own room as well and how Buttercup will love the different floors and clean windows to look through. Judging by the way the cat was already eying the bags and boxes suspiciously and hissing at them, though, the opposite seemed the case.

As they walked towards their new home, Katniss was struggling to see around her box and finally sighed, holding it awkwardly below her waist. In the distance, they could see three figures stood at the home's door. They seemed to also be carrying bags and boxes inside, as if they were moving into the home. Madge looked and smiled. "That must be Peeta and his family. That means you'll have nice neighbors."

"I think it is, but," Prim blinked, tilting her head. "Isn't that the house we were assigned to, Katniss?"

"Wait, what?" Katniss dropped the box to the ground and looked towards the house. The house, indeed, had the address given to Katniss before her departure from the train.

At this point, the figures were clearly visible as Peeta and his parents. Peeta was doing the majority of the lifting, his dad closely following suit behind him. It was when Peeta went to grab the final bag of his possessions that he spotted Katniss. "Morning, Katniss!" he called out with a smile.

Katniss abandoned Madge, Prim, and her mother and walked quickly over to Peeta, dragging her box. "Peeta. Good morning. Why are you unpacking your stuff into our house?"

That caught Peeta completely off-guard. He shook his head. "Your house? My paper said this was my address."

"Yeah, well, the slip that I received has the same address..." Katniss trailed off and paused for a moment. "There must have been a mix-up, right?"

Peeta nodded, putting the bags in his arm down. "Come on inside, we'll call Effie."

Katniss nodded and let go of her box, leaving it in the middle of the street. She headed up towards the house and walked inside. Peeta followed closely after. Hardly paying any mind to the house itself or his mother inquiring what he was doing, he led Katniss over to the telephone in a hallway. "Give her a call."

Katniss frowned and nodded. She picked up the phone and called the number Effie had given them on the train.

"Hello?" Effie's voice bubbled over the phone.

"Hi, Effie? It's Katniss. Listen, we were just moving into Victor's Village today and Peeta and I noticed that we are located at the same address."

There was a bit of a silence, as if Effie was waiting for more. After a few more seconds of silence, Effie chimes back in. "And?"

Katniss blinked and then rolled her eyes, sighing. "And that's wrong."

"Well, there was a small problem," Effie begins to admit over the phone, holding back saying everything in its entirety. "Usually, when a Victor gets a home, only one house per year is presented to the Victor and their family. But, this year there were two winners. Panem's number one most talked about lovers. So President Snow decided..."

"So President Snow decided we have to share a house? No. That's not fair."

"You know, it's not so bad and it would definitely help show the world how dedicated the two of you are to each other. Besides, special arrangements have already been made and traditions have already been broken for the two of you, so the President refused to back down on this one."

"There's an entire empty village, except for Haymitch's house!"

"Katniss, I tried and he said no. This was all we could do."

She frowned and sighed. "I understand. You could have told us before this, though."

"There wasn't enough time between your return and the actual move-in date otherwise I would have."

"Yeah, thanks, Effie." She hung up the phone and looked at Peeta, frowning.

"That sounded like it went well. Need help bringing your boxes in?" he half-joked.

She just stared at him blankly, not replying, before walking out of the house again.


	4. Chapter 4: Frenzy

**Chapter 4. Frenzy**

Katniss stood in her and Peeta's new shared living room, frowning. She kept repeating over and over again in her mind just how unfair this all was. But she knew it would accomplish nothing.

That didn't stop her from wanting to sulk.

Madge walked up slowly and stood next to her, touching her shoulder. "It'll be like a slumber party every night?"

Katniss turned slowly and looked at Madge. "Thanks, Madge. But I don't think it's exactly going to be like a 'slumber party'. It's going to be awkward. This is horrible."

"This house is fantastic!" Prim's voice boomed through the house as she dashed into the living room. "Have you seen everything yet, Katniss? I wouldn't be surprised if we could fit Madge's family with us too!"

Madge smiled at Katniss gently and Katniss just put on a smile for Prim's sake. "Yeah, Prim. Like Madge said, it'll be like a slumber party every night!" She ruffled Prim's hair and lowered her voice a little. "Are you sure you're comfortable with all this?"

"Of course I am! Everything seems new and nice and Peeta's dad seems really nice, I was talking to him while you and mom were finishing unpacking."

"Well, I'm glad." Katniss smiled slightly. "I haven't had the chance to talk to him or Peeta's mom. I don't know if-"

Haymitch suddenly walked through the already open front door, either newly inebriated or still a bit drunk from the night before. "Hey Katniss, Katniss's sister, blond girl, how was moving?"

Prim immediately pinched her nose upon seeing Haymitch. To her, he smelled awful - a blend of vomit and alcohol. But still she tried to smile. "J-just fine."

Katniss scowled and grabbed Haymitch by the arm. "Haymitch, maybe you should go home. Come back when you're sober."

Haymitch just laughed. Like he would ever be sober. That's ridiculous.

Madge just smiled and stepped forward, leading him away from Prim. "Haymitch, I'll take you home. Let Peeta and Katniss and their families settle in, okay?"

"You're not going to be able to drag him over by yourself, Madge," Peeta called to her as he walked in. He looked towards Haymitch. "Was there something you needed to talk about and were you just really checking up on the move?"

Haymitch looked at him. "I'll be honest, just wanted observe the awkward humor of you and Katniss trying to live together."

"It's not awkward." Peeta reassured him, and it actually sounded somewhat convincing coming out of Peeta's mouth.

Haymitch eyed him warily and then looked at Katniss, who looked sufficiently uncomfortable. He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I believe you."

Peeta just shook his head before looking out the window. "Was there anything else you needed, Hay-?" he suddenly stopped and began to squint outside. Haymitch stared at him for a moment before falling towards Madge. She ducked out of the way with considerable speed, causing Haymitch to just hit the ground.

Katniss ignored the show and looked at Peeta. "What is it?"

"The train's here," he said, a little dumbfounded.

Traffic in and out of District 12 was always a rarity. It would be expected that more would visit the new Victors of the Hunger Games, but that's rarely done unexpectedly. Effie would at least see to it that Peeta and Katniss were prepared.

Katniss paused and walked to the window, looking at the train. "I feel like this is not going to be good."

From Victor's Village, the station was actually not far. When designing, they definitely wanted to give those who lived there the luxury of a close exit and entrance, considering the amount of interviews and television spots the Victors received. It is also a convenient tool for when camera men bring in their equipment that they don't have to carry it far. Whatever other reasons they may had to the set up did not matter much now though.

As Peeta and Katniss stared out, they were the first to see the freshly clothed, cropped haired Peacekeeper step first out of the stationed train and off the docking station.

"Do you think this is why Haymitch rolled himself out of his house to tell us?" Peeta directed at Katniss, though never took his eyes off the man.

Katniss didn't look away either. "I'd hope so, but I doubt it."

Peeta said nothing in reply. He could only watch as the crop haired Peacekeeper turned towards the train and began giving directions. After him follow many workers - not Peacekeepers, they looked more like builders. Each held packages of all shapes, sizes, and apparently weight. One large wrapped item was nearly seven feet long and had to be carried by four men. They then all turned and walked towards the center area of the District, where the other Peacekeepers lived.

"I don't like this," Peeta said, finally pulling his head away from the window and looked to Haymitch. "Haymitch!"

Haymitch looked at Peeta blearily and blinked. "Yes, Peetaaar?" Katniss turned away from the window as well and looked at Haymitch.

Peeta crouched down beside Haymitch and pulled him up to a sit. "What's going on? Why is there a Peacekeeper coming and what are all those packages they're bringing in? You're not the type for unwarranted visits, did you know about this?"

Haymitch nodded his head but closed his eyes slightly instead of answering. Katniss sighed and crossed her arms. "Maybe we could go and follow them? I don't think Haymitch is going to reply."

Peeta sighed as he propped Haymitch's back against the side of the sofa. "Alright. Madge, I'm sorry, but would you mind watching to make sure he doesn't hurt himself while we're out?" he asked, looking up at the blonde girl.

Madge smiled at Peeta and nodded, already sitting on a chair next to Haymitch. "Of course I will."

Katniss smiled at Madge and grabbed Peeta's hand, walking quickly out of the house. Peeta hardly even remembered to shut the door behind him. They were both so. He kept in mind to stay behind Katniss though, recalling how his loud steps through the Games had only served to cripple her. Plus the added fact that his entire leg from the knee down was now artificial only would have made his clunky steps louder. The further he was from the Peacekeeper, the less likely they would be noticed.

Katniss dragged Peeta into the center of the district. She ducked behind a building close enough to watch and looked from around the corner.

The Peacekeeper and his builders stopped abruptly once they reached the center of the District. A few familiar Peacekeepers were there to greet them, but the majority were absent. And by the annoyed look on the crop haired Peacekeeper's face, he notices. However, he continues to strike a conversation with one of the few.

As the Peacekeeper continued his casual conversations, the builders began to unpack various parts. At first, they just seemed like pieces of wood to perhaps furniture or statues. But as the builders began to organize them together, they became easy to recognize.

The large seven foot square was part of a platform. It was stage sized, almost like the area for the Reaping, but with a hole in it. In its pile of parts were two long poles, a thicker third pole to connect them, and piles of rope.

Katniss shut her eyes and leaned back against the wall for a second before looking at Peeta. "They're building a gallows. Here."

"What?" Peeta whispered in disbelief. He had the urge to look, but kept himself from doing so, for fear he would reveal too much of himself or make some sort of noise when he saw the parts. "Why would they do that?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes again. "I have no idea. Increased punishment? Maybe the Hob..."

Her eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"I'm sure they have noticed, but we have to warn Gale. He could get caught hunting or selling at the Hob."

Peeta nodded. "Alright. So where is he? Does he work today?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I could check his house. The woods."

"Going to the woods isn't permitted. And if they're raising security, you can't get caught in there, Katniss."

"I have to go. If he's already there…."

Peeta looked briefly back to make sure none of the builders or Peacekeepers saw them, before putting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't go running into the woods unless we know he's there first, okay? I don't know Gale as well as you, but I'm certain he wouldn't want you to carelessly go searching and get hurt."

"I know." She paused and kissed his cheek gently. "Watch them for me, okay?"

Caught off-guard by the kiss, by the time Peeta went to nod to her, all he saw was her running off in the distance. With a small sigh, he turned back towards the builders.

* * *

Down in the Seam, Katniss ran straight to the Hawthorne household and knocked hurriedly on the front door. First to the door to answer, Rory opened it and looked at her. "Hey Katniss, need something?"

She smiled at him, panting only slightly. "Hey, Rory, do you know where Gale is?"

He shook his head. "Today is his day off. I'm sorry, Katniss. If you want to find Gale anymore it's rarely at home…."

She bit her lip but smiled anyway. "Thanks anyway, Rory, I think I know where to find him."

She patted his head and ran off towards the fence, heart pounding. A thousand scenarios ran off in her head. The Peacekeepers turning the fence back on. The craft flying overhead and lifting him off to the Capitol. The cropped haired man finding him and hanging him as their first victim.

Just as she was getting close, however, a hand quickly jerked her back by the wrist. "Katniss!"

Katniss spun around and looked at him. Peeta. "What are you doing?"

"He's not in there."

"What? But his brother said he's off today."

"I just saw him at the Market District on my way here. He must have been trying to sell something. I told him you were looking for him."

"What did he say? Why didn't you bring him with you?"

"Because I didn't want us both having to run in after you if you were already in the forest," Peeta sighed, looking back over his shoulder. "Sounds kinda counter-productive, don't you think? I told him to meet us back at the house."

"His house? Or... our house?" Katniss winced slightly, the words feeling awkward coming out of her mouth.

"Ours. Look, they were bringing in more equipment. Torture equipment it looked like. Most the Peacekeepers are distracted with seeing to the construction. You should go find your friends from the Hob and warn them. I'm going to go find Delly and make sure everything with her is okay. Her little brother can get into trouble at times. But we should hurry."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Okay, we'll meet back at the house. Just hurry." She squeezed his hand and ran off back toward the Hob.

Peeta watched her from his spot. Then, once Katniss was out of sight, he immediately turned towards the fence.

"You better not be far, Gale," he mumbled before dashing through as fast as his leg would carry.


	5. Chapter 5: Rivalry

**Chapter 5. Rivalry**

Katniss was running through Victor's Village, having safely and successfully warned everyone at the Hob about the new restrictions and punishments. She ran back up to her and Peeta's house and through the door, panting.

She was expecting Gale, maybe sitting on the couch or maybe standing with his back leaned against the wall. She expected him to at least be within sight of her to discuss everything.

She expected Peeta to be there, probably waiting for her to make sure she was alright. Or maybe doctoring Haymitch again.

But only Prim, Madge, and Haymitch were there. No Gale nor Peeta in sight.

Prim was still making a face at Haymitch's odor, but seemed to have gotten used to it enough to place a small couch pillow behind his head to try and make him more comfortable. She looked up. "Katniss! You were gone a long time, what happened?"

Madge glanced up at Katniss as well but Haymitch only let out a small mumble. Katniss glanced around the house and then looked at Prim. "Prim... are Gale and Peeta here? They should have been back before me."

She shook her head. "No, Peeta left with you, remember?"

Katniss paused and then scowled, visibly upset. "I remember. If they come by, tell them to wait here, okay?"

Prim nodded and opened her mouth to verbally agreed, but was interrupted by a thunderous loudspeaker.

"Attention District 12. A mandatory public gathering is now taking place at the central plaza. All citizens are required to attend. That is all."

Katniss paused for a moment at the door before glancing back at Prim, Madge, and Haymitch. "Okay, scratch that. Come with me. But leave Haymitch."

"But it's mandatory," Prim brought up, looking to Katniss.

Katniss paused again and then sighed. She walked over to Haymitch and put one of his arms around her neck while Madge covered the other side. Katniss and Madge lurched forward and got Haymitch to his feet. "Alright, then, I guess we'll all go."

"I'll go get mom. We'll meet you there." Prim then turned and scurried up the stairs.

Katniss nodded and, along with Madge and Haymitch, started off as quickly as she could down the street. Madge, however, did not have the strength Katniss did and was significantly slowing down the process.

Not too far behind her, Prim and her mother were exiting the house followed by both of Peeta's parents. All walking with confused looks on their faces, but not a lick of concern.

The platform had been completed in the hour that Katniss had been absent from observing the construction. On said platform were various pieces of equipment, wrapped in burlap to hide from the eyes of the public for now. At its center stood the cropped haired Peacekeeper, his black beady eyes staring down as every citizen of District 12 marched towards him.

Katniss took the brunt of Haymitch's weight and powered through to the platform. She dropped Haymitch unceremoniously onto the ground while Madge rubbed her neck in pain. Katniss pushed her way through the small crowd so she was in the front, narrowing her eyes at the Peacekeeper.

After a moment, the Peacekeeper's eyes met with hers and it almost seemed like a small smirk crept across his face. Though she might have just imagined it; this man didn't seem the type for smiling in any way. His eyes stayed trained on Katniss until a hand reached out and literally pulled her away from his stone stare.

"Katniss," Gale voiced hoarsely behind her.

Katniss's eyes widened at Gale's voice and she spun around to look at him. Still adorned in his hunting clothes, his hands and arms were covered in scrap marks and dirt. While his hair never seemed to be in any sort of order, a mixture of sweat and pieces of the elements wedged between his locks. It was obvious he had been hunting, but even more obvious that he had been running.

Katniss went to hug him tightly in relief but then stopped, staring at him. Her eyes narrowed. "You were hunting. I knew you were hunting! Peeta lied to me. Why would he do that? Why are you so sweaty? What - what's wrong?"

Gale bit his bottom lip a little as he looked up towards the Peacekeeper. "I was in the woods coming back with my bag when I heard someone - Peeta. He went through the fence and found me. He stole my bag then..."

Katniss stared at him and then looked back at the Peacekeeper before uttering a tiny gasp.

"He got caught."

"Attention citizens of District 12. As the new Head Peacekeeper, allow me to introduce myself. You may refer to me as Peacekeeper Thread and I am here to instate the reinforcement of this District's laws and ordinances," the cropped haired Peacekeeper began to announce into the loudspeaker in his hand. He kept his other arm behind his back much like a military drill sergeant would. It was almost too fitting of him.

"And we will now be taking this opportunity to give example to you all of those who."

Katniss pushed her way away from Gale and back toward the front of the crowd again, hands curled into tight fists. She eyed the Peacekeeper while silently cursing Peeta for being so loud and uncoordinated. If it was just Gale, he could have made it. He could have outran almost anybody in the District.

God damn that leg.

As Thread took a step back, two other new Peacekeepers walked in, dragging a bound by the wrist Peeta between them, resulting in a symphony of gasps and whispers from the crowd, many concerned and mostly confused as to why Peeta was being brought up. His head hung low but he still walked, his clothing a mess and Gale's game bag hanging from his waist.

"Caught, in the act of leaving the boundaries of his District without permission, it seems our Victors believe to be beyond the rules of the government." While it seemed a simple slip of the tongue, it was obvious that statement was intentionally directed at both Peeta and Katniss. For more than just hopping the fence. "A crime usually punishable by death considering. But I am a just man for first offenses."

Katniss's fists tightened further and she grabbed one of Gale's dirty hands in one of her own. She glanced back at him, her face set in a look of defiance. Gale caught this immediately - it was the same look he had the entire time he watched her in the games. The want to stand up and fight. He squeezed her hand back, in an almost encouraging way.

Back on the stage, Thread walked over towards one of the burlap clothes and ripped it away. The concealed device had three holes, the one in middle being the largest. Peeta stood inside, his head and wrists trapped in the contraction.

"So instead the punishment will be decided by the season. A week, in plain sight for all to see. No food, no company and any seen attempting to aid him will face the same fate."

Katniss froze and her hand went slightly limp in Gale's. Suddenly, her mind was going a million miles an hour with thoughts of how to aid Peeta if they were unable to get him out completely.

It was nearly hopeless.

"I'm afraid that is going to conflict with his schedule, Peacekeeper Thread," a voice called out from the back of the crowd just as they were opening the device. Katniss's heart jumped into her throat as she quickly turned her head and craned her neck to see who spoke. In fact, nearly every head was turned to stare down the pinked haired women who nonchalantly made her way towards the front of the crowd.

Peeta's eyes nearly lit up upon seeing her, never thinking he would be so happy to have some sort of busy schedule concocted by Effie Trinket.

"We had not heard of any others entering the District," Thread spat at her, obviously annoyed at her unannounced presence.

"Really? I made all the necessary arrangements to come and speak with Peeta and Katniss in person," she began before stopping next to Katniss. "After this morning's little battle she and I had, I scheduled an emergency meet-up as soon as I got off the phone. Perhaps it was before you were appointed your position officially? Regardless, the punishment you have just stated for one of our most loved Victors up there just isn't going to factor well into my calendar for him."

Katniss mumbled a small thank you and stepped forward to stand closer to Effie, letting go of Gale's hand. She gave Peacekeeper Thread an identical, almost imperceptible smirk to the one he gave her earlier.

He pursed his lips. "Victor or not, Peeta Mellark is not above the law. He must be dealt with and this was the punishment agreed upon by-"

"So then what shall I tell President Snow who scheduled a private meeting with them?" she interrupted, all her mindset of manners just shattering due to her obvious annoyance.

"President Snow?" Thread blinked a few times

Katniss's head snapped towards Effie in shock but before she could speak, Haymitch stepped forward finally out from behind Madge and stood next to Effie, looking slightly menacing with his bloodshot eyes. "Yeah, President Snow. I'm pretty sure he has higher authority than you. Now, if you would be so _courteous_ as to release Mr. Mellark to us."

Thread was obviously stuck in a hard place, especially for his first public appearance. Slowly, holding to the little dignity he had left, he opened the device.

Effie turned and looked directly at Haymitch. "So, it takes me to come all the way out from the Capitol to District 12 for you to finally decide to get up and do something?" she sighed.

Haymitch smiled at her, still inebriated to a degree but sobering. "Of course, Eff. I figure if I'm useless enough, you'll have to come around and see me eventually."

Effie stammered. She opened and closed her mouth about three times before turning and looking back up towards Thread and Peeta, now even more irked.

"Don't think this is it for him," Thread warns the crowd. "Or for any of you. Any found outside the fence will suffer dearly for it, as will this boy soon."

Peeta rubbed his wrists a little before turning and walking down into the crowd without another word. He walked towards the three. Katniss hurried forward to meet Peeta half-way. She brushed some hair off his forehead and grasped his hands in hers, shooting a glare at Thread. "Are you okay?"

He looked at her and nodded with a faint smile. "I'm fine."

"Good. So I won't feel bad when I kill you for lying to me."

"We'll talk about that later in private," he laughed before wrapping an arm around her. Even now, he knew what little things to do to keep their act up. He wanted to press just who exactly he and Katniss were into Thread's memory. "For now, I need to go thank Effie and Haymitch."

She punched him lightly and playfully against the ribs and nodded, rubbing her face against his shoulder. She understood that she needed to look happy to be reunited with her "boyfriend" after a close call. As the two walked over, the first person they met with, however, was Gale. Stepping out from behind Haymitch and Effie, he walked forward halfway and looked directly to Peeta.

Peeta halted his and Katniss's walk and looked back at Gale. The two remained silent for a long minute which easily felt more like an hour to the two of them before Gale was the first to drop his gaze, slowly holding his hand out to Peeta. "Thank you."

Katniss gave them both a watery smile before stepping away from Peeta's arm and over to Effie and Haymitch to let the boys have their moment. Peeta let his arm drop before reaching it out and grasping his hand. "You don't need to thank me. I-"

"I know. You did it for Katniss, not me. That's what I'm thanking you for," he said, looking up. "But this isn't going to change anything."

"Yes it is," Peeta warned, finally letting go of his hand.

Haymitch looked at Katniss from over Effie's head. "This is intense and borderline uncomfortable."

Katniss cleared her throat and raised her voice a little. "Come on, Peeta. Let's go home. We need to talk with Effie."

Peeta smiled and nodded to Katniss. He just walked right passed Gale, who stood staring forward and pondering on what Peeta meant. He then turned his head back to watch them leave, mumbling to himself.

"Fine. But I'll win this game."


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

**Chapter 6. Surprise**

Effie had completely taken over their dining room table with pages of papers detailing interviews, scheduled appointments with their stylists, television appearances, and a booklet with the word "talent" in bold letters. Katniss sat at the table, face unamused, and periodically sending glares toward Peeta. Haymitch had joined them as well, at least half-paying attention so as to not get in trouble.

"And finally, the two of you will be having a televised appearance here from your home showcasing what talent you'd like to get started in three weeks. They expect you to give a small demo of whatever talent you choose, so Haymitch and I will be coming over to help you brainstorm ideas."

Katniss stared at Effie. "I don't have a talent."

Haymitch just snorted. "That much is obvious, sweetheart."

"Neither of you have yet," she sighed before handing them each a booklet. "Here is a compiled list of hobbies every past Tribute has taken since they started requiring them around the time of the 43rd Games."

Katniss groaned and flipped idly through the book, pouting. Then she paused, setting the booklet down. "Effie, when were you going to mention President Snow coming to visit us?"

"Today," she sighed before sitting in her chair for the first time today. "I figured it would be best to tell you in person as opposed to on the phone while you were already upset with me this morning."

Katniss fiddled nervously with the edges of the booklet. "Do you have an inkling of what he wants to talk to us about?"

"He said it was private and would not tell me any of the details."

"Of course he did."

She leaned her head back against the top her chair. Peeta sensed the worry behind her words. Slowly, he reached over and put a hand over hers to try and comfort her. Unlike when they were in a public setting or for the camera, which was mostly to show off, this was purely genuine concern.

Katniss lifted her head and looked at him cautiously for a moment, unsure because this was a private moment, before smiling worriedly. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

He simply nodded before getting back on topic. "You should do singing."

She blinked before leaning back, considering. "Singing? I don't know. That's kind of... private. What are you going to do?"

"I have a few ideas I'm thinking about. I don't want to do the obvious, which would be baking."

She looked at him blankly. "You have so many talents that you can't choose one?"

"I didn't say that. I just mean I have a few that I'd like to try and see if I am good at," he laughed.

She scowled. "Still. I wish I could do hunting, but that would probably raise questions."

"Too many, especially from Thread," Effie pointed out as she pulled out two more booklets. She handed one over to Haymitch before skimming through a little.

As she flipped, she suggested a few passing pages like "Oh! Perhaps you have a hand for pottery?" or "girls always love make-up, you can try that" along with other unexciting, feminine activities. Katniss just sat there, looking at her escort, and not exactly responding to any of her suggestions. She flipped slowly through the book while Haymitch ended up just fanning his face with his.

After about thirty more failed suggestions, Effie just sighed and put the book down in defeat. "Maybe when your stylists come tomorrow they'll have an idea of what to do with you."

Katniss just nodded slightly, not enthused in the slightest. "Maybe you guys can choose something for me and I'll pretend to be interested in it."

"That's not the point. You need to pick something you like doing!" Effie explained, trying to at least get her excited over the idea. A valiant effort destined for failure.

Katniss sighed and just shut the talent booklet. "It's fine. I can do singing like Peeta suggested. It's probably the only thing I'm decent at, anyway."

Effie smiled a little, relieved that Katniss managed to pick something. "Good. Then we'll just have to help Peeta try out a few things and we'll be set. They'll expect you to probably sing a little portion of a song in your interview in a few days, so think of something that will win everybody's hearts over."

Katniss paused and then nodded, fiddling with her hands. She already had the perfect song in mind. She questioned her choice for one brief moment before decisively deciding it was perfect and crossing her arms.

"Well, with that then, that's all I needed to discuss with the two of you together. As I said, the stylists will be here tomorrow to fix you two up and we'll be all ready for the cameras to roll. Katniss, you're free to go off, I need to have a few words with Peeta in private."

Katniss frowned at Peeta before standing up. "Alright," She smiled a little at Peeta and stepped out the front door.

* * *

Up bright and early, Effie stood at Katniss's door, knocking loudly for the girl to wake up. She had already managed to roll Peeta out at this ungodly hour and somehow, through possible miracle, Haymitch. Katniss was the last on her list.

"Katniss! We are meeting the stylists in only twenty minutes! You must get up now!"

Katniss slowly got up and opened the door, staring at Effie with one eye half closed, bits of hair falling out of her braid. "Why do you all choose to do these things ridiculously early?"

"If you want to be on time, this is actually the latest you could wake up, Katniss. Now hurry on downstairs, Peeta and Haymitch are already waiting."

Katniss mumbled under her breath and, without even bothering to fix her hair, trampled down the stairs, Effie at her heels.

Katniss's mother was serving breakfast to Peeta and Haymitch in the dining room. Peeta smiled through tired eyes and thanked Mrs. Everdeen before slowly starting to eat his biscuit, hands a little shaky. Katniss moseyed in and sat between Haymitch and Peeta, grabbing a biscuit. She looked at Peeta and touched his shoulder gently. "Are you okay, Peeta?"

Startled, like she had just appeared out of nowhere, he dropped his biscuit onto his lap and looked at her. "Oh, sorry Katniss. Just tired."

She frowned, but nodded and didn't push the issue. However, she kept her hand on his arm reassuringly and began to chew quietly on her biscuit.

After another twenty minutes, just like Effie predicted, there was a light knocking at the door. "There they are!" Effie smiled before running off, leaving the three of them alone.

Slowly, Peeta looked up as Effie left and turned his gaze on Katniss. "Sorry about that."

She smiled at him a little. "It's okay. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah... How have you been sleeping?"

She shrugged slightly, averting her eyes. "Probably not as good as before. Why? Are you having trouble?"

He didn't answer but instead took another bite of the biscuit. Before the conversation could continue, the familiar flood of stylists followed quickly behind Effie. Upon entering the door, Cinna smiled slightly towards Katniss. "Hello again, Girl on Fire."

Katniss furrowed her eyebrows but then turned to Cinna and burst out into a smile. "Cinna."

Effie smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. "Do your best with them for the interviews this week! I'll leave them in your hands."

* * *

Cinna was bringing in bags of clothing and hanging them on the wall for after the team of stylists finished with her makeup and hair. However, Venia, Flavius, and Octavia were currently helping Portia with Peeta first, leaving Cinna and Katniss alone.

After he finished, Cinna turned back to her. "So, how's the life of a Victor been treating you this past week?"

Katniss sat in her indicated chair and crossed her ankles, looking back at Cinna. She smiled slightly and shrugged. "Much more stressful than I imagined it to be. I guess I'll get used to it, though."

"You will," he reassured her. "I assumed it would be right after you got back."

"Thanks, Cinna." She paused for a quick moment and looked him in the eye. "How's the Capitol?" She was clearly fishing for information on the upcoming President Snow visit and figured if he knew anything, Cinna was the only one who could divulge it discreetly.

"Well, you caused quite a bit of unrest there," Cinna began. "You and Peeta have both become the most talked about Victors during my time there. You'd find it hard to not find your image somewhere in Capitol stores. Well, more so your trademark then your actual picture."

"My trademark?"

"Your pin. There's quite a large demand for mockingjay apparel these days, can't imagine what brought that on though."

She smiled a little, wondrously, at the effect a little, unassuming pin could have. "Huh. No idea."

Cinna laughed lightly before a knock interrupted them. Cinna looked over his shoulder. "They must be finished with Peeta. I'll be back in when they finish. You have a lot of interviews this week leading to your meeting with the President, so we can talk more later if you want."

Katniss nodded. "Okay. I'd like that, Cinna."

With a last smile, he walked over towards the door and opened it. His smile quickly faded, replaced with a genuine look of shock. Standing at the doorway before him wasn't his three bubbly, air headed assistants like anticipated.

Instead the thin, white haired President of Panem looked down on Cinna before his dark, snake eyes darted towards Katniss.


	7. Chapter 7: Iris

**Chapter 7. Iris**

Katniss's face flashed fear before she quickly rectified it. She swallowed the lump in her throat, but couldn't smile. "President Snow. Effie said you wouldn't be around for another 4 days."

"My schedule was free. I'm certain your escort can fit this into her schedule."

President Snow reached out and pushed Cinna out of the way so he could enter the room. It wasn't forceful, but hard enough to visibly irritate the designer. He clenched his right fist slightly but quickly regained his composure.

Katniss's eyebrows furrowed, but she kept her mouth shut. When he turned back to look at Katniss, he gave her an apologetic look for opening the door at all. She responded by shaking her head, silently telling him it's fine.

She turned back to President Snow.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" she asked, sarcastically.

"This is a private meeting," he informed her before shooting a glance back at Cinna. The designer caught the president's gaze but stood his ground. He wouldn't budge unless Katniss gave him the okay.

She didn't want him to go.

Yet, she waved him off.

"I'll be with the stylists to finish you up when this is over." he told her, though it sounded more like a promise. He turned and disappeared through the door.

Once Cinna had left, Snow observed Katniss for a moment.

"Such an average girl."

She turned away from the door and to President Snow slowly, setting her hands tightly on her knee. She stared right back at him and forced a slight smirk onto her face, ignoring his comment.

"Yet you leave such a strong impression," he continued, unblinking.

"Yes?" She watched him, nervously waiting for him to continue.

"The mentor for the Quarter Quell has been decided. Both you and Mr. Mellark will mentor tributes from District 12."

She stared at him for a moment, baffled, before clearing her throat. "Right. May I ask why two mentors are necessary this year?"

"Katniss," his voice hissed towards the end of her name. "I assume you were educated enough to know about the Quarter Quell."

Katniss suppressed a shudder at the way he spoke her name and simply nodded. "Of course. Every twenty-five years, a Quarter Quell marks the anniversary of the districts' defeat by the Capitol."

"And every twenty-five years, the Games are enhanced in some way or another. We are still figuring out the details, but the requirement of two mentors is essential to this upcoming year. So prepare yourself for the remainder of the months to come."

She pressed her lips together for a moment before nodding. "Of course, but why me and Peeta? Why not me and Haymitch? To be completely honest, Peeta is not the best choice for a mentor."

"Haymitch has fulfilled his duties as a mentor, being the last surviving Victor for so long. It is cruel of you to suggest having him go through helping a child to their death again after he did what he could to ensure your victory, Katniss," he turned around at her with a smirk.

Katniss narrowed her eyes at him, unable to control her tongue. "And it is cruel of you to force a sweet boy like Peeta Mellark to force children to die for your Capitol's amusement."

There was a long pause as President Snow's smirk grew slowly. It made Katniss sick. "You are still trying to fool the world with this love story I see."

She crossed her arms. "It is not fake, if that's what you're implying, _sir._"

"You cannot fool me, Katniss. I know all you said."

She raised her eyebrows slightly. "All I said?"

He let out a small laugh as another light knock on the door interrupted them. Snow looked up as it opened, Katniss's mother standing with a tray of cookies and tea.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she began with her head down, almost like she was trying to bow to Snow, but would drop the snacks if she did. "But I thought you might enjoy these."

"Such hospitality," Snow smiled towards Katniss's mother. "Yes, leave them here."

Katniss chewed on her lip and looked away from President Snow and at her mother, but didn't say anything. Mrs. Everdeen placed the cookies down at the end table near the President. She nodded her head down towards him before turning and exiting the room.

"Such a lovely family you have, Katniss. I do hope you enjoy as much time you have with them as possible," the president casually commented as he took one of the cookies.

She clenched her jaw, pushing the panic out of her voice, as she forced her eyes back to President Snow. "I do."

He just smiled as he took a bite of the cookie. After another minute, he looked back up at her. "Convince me."

She blinked. "Convince you of what?"

"If what you say is true about you and Mellark, prove it. You have a year to convince me then perhaps I'll reconsider my choice of mentor."

She clenched her jaw and nodded, lowering her eyes. "How exactly would I convince you?"

He laughed as he stood up from his chair, picking up another cookie as he did. "Katniss, do you really expect me to believe that you can rewrite the history of the Hunger Games but can't make a teenage romance believable?"

Her eyes snapped up to him. "I thought I was."

"Then perhaps you should stop telling dark haired hunters otherwise." His voice was sharp and cold, almost in a threatening tone.

Katniss snapped her mouth close and looked away, not having a thing to say in defense. "Yes. Thank you, President Snow."

Snow finished his second cookie then started for the door. Coughing a few times, he stopped at the door knob and looked back at her. "If you fail this, Katniss, there will be consequences."

She clenched her jaw, but didn't look back at him. Instead, she stared at the blank wall in front of her. "I understand that."

"I'm glad we're," he began, interrupting himself to cough again. "On the same page."

She cringed slightly at the wet coughing, but remained sitting still, straight, and strong. "We are, sir. Now, if we're all done, I believe I have some interviews to prepare for."

The president said nothing else before pushing the door open. However, his legs suddenly gave out as he crashed to the ground loudly at the doorway, his cough worsening. Katniss jumped up out of her chair in surprise and turned to look at him. She did not move to help him.

Violently the President coughed as he sat on his knees. Blood began to seep from between his fingers from the violence and his eyes widening in pain. In the hallway, Katniss's mother stepped into sight and looked in the room towards Katniss.

"Katniss!"

Katniss glanced up at her mother and didn't hesitate. She ran to her mother in the hallway, dodging around the kneeling figure of President Snow. "What's wrong with him?"

Once she was near her, Mrs. Everdeen gripped Katniss by the shoulders and turned her away from the President. "Get everybody out of here and find the Peacekeepers, but not Thread. Tell them someone poisoned the president."

Katniss stared at her mother for a long moment before nodding and running down the hallway to the stairs, screaming loud to get everyone out. Effie, who had been complaining to Haymitch over the interruption, was the first to hear her cries. She jumped a little at the shouting before running towards the stairs to intercept the girl. Katniss ran to Effie and grasped her forearms, tears still lingering in her eyes from her and the President's conversation. "E-Effie, we have to get everyone out of here. The President... he collapsed."

"What!" Effie's heart nearly stopped, her stress at its peak. "Collapsed! How!"

"My... my mother says it seems as if he's been poisoned." Katniss eyed Effie and Haymitch, who clenched his jaw and nodded knowingly.

"It's okay, Effie. Katniss, go find some Peacekeepers... we'll handle getting Peeta, Prim, and the stylists out."

A small pause.

"Well? Go!"

Katniss jumped slightly at his tone, but nodded and ran down the stairs. Effie watched at Katniss leave before staring up at Haymitch, wide eyed and shaking from the sudden turn of events. "She didn't... she couldn't have."

Haymitch just clenched his jaw and didn't say anything. "Just go on outside, Effie. Get some fresh air." He turned his head down the hallway. "Prim! Peeta! Everyone! HERE. NOW."

"She couldn't... Oh heavens, the reporters will be here soon!" Effie further stressed before turning on her heel and running in a frenzy out the front door, hoping to stall for time with them. The last thing this situation needed was immediate televised time.

* * *

Katniss ran out of Victor's Village and up to center of town, where the Peacekeepers often were. A few citizens were being held in the stocks on the stage for petty crime, but only one Peacekeeper stood watch. The youngest, Darius, was standing next to a woman who was being held in the same device Peeta was to be sentenced to the previous day. He was speaking with her though, almost trying to sound as comforting as he could be, obviously distressed by the new regime of his district.

Katniss paused only briefly to stare at the people in the stocks. She frowned, but then ran straight over to Darius, grasping the sleeve of his uniform gently. "Darius! Darius, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need your help."

Darius looked down at Katniss, giving her a faint smile. "Oh, Katniss. I'm on duty right now, but I can break myself away for you," he flirted with a small, hollowed laugh.

She nodded and grabbed his sleeve, starting back toward Victor's Village.

"Well, President Snow barged into my house for a conversation..."

She explained the entire situation to Darius while walking hurriedly back to the house, but left out the fact that her mother brought cookies.

"Katniss, this doesn't sound good on your or Peeta's behalf," he warned, looking at her. "If he started like that and spoke with Peeta first…."

She faltered briefly and shook her head. "It wasn't Peeta."

"As a long time friend, I believe what you say, but as a Peacekeeper and from any other Peacekeeper's point of view, it doesn't look good."

She paused and stopped walking, letting go of Darius's sleeve. "It was me, Darius."

"If it was, you wouldn't have come to me. Katniss, I'm not telling you take the blame so Peeta doesn't get hurt. We just need to investigate this further, before the new Peacekeepers get wind of it. We need to figure out who really did do it or Thread will have a field day on you and Peeta. He won't differentiate between you two."

"Darius, please, I know who it was. Can we please just say it was me?"

As the two entered the Victor Village, Darius stopped and looked back at her. "Who was it?"

She shook her head, lowering her eyes and refusing to look at him. "I don't think I should say."

In the background behind Darius, the reporters for the interview were all gathered and talking to Effie. Effie, clearly at a loss of what to do, was trying to convince them that Katniss was not ready and ignoring the questions as to why Peeta, Prim, and everybody else were waiting outside.

Off to the side of them, Prim was staring at the house, almost knowingly. Her happy little smile was far gone and sadness replaced all other emotions.

Katniss caught sight of Prim and clenched her jaw. "Darius. It was me. Do whatever you have to do, but that's the end of it, understand?"

"I won't promise anything, Katniss," he warned. "But I'll pretend you didn't tell me you knew who did it."

Katniss simply nodded and walked behind Effie, past all the reporters, and straight to Prim, wrapping an arm gently around her shoulders. Prim blinked and looked up at Katniss. Water was visible in her eyes, but she was managing to hold back any tears. She was forcing herself to grow up so quickly, to become strong enough for everybody just like her sister. She turned a little to face Katniss better before grabbing hold of her sister's hand. "Katniss... I know."

Katniss brushed her sister's hair back carefully with her free hand and nodded. "I know, Prim. Just don't say anything to anyone."

This, however, seemed to confuse Prim a little. She stared at Katniss. "We're not going to have to."

She frowned. "What?"

Prim said nothing as the door to the house opened. Effie jumped a little in surprise as she and the reporters all turns to look at the house. In the doorway, Mrs. Everdeen stood, clenching the white rose from President Snow's suit jacket in her right hand. Picking her head up, she stared directly into one of the cameras. The cameraman behind it caught this cue and turned the camera to record.

Once the red light was on, Mrs. Everdeen lifted the rose in sight before dropping it to the ground. She stepped forward, crushing it.

One of the reporters stepped forward. "What is going on? Who are you?"

Mrs. Everdeen looked the woman in the eye before taking the microphone off of her. When she spoke, it was louder and clearer than Katniss had heard her mother speak in years.

"My name is Iris Everdeen and I've murdered your president."


	8. Chapter 8: Uproar

**Chapter 8. Uproar**

Katniss's arm dropped from around her sister. She started to run toward her mother, but Haymitch caught her around the waist. Cinna stepped up as well, putting his hand on one of her. He leaned in and whispered, "She's going public to protect you two. Don't make that in vain."

Katniss let out a small sob, but relaxed a little against Haymitch. "But she shouldn't have to. She shouldn't have done anything."

"We'll talk more about this later in private," Cinna promised before looking back up towards Iris.

The reporter at this point had dropped her microphone in shock of the announcement. Her, her crew and Effie all had mouths agape. But Iris was unshaken.

"None of you will recognize me, but I'm sure you all know my name. My daughter is your Victor. It was my daughter that your Capitol stole from home and forced to kill for your pleasure. I may not be the greatest mother in the world, but enough is enough. Your government stole my husband, let us starve, and exposed my child to those horrors.

"How long will we continue to stand around and let our children be stolen from us? We're nothing but average people, but so are they. They breathe and bleed just like us. They can die. And they can do as they want to me, but I'll be damned if I let them get away with hurting my child."

With that, she turned back to the reporter and handed her the microphone. Without a word, she looked to Darius, who frozen. She smiled towards him and held out her wrists. "Darius, dear, you missed your cue."

Slowly, Darius walked over to her and began to handcuff her. He was reluctant. He made sure the cuffs were loose enough not to cause discomfort and kept looking back towards Prim and Katniss solemnly.

But then, a large rock flew from behind Katniss. At first she thought it was someone in protest to Darius, but it smashed into the camera instead. Mrs. Mellark let out a shriek as Mr. Mellark began to pick up another, larger stone for the reporters. Katniss jumped in shock, but didn't have the time to react. She was pulled to the side with Prim by Haymitch quickly, giving Mr. Mellark a clearer shot.

Cinna also turned towards Venia, Flavius, and Octavia, moving them away. While Cinna was able to keep calm in excitable situations like these, his team were the exact opposite. All three were already starting to cry and scream shrilly.

Mr. Mellark tossed another rock, hitting the camera from the man's hands. The reporter screamed for her crew and, within seconds, they were darting back towards the train, leaving the camera remains scattered on the ground.

"HAS THE WORLD GONE INSANE?" Effie cried, looking to the camera. Yes, the situation has worked her up, but the fact that she was standing near the cameraman when the stones were thrown threw her off the edge of distress. "No warnings! Such violence and ill-mannered actions! I could have been hit!"

Haymitch let go of Katniss and looked over at Effie. "For God's sake, Effie, calm down. It's over now and you're fine."

Katniss walked over to her mother and Darius, now torn. She was seeing her mother in a new light. Gone was the depressed woman unable to leave her house after her husband's death. In her place, there was a strong woman willing to give up everything for her children. However, she also felt anger at her giving herself up and getting arrested. "Mom..."

Iris looked down at Katniss and smiled down at her. Darius had only had enough time to cuff one of her wrists before the stones had begun flying. With her free arm, she pulled Katniss in close and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry about this Katniss, but you're going to have to take care of Prim a lot more again…."

She shook her head and hugged her mother back, pressing her face against her neck. "I know, Mom. That was so brave. So incredibly stupid, but also the bravest thing I've ever seen. I know I haven't been the most thankful daughter, but know... know that I'm proud of you. And I'm going to do everything I can to try and help you."

Tears slowly began to fall from Iris's eyes. As the two embraced, another pair of arms wrapped around the two. Prim.

Iris wrapped both her arms around her daughters' shoulders and held them as close as she could. This would be most likely be the last time she was able to do so.

After a while, Iris leaned forward, kissing Prim on the forehead. Then, she let go. "I love you both so very much. And I know you two will be fine."

Katniss lowered her eyes and wrapped her arm around Prim again, trying hard to stay strong for her. "We'll _all _be fine."

She just smiled at Katniss before straightening up and looking at the rest of the group, specifically at Mr. Mellark. She nodded a little at him and mouthed a 'thank you' before turning to Darius. "I'm sorry, I'm ready now, Darius."

Obviously heartbroken and torn over the whole ordeal, Darius forced himself to finish cuffing Iris. "Your trial will be in a week after contacting the higher ups on the events that transpired today," Darius began. He wore the best Peacekeeper official tone he could to prevent his voice from cracking. "Please follow me, Iris."

Then with that, the two began to walk.

By this point, Effie had regained her composure. She straightened the pink wig on her head a little before turning to Haymitch. "It would be best if we could get everybody into your house. If... he's... up there..." she trailed off, the thought of President Snow's body laying lifeless in Katniss's bedroom sending shivers down her spine. The same room she had been in this morning, forcing the girl to wake up, slamming her fist repeatedly onto the door...

She started to shake again slightly.

Haymitch curled an arm hesitantly around Effie's shoulders. "Sure, Effie. Everyone into my house until everything's sorted."

Katniss didn't say anything.

* * *

Katniss was sitting on Haymitch's couch silently, unsure and watching the wall. Haymitch decided that, to calm down Effie, he should try to be a respectable host, but since he had spent all his money on liquor, he could only hand out small glasses of water to everyone and a few jars. Prim had decided to help Haymitch pass them out, leaving Katniss alone on the couch.

Peeta cautiously walked over and sat down beside her. He wasn't sure what to say to her, but he knew he had to try. "Want to talk?"

She swallowed hard and looked at him blankly with tears in her eyes. She refused to let them fall. "I don't know what to say."

"Whatever you want. I'll listen."

She smiled weakly and leaned her head against the couch. "I know, Peeta. I just feel so selfish because I know what's going to happen to my mother. I guess I'm more concerned about us."

"I don't think that makes you selfish. It's what she would want you to be more concerned over."

"But it isn't what I should be concerned over. I guess Gale's right, I'm not who I used to be. My focus should be on my mother and Prim, but instead I'm focusing on how to keep you away from mentoring the Games."

Peeta blinked and looked at her. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. And now that President Snow is gone, who knows who we're going to have to deal with during the Quarter Quell?"

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad," he tried to comfort. "I mean, Snow seemed to take things personally. Maybe whoever replaces him won't."

"Or they'll be worse. But maybe they won't force us to keep up this facade, you know? I guess we'll have to see."

Peeta paused, pressing his lips together a little. He just nodded a little before looking away slightly. "Try not to worry about me though."

She smiled a little and rubbed his arm. "I made a deal with Snow to see if me and Haymitch could be the mentors instead of you. If that's still in place, I intend to honor it, Peeta."

"Why?"

"Because you're too sweet to have to teach a child how not to die and then send them to their death."

Peeta pulled his arm away from her hand and looked back at her. "I was one of those children too, Katniss. I don't need protected."

She furrowed her eyebrows and sat back a little. "I know that. I didn't say you weren't. I was trying to help you, Peeta."

"Katniss, just... Just worry about yourself, okay? Worry about you and Prim and let me handle things like that, okay?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Why? Peeta, no offense, but I feel like I'm just a tiny bit more capable than you are."

"I'm fully capable!" At this point, regardless of what she said, he was getting slightly. "I can manage myself. It's not like I'm going back in there myself."

"You don't know what they're going to do, Peeta! The Capitol is beyond angry with us. They're not just going to let what we did go and if you think everything's fine, you're an idiot." She stood up abruptly.

"I never said everything is fine! That's the exact reason I _don't_ want you worried about me!" he nearly yelled before getting up as well.

Katniss turned slightly pink. "I know. I know exactly what you're doing. What I don't understand is why is it okay for you to protect me, but when I try to do the same, it's the worst thing I can do?"

"Because I lo- Because you protected me enough in the Arena and I'd be dead if you hadn't found me. I'm sorry for wanting to return the favor," he said before turning and walking out, past Cinna.

Katniss watched him leave before crossing her arms and stomping her foot like a five year old throwing a tantrum. "So infuriating!"

Cinna just gave Katniss a small grin. "You two act like an old married couple."

She sat back down on the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I feel like we are most of the time."

"Is that bad?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Cinna walked over, sitting down beside her. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed once. "There's too much going on right now for you to be worrying about things like that anyways. Do you want me to get anything for you?"

She shook her head slightly. "I'm okay. Thanks though, Cinna. I just want to go hunting, but..."

"That definitely wouldn't be smart... Do you want me to fetch Gale?"

Katniss paused, considering, before shaking her head. "I can find him."

"Alright," Cinna nodded before standing back up. "We'll all be here. Effie's trying to get a hold on somebody at the Capitol to see what all is going on, so by the time you return we'll hopefully have some new news."

She smiled slightly and nodded, standing up as well. "Thanks, Cinna. I won't be long."

Cinna watched as she walked out, smiling ever slightly. Sadly. "Stay strong, Girl on Fire."


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

**Chapter 9. Confessions**

Katniss went straight to the Seam. She remembered Rory telling her that Gale mostly ever working or hunting, but for some reason, she had to check his home first. So it surprised her when he answered after she knocked.

He blinked, equally surprised she was visiting. "Hey Catnip, what brings you here?"

Katniss's eyes welled up with tears again and she looked at her feet awkwardly. "I... I just... you know, since we can't hunt... I wanted to see you. I guess."

That wasn't how his Katniss acted. Gale immediately sensed something was wrong. He looked back over his shoulder briefly, before stepping out and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, is everything okay?"

She shook her head quickly and pressed her hands against her eyes. "My mom's been arrested."

"What?" Gale asked, alarmed. He bent down a little, trying to get a look at Katniss's face while he still held her. "What happened, Katniss?"

Katniss dropped her hands and looked up at him, eyes red-rimmed and watery. "She killed President Snow, Gale. He came to my house, was threatening me. It was - it was the most magnificent, brave, yet stupid thing I've ever seen."

Gale's eyes widened more than he ever thought they could. The idea of Katniss's mother, Iris Everdeen, the fragile, little healer woman of District 12 killing anybody was enough far-fetched. But the president of Panem? "She... he's dead? She really managed it?"

She nodded and pressed her hands back against her face. "He's dead. She poisoned him and Darius had to arrest her. And all the reporters and camera people were there - it was horrible."

It hit Gale that he probably shouldn't be pressing her for details so soon. Instead, Gale stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Hey, come on now, it isn't like you to stress out like this. What did I promise you before you left? That I'd take care of your family, remember? Just because you're home doesn't change that."

She pressed her face against his shoulder and sighed. "Things usually aren't piled on like this and we usually have an outlet, you know? Instead, I'm getting yelled at by Peeta, my mom's been arrested, President Snow died in my bedroom, and I can't stand to see the look on Prim's face. I can't even look at her. And I wasn't sure about... us, after, you know, the party and everything."

"I'm sorry," he half-mumbled in an embarrassed tone. "I was upset and confused at how everything was happening. I thought I knew one thing was a fact and it turned out the opposite and I didn't know how to react."

Slowly, he pulled back and looked down at her. "At the very least, we'll still always be friends. I want to be there for you in times like this."

She paused and looked up at him before nodding slightly. "I know. I was embarrassed too, but I know you'll always be my best friend, Gale. I just..." She trailed off for a moment before furrowing her eyebrows. "What did you think was fact and then wasn't?"

"We shouldn't talk about this now."

She groaned and leaned her head back. "Why is everyone saying that today? It's not like this day could get any worse; it can only get better."

Gale pressed his lips together, trying his hardest to find the right words to say. "I thought you and Peeta – I really believed everything that happened in the Games was true. That you really cared for him like that and I hated myself for not being able to tell you what I needed to say before you left for the Games."

She waited a moment before standing up straighter and looking at him. "What did you need to tell me?"

"I wanted you to know and to never forget that... I love you."

"Gale." Katniss teared up for the umpteenth time that day and wrapped her arms around him. "You should have told me."

He almost instantly hugged her back, hiding his head in her messed up brown hair. "I tried before you left but they didn't give me the time."

"I just wish they would have. You've never said that before."

"I should have," he admitted. "But I was afraid it would make things between us awkward if you didn't feel the same."

She pulled away and shook her head. "Nothing could ever make things between us awkward. I thought you knew that."

"Sure it could. It already has," he said, not looking directly at her.

"How?"

"Because you still haven't told me your feelings."

She closed her eyes, hoping this wouldn't be brought up. "Gale - I don't know. I know I love you, I've told you that. But then there's Peeta and we're supposed to be together for the Quarter Quell and somehow, President Snow knew what I told you about my feelings for Peeta. And I don't know how the next president is going to feel. If it was just me and you..."

"I get it. It's okay." By his voice, he didn't seem okay. But none the less, he smiled and ran his fingers through her hair once. "Try not to stress out too much about everything. I'll think of something to make things better."

She frowned at him and set her hands on the back of his neck. "Don't be upset with me, Gale."

"I'm not upset with you, Katniss." Gale looked once to his left then right quickly before leaning in and kissing her on the forehead. "I promise I'm not."

She blushed a little and smiled a bit, nodding, dropping her hands back down to her lap. "Good. Because if it were up to me…."

"Then that's good enough for me for now," he reassured her before taking a step back.

She smiled and nodded. "Good. Thanks, Gale, for everything, but I need to get back. Cinna said there should be some more news from the Capitol soon."

He nodded before putting a hand on the top of her head and ruffling up her already messy hair some more. "If you need anything else, you know where to find me."

She scrunched up her nose at him. "Yeah, I know. I'll see you soon. And thanks for messing up my hair."

"Anytime, Catnip."

She smirked at him and squeezed his hand once discreetly before heading back to Haymitch's house.

* * *

Effie slammed the phone down with such a force it would have probably surprised herself, if she wasn't so visibly frustrated. She let out a disgusted groan before falling into a nearby chair and putting her hands over her face. Katniss walked into Haymitch's house, still smiling. Her smile faded when she saw the state Effie was in and she frowned. "What did I miss?"

"Everything! All the planning I've been doing, all the interviews, canceled!" she threw her arms up in frustration before looking to Katniss. She sighed. "They refuse to tell me much of anything..."

She smiled a little and sat down in a chair next to Effie. "I'm sure they're just panicked over Snow."

"They did tell me they were sending in more Peacekeepers, probably to investigate your house," she informed her as she attempted to straighten up and fix her wig with her fingers. "We'll have to figure out a living arrangement with you and Peeta."

She frowned. "Me and Prim can always go back to our old house in the Seam until everything's settled?"

"No, we need to keep you near a phone and together, in case the Peacekeepers start to point fingers towards you. I'll talk to Haymitch and see if he could spare some room here for awhile longer and maybe get somebody to clean this filthy place."

Haymitch scowled from behind her. "It's not filthy, it's lived-in."

Effie jumped from the sudden voice behind her before shooting a glare back instantly. "It is _rude _to sneak up on someone who is obviously been under a lot of stress like that!"

"Of course Katniss and Peeta and their families can stay here. And if you would give into my requests to give you a massage, I promise you'd loosen right up." Haymitch winked at her.

Katniss shuddered and stood up, murmuring "gross." Effie just made a face at him before standing as well. "So positively crude and unprofessional," she muttered, shaking her head and crossing her arms tightly.

Katniss wandered away while Haymitch just smirked. He took a sip of white liquor and shrugged. "Maybe you're too professional and too much of a prude."

"I don't need this right now," she hissed, turning from him. "I need to get back to work unless you think that you can manage the schedules of _two_ Victors on top of everything that transpired today."

"I think I can manage it. If you, you know, want a break."

Effie furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't know whether it was meant to be condescending or genuine. Knowing Haymitch though, it was probably the former. "Hmph. I think I'll manage."

Haymitch grumbled and shrugged, moving to sit in Effie's chair. "Fine, then you're not allowed to complain. I offered."

She turned to nag at him some more before stopping herself. "Are you going to be sitting here for awhile?"

He blinked and looked up at her. "Uh, yeah."

She bit her bottom lip a little, really not wanting to ask a favor of Haymitch Abernathy. But she was drained and nearly desperate. "I'm waiting on a call from the Capitol regarding the reporter from earlier. Will you take a message from them when they call? I already left my message to inquire about the footage taken of Katniss's mother."

Haymitch held back a smart-ass comment and just smiled slightly. "Sure, Effie. I think I can handle that."

"I hope you could be competent enough for that much." She then turned and started to walk off. However, she only made it a few steps before slowing to a halt.

Oh how badly she hated herself for having to ask this. So, to grasp at her dignity, she lifted her chin and kept her back to him. Though, her voice betrayed her and was a mess of a mumble.

"How do I get to the spare bedrooms in this house?"

Haymitch smirked at her embarrassment. "Upstairs. There are three spare bedrooms to the left."

"Right. Thank you," she said hastily before power-walking up the stairs.

Haymitch chuckled derisively at her back before leaning back in his chair. Not even fifteen minutes passed after Effie disappeared into the spare bedroom before the phone began to ring beside him. He sighed heavily and grabbed the phone, answering it. "Haymitch Abernathy."

"Mr. Abernathy, I'm returning a call for Effie Trinket. Is she available?" a younger female's voice asked on the phone in her thick, Capitol accent. Just the type Effie would associate with.

He grimaced a little and sat up in his chair. "I'm afraid she isn't, but she told me to take a message."

"Oh. That's odd of her," the woman mumbled before clearing her throat. "Well, okay yeah. She was asking about the recordings the cameramen shot earlier. Just let her know that the footage was live-streamed while recording to the Capitol's department of media and cannot be retrieved."

He winced a little but cleared his throat. "Okay, yeah, I'll let know. Thanks."

"Oh, and Mr. Abernathy, can you take one more message down for her from me personally?"

"Sure."

"Well, earlier she called asking my supervisor about train transportation back to the Capitol and he said he would get back to her tomorrow. He's given me the message to give now since I have you on the line. It says that no in or outbound trains will be going through District 12 with the exception of the Peacekeepers coming to investigate the Everdeen and Mellark residence tomorrow."

"So... how long is she stuck here for?" A small smirk snuck onto Haymitch's face.

"Her, as well as the fashion crew for the two, cannot leave until further notice. That's all the information I have for now, I'm sorry."

"That's fine, we'll think of something. Thank you."

"Thank you for taking the notes then, Mr. Abernathy," she said before hanging up.

He hung up his phone as well and gave a small shudder at how nice he was to that unknown woman. He stood up and walked upstairs. It took him a few tries at different rooms until he found one with a human-sized bundle under its sheets.

"Effie?"

Effie was fast asleep still in her clothes from the day, which was odd. Haymitch assumed she would think sleeping in them would be dirty. Then again, her only other options for outfits were his clothes, so it was probably the lesser of two evils in her mind.

She had washed off all the makeup and taken off her jewelry. But she also had removed the pink wig, revealing her natural hair. It was unruly, curly, and blond, about medium length.

If it wasn't for the green dress-suit, he wouldn't have recognized her.

Haymitch faltered. He tilted his head to the side and actually smiled, just a little bit. Quietly, he took a quilt from the closet and laid it carefully on top of her.


	10. Chapter 10: Broadcasts

**Chapter 10. Broadcasts**

Over the course of the following month, everything seemed to calm down. At first, multiple Peacekeepers interrogated everybody in the household. But when it became clear none knew of Iris Everdeen's plot to poison the President, they decided they had their murderer and were content. They had taken the body, issued the Mellarks and Everdeens back into their house, and held a televised showing of President Snow's funeral procession.

Among other mandatory broadcasts also came the introduction of the new president of Panem. An emergency election was held, in the Capitol's only of course, and from there the grey haired 50-year-old President Coin had been born.

Her first announcement to Panem had been to hold a televised public execution of the one responsible for the death of President Snow in District 12. The date for the airtime has still been undecided.

Katniss was sitting in the kitchen of the Mellark/Everdeen home and waiting desperately for more information. Madge was sitting next to her, as she had been for the past few weeks, just to keep her company.

It also bothered Katniss that she hadn't heard much from this new President. She was unsure if this was a good or bad thing.

As they sat, Prim walked in carrying a tray with some tea on it. "Katniss, are you thirsty?" she asked, offering her a cup. "There's one here for Madge too."

Madge smiled at Prim but shook her head gently. Katniss nodded, taking the cup. "Thanks, Prim. Why don't you sit down? Relax."

"It's boring just sitting around though," Prim huffed, putting the tray down on the table. "I kind of liked living in Haymitch's house. At least his and Effie's fights were funny to watch."

Madge smiled slightly at Prim and looked at Katniss. "Katniss and I can pretend to argue if it entertains you. 'Katniss, you hussy, how dare you take the last cookie?'"

Katniss looked at Madge blankly and just sipped her tea.

Prim laughed, though mostly at Madge's failed attempt. "Well, that was amusing."

Madge's cheeks turned pink and she looked down, taking one of the teas and sipping it quietly. Katniss smiled and looked at Prim. "Wouldn't you rather be bored than go through some of the other stuff we have in the past month?"

"Well, yeah, of course I would. But at least there was something funny going on or Venia, Flavius, and Octavia would talk to me while everyone else was busy. But with them and Effie still at Haymitch's, it's very quiet here."

Katniss set her cup down and stood up. "Well, come on, then, Prim, let's go visit Haymitch."

She blinked and looked up at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I was complainin..."

She just smiled and ruffled Prim's hair. "You're not. I'm not exactly entertained either."

Prim made a face at Katniss as she tried to fix her hair a little. The effects of hanging out with the stylists definitely were starting to show as she got her hair back to near perfectly straight with her fingers.

"While you were gone, Rory and Vick used to come over a lot too, you know. But they haven't visited and are always busy now when I go over," she began to explain as they walked, sounding disappointed.

Katniss frowned a little. "Busy? Why are they so busy?"

"They always have some different, odd excuse it seems. Last time, Vick had to help his mom find new customers to wash laundry and Rory said he had to go sell something. It was weird."

She furrowed her eyebrows and stopped. "That doesn't sound right, Prim. Can you go to Haymitch's by yourself? I need to speak with Gale."

Prim looked back at Katniss, but nodded. "You don't think something bad is happening, do you?" she asked, a little worried.

"I'm not sure. I'll tell you when I come back, okay, Prim? Don't worry. I'm sure they're okay."

Prim just nodded slightly at her before walking towards Haymitch's house. Katniss watched and waited for her to enter the house before turning and walking towards Gale's.

* * *

After she knocked, the door swung open. This time the youngest and only girl child, Posy, answered the door. The four year old blinked and looked up at Katniss as she clung to the doorknob, almost like she was trying to swing from it.

"Hiyo Ka'niss," she shyly answered as she started towards Katniss's feet. She was a sweet, little, shy girl, but her clothing looked a little more baggy than usual.

Katniss knelt down in front of the little girl. She gave her a small hug before pulling back, setting her hands on her slight shoulders. "Hi there, Posy. I was wondering if your big brother Gale was home."

Posy nodded. She looked up at Katniss briefly before shooting her gaze back down at her feet. She was always so fidgety. Posy turned and ran into the house, leaving the door open behind her for Katniss to follow. She took the hint and followed, shutting the door quietly behind her.

First, Posy ran into the kitchen before turning and running out, in the opposite direction and down a short hall. Not saying anything, she stood at the door-frame of Gale, Rory, and Vick's door-less bedroom and just stood there. Her non-verbal way of telling Katniss he was in the room.

Katniss smiled and walked over to Posy. She ruffled her hair in way of thanks and poked her head to see into Gale's room. Inside, Gale had a dresser drawer open and was going through clothing, throwing a few things on the bed. He didn't seem to notice her.

It was the first time she had seen him since their conversation outside his food. He looked much thinner than before. Just like Posy.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Katniss leaned against the door-frame. She cleared her throat quietly. "Gale."

Gale nearly jumped out of his skin. He dropped the clothes in his hands and looked over to her. "K-Katniss! What are you doing here?"

She raised her eyebrows in amusement. "I was talking to Prim and I just... wanted to see how you were."

Gale sighed before picking up the clothing he dropped and stuffing it back into the dresser. He rubbed his eyes a little before shutting the drawer. "Oh. Sorry about that, I've been really tired after work lately..."

From behind Katniss, Posy just watched but tilted her head slightly in confusion. While she didn't say a word, she did emit a small "hm?" sound which was indication enough that she had no idea what he was talking about. Katniss glanced at Posy and then back at Gale, raising her eyebrows. "What happened, Gale?"

Gale shot Posy a dangerous, warning stare. The little girl, catching on to his look, turned and ran towards her and her mother's room.

"Nothing happened."

"Gale, I talked to Prim. She was upset that they never visit her anymore. She said Rory and Vick kept having weird excuses. So, what is it? I can come to you with my problems, but you can't do the same with me?"

Gale scratched the back of his head before walking over and sitting on his bed. "It's not that. How am I supposed to bother you with this when you and Prim are going through so much with your mom? And all those interrogations you have all been going through, there hasn't been time."

Katniss paused before walking over and sitting next to him. "There's been time. You said you were so busy with work, but that's not it, is it?"

"I guess I can't lie to you," he said, dropping his gaze to his feet. "The mines haven't been preventing me from seeing you because I don't work there anymore."

She furrowed her eyebrows, feeling happiness rise inside her, regardless of the fact that he was so distraught over this. "You were fired?"

He nodded before putting his elbows on his knees and hiding his hands in his hair. "I've been trying to sell some things here and there and try to do odd end errands for people around the District but it's not enough."

She frowned and set her hand on his bicep. "Gale. I know it's tough. We've both been there, but you know that I can help you. I know you don't want to accept it, but please... look at you. Look at Posy, she's so skinny."

"I know, I know, but I just... I couldn't ask for that. I couldn't tell you, I couldn't..."

She paused and leaned forward, kissing his temple gently. "It's not asking you. I'm giving it to you."

"I... Okay," Gale finally gave in, which killed him inside. "If it was just me, I wouldn't take it, you know that. But Posy, Rory, and Vick... Rory was considering putting in tessarae. I just can't let him do that," Gale rationalized. He couldn't help but admit it also helped to let these things out finally.

She smiled sympathetically and nodded. "I know, I told the same thing to Prim. And he shouldn't have to. I'll help you and your family in any way I can, you know that. You should have told me."

Finally, Gale lifted his head up and looked at Katniss. He reached both his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Alright. I'll tell you everything from now on."

She hugged him back and set her cheek on his shoulder. "You better. I don't like hearing things from my little sister."

"Alright. Then I have something else to promise you."

"What's that?"

He just continued to hold her. "I promise I'll save your mother."

She paused and pulled back enough to look at his face. "What?"

He looked down at her, a look of determination now on his previously stressed face. "You heard me. You're saving my family, I have to do the same for you."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Gale, no. You can't promise something like that. It's impossible."

"And why not?"

"It's not the same as me helping your family not starve. If _you're_ planning it, it's probably going to be dangerous." She let go of him.

"Fine. Then pretend I didn't say anything."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "But you did say something! I don't want anything to happen to you. I can figure... something out."

"Have you yet?"

"Well... no."

"Katniss, how long are we supposed to jus-"

Before he could finish, however, an alarm went off throughout the District. The signal for a mandatory broadcast. Gale listened for a moment before looking back at Katniss with a sigh. "Katniss, can you get Posy? I'll put on the TV."

Katniss froze at the alarm but then nodded her head at Gale and got up. She walked off and found Posy in the living room. She was staring blankly out the window as the alarm sounded. Katniss walked up behind Posy and touched her gently on the shoulder. "Hey, Posy, we need to watch the television now, okay?"

"'Kay, Ka'niss," she said before tearing her gaze away. She held her arms out, not feeling like walking back to Gale's room.

"Alright, princess." Katniss knelt down and hoisted her up into her arms.

She carried her back into Gale's room, holding her at the hip. Gale had gotten the television to work as best it could. On the fuzzy screen, the Panem government's seal was glowing.

Posy hopped down from Katniss's arms and immediately climbed onto Gale's lap, curling up against her oldest brother. He hugged her back as she hid her face in his shoulder. It was a habit she had began after she watched her first Hunger Games a little over a year ago. Afraid of the gore, Posy would hide her face during broadcasts until Gale could see for her if it was safe to watch or not.

Katniss walked over and sat next to Gale and Posy, chewing on her thumb nail. The symbol faded and suddenly the grey haired President Coin stood behind a podium with ten microphones pointed at her.

"It's safe, Posy," Gale informed the little girl, who slowly turned her head towards the screen.

After another moment of silence, the President leaned forward to the microphone. "This goes out to all of Panem. I have three very special announcements to make. The first concerns the traitor currently being held imprisoned for the assassination of President Snow. Iris Everdeen's fate has been decided. In exactly two weeks, a live broadcast execution will be held at District 12 to punish her for acts of treason. The execution shall be by hanging and is mandatory viewing for all citizens of Panem."

Katniss immediately dropped her face into her hands, refusing to look. She made a small sound that sounded like a panicked sob. Gale rested a hand over her knee, gently brushing his thumb back and forth.

"Secondly, from this point on, the Hunger Games shall no longer be a yearly tournament. Starting with the Quarter Quell, the Games shall from here on out be held twice a year in response to this act of treason."

Katniss's hands dropped from her face in shock. Gale's reaction was similar. His arms slowly slid to his sides as he stared in disbelief at the screen. It was bad enough he had to worry about Rory being reaped once, but now there was double the chance of him entering the Games and Gale was too old to stand in for him at this point.

"And, lastly, the Quarter Quell shall be held in exactly five months. Arrangements have already been made for this very special Games. As many know, each Quarter Quell marks the 25th anniversary of the treason of District 13 and hold different standards compared to the average Games. This year, we have broadened our selection of those who have the potential to be Reaped. As my final and most anticipated announcement for the night, allow me to share those standards we have chosen with you.

"This Quarter Quell, only past Victors are immune to the Reaping. Panem citizens of all ages from infancy to seniority are eligible for Reaping." President Coin allowed for a moment of silence before finishing up her announcement.

"Good luck and we'll see you at the Reapings in a month."

The screen went black. Katniss continued to just stare blankly at the screen, unable to hold her tears back at this point. She slowly turned her head toward Gale.

"Katniss," Gale said, staring at the television and avoiding eye contact with her. He didn't know what to say and just held Posy closer to his chest, almost protectively.

"What is w-wrong with this woman? I," She just trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Gale looked over at her before putting arm around her again. He rested his forehead against hers, holding her and Posy as close as he could. Katniss closed her eyes. She tried to pretend this was a dream. It was a nightmare and she'd wake up, back in her home at the Seam with Gale banging on the door for an early morning hunt. They'd sneak under the lifeless fence, shoot a few birds, and sit in the field. They would only have to worry once a year about the Hunger Games destroying their peace.

Her eyes snapped open to look at Gale. The gravity of the announcement was starting to set in. He was suddenly back up for the Reaping.

"Forty-six."

She continued staring at him for a moment before furrowing her eyebrows. "Forty-six?"

"Forty-two to me, one to each of my family members. I'm up for reaping forty-six times."

She let out a short breath, shutting her eyes before looking back at him again, searchingly. "Gale, it's not certain you'll be called."

"But there's a chance now," he sighed before letting go of her and sitting up straight. "You should go back to Prim, Katniss. She needs you."

She paused before nodding and standing up. "You're right. I'll see you soon."

Gale just nodded slowly, not really looking up at her. His eyes fixed instead on the blank screen. She touched his cheek gently, stalling, before stroking Posy's hair and leaving quickly back to Victor's Village.


	11. Chapter 11: Conspiracy

**Chapter 11. Conspiracy**

Katniss barged into Haymitch's house without knocking, which was sure to give Effie a heart attack. She didn't care. She was in a desperate search for her sister.

Everyone in the house had gathered in the living room. Effie did squeak at the abrupt entrance but managed to catch herself. Sitting next to her, Prim turned her head up and looked over towards Katniss, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Katniss immediately bit her bottom lip but didn't hesitate. She rushed over and sat on the other side of Prim, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

Prim buried her head in Katniss' chest, almost reminiscent to the way Posy had done earlier with Gale. Softly she began to sob as she clung to her sister, gripping her shirt tightly. Katniss shut her eyes and stroked the back of Prim's head. "It'll... it'll be alright, Prim. We'll figure everything out."

Prim said nothing and just continued to cry, progressively getting louder. Between the news of her mother's execution and the worry that she was now twice as likely to be Reaped - it was too much for someone her age to handle.

Katniss swallowed her own tears down and just continued to hold Prim as she cried, stroking her hair softly, constantly mumbling "it's alright". She glanced up at everyone else in the room, growing embarrassed as she saw Haymitch pointedly looking away and Octavia and Flavius gripping tissues, staring.

"Come on, let's leave them be for now," Cinna spoke up. He went to Venia, Flavius, and Octavia, and shooed them from the room. Effie pressed her lips together before getting up as Prim paid little attention to anything going on around her and just continued to add to the ever growing damp spot on Katniss's shirt.

Effie frowned at the little girl's sobs before looking to Haymitch. "Can we talk outside?"

Haymitch looked up at Effie, his face extremely solemn, and simply nodded. Effie turned on her heel and walked through the door Katniss had left open. Haymitch followed Effie out of the house and shut the door quietly behind him, his eyes never leaving her. "What?"

She just crossed her arms and shrugged. "I needed to get out of there. What on earth is going on with this? This can't be what it was like when you won."

His eyes darkened a little. "We were all hoping something would happen to President Snow and, now that it has, we have gotten someone even worse."

"So what do we need to do to stop it?" Gale's voice came from the side. Effie and Haymitch looked over just in time to see him. His reddened eyes were fixed on Haymitch as he walked. "You were Katniss's mentor, right? The one who came up with the whole strategy? So you should be able to think of something."

Effie blinked and looked back over at Gale. "Stop it? Stop what, the Games?"

Gale shook his head but kept his eyes up at Haymitch. "The government."

Haymitch shifted his eyes from Effie to Gale. "Gale, I take it? You're right, we need to do something. And we can. But not until the Games begin again."

"The Games?" he blinked. "What do they have to do with anything?"

"They have to do with everything, kid. The only thing we could do here is rebel. The one thing the Capitol does best is alienate districts from one another. However, during the Games, major players from each district-the Victors-are together again for an elongated period of time. If Katniss is a mentor, and from what I've heard, she will be, that will cause even more fire, if you will."

Gale nodded at him, but there was still a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. "Katniss's mother is to be hung in two weeks, though. There has to be some way to stop it."

Haymitch rubbed the back of his neck, glancing guiltily back at his front door. "I'm not sure."

"I have an idea, but it's what to do after that I'm at a loss for."

Haymitch raised his eyebrows, vaguely interested by the boy now. "What's your idea?"

"I'm going to shoot the rope before they hang her so she drops under the platform then I'm going to light the entire damn thing on fire."

Effie gasped at the sudden revelation. Haymitch merely smirked and set a hand gently on Effie's shoulder. "Fine idea. Not bad at all. I'm sure she would be smart enough to begin running. However, where would we put her?"

"That's what I'm unsure of. And with the cameras all set towards her execution, I can only hope the fire would distract them from showing her."

"If the fire is large enough, it should distract them."

He nodded. "The fence is back up though. We can't get her out of the district that way."

"Unless we can get it down while everyone is occupied with the execution."

"Or you can hijack the train from the reporters," Effie suggested, uncharacteristically.

Haymitch paused and slowly turned to look at Effie, wonderment etched in his features. "Hijack... the train."

Effie bit her lips together, thinking maybe she suggested something stupid to gain such a stare from Haymitch. She crossed her arms tighter and shot him back an unfazed glance. "Well, what? If it's stupid, just say so. It's rude to stare like that."

He blinked. "No, no, it's not stupid at all. It's brilliant. If you weren't so obsessed with manners and put your mind to schemes like these, you'd be a viable asset to Team Mockingjay."

"And what on earth is Team Mockingjay?"

"Team Katniss. Team Rebellion Against the Capitol. Team - I don't know – 'let's eat berries and contemplate suicide'. You're from the Capitol, keep up."

"Mockingjay sounds perfect," Gale replied, looking back to Haymitch. "Can I leave it up to you two then? Getting her out as I destroy the platform?"

"Absolutely," Haymitch replied to Gale without turning his eyes from Effie, still impressed she could brainstorm with them. "I take it we're keeping this from Katniss and Prim."

He nodded. "In fact, make sure they are someplace the camera will see them. Make them noticeable so when I fire my arrow, they aren't blamed. Katniss is known for her aim so she'd be the first they would point fingers to otherwise."

Haymitch nodded and looked at Effie. "You can do that, Effie. You know all the reporters. Make Prim and Katniss stand right in front of them."

Effie nodded. "I'll make sure Cinna takes care of them too for the day to really make them stand out."

"Good. This has to be very delicate. We have to make our presence known at the execution before slyly slipping off in the chaos. And do you know if the train has any tracking type devices on it?"

"It probably does," Effie groaned. "So whoever takes Mrs. Everdeen and the train has to get the two of them off the train before it stops."

"It's not too much of a problem. Just seeing what kind of time frame we have."

"And also... who's going to get the train and leave with her?"

He paused, glanced at Effie, and shook his head. Then he glanced at Gale and shook it harder. "I guess I can take her. I'm rarely in the spotlight now that Katniss and Peeta are the star-crossed lovers of District 12."

"You can't!" Effie spat, dropping her arms. She pressed her lips together, thinking hard. "If we need another plan like this, you're the mastermind. Besides, with your drunken habits, you'll derail the train."

He scowled at her. "Thanks, Effie."

"It has to be someone else. Someone who will willingly leave and cares enough about her to protect her and stay with her."

"Well..." He trailed off and blinked, looking at Effie. "Peeta's dad?"

"Mr. Mellark?" she blinked, about to question his choice before remembering back with the camera. She paused, caught up in thought again. "You ask, Haymitch."

Haymitch groaned, looking longingly back at his house. "Why do I have to do it? Get Peeta to do ittttt..."

She narrowed her eyes a little. "Okay, then you ask Peeta to go ask his father to abandon his family and home in a possible suicide mission where, regardless of what does actually happen, he'll never see him again and cause great stress to his mother who, judging from her demeanor, can be a rather violent and controlling woman."

"Fine! But I'm only doing this because I could never say no to a beautiful woman."

Her arms crossed again faster than Haymitch could blink as she shot him a glare. "Go. I have some phone calls to make."

He patted the top of her wig and winked at her before heading over to the house.

* * *

The morning of the execution, Effie and the stylists had practically broken into the Everdeen/Mellark household. Effie marched up the stairs to Katniss's room and went to knock at the door. Images of the dead President Snow flashed in her mind again for a brief moment, but she pushed them back and knocked loudly. "Katniss! Katniss, it's time to get up! Cinna and the others are here to get you and Prim ready!"

This time, instead of making Effie wait, she opened the door almost immediately. She was still in her clothes from the day before and her eyes were rimmed with darkness. She forced herself to look at Effie. "Fine, let's get this over with."

Effie was taken aback slightly by the fact Katniss was awake so easily, but said nothing. She just turned and summoned Cinna and his team up the stairs. In not even a minute's time, the crew of beauticians was all in her room and beginning to set up their tools. Venia was the first to speak.

"Oh, Katniss, we're going to m-make you so beautiful for today!" she said, trying to force a cheery tone on her voice but failing miserably. Cinna had warned the three of them to try their best to not bring up the execution.

Katniss forced a small smile at her team, but it was hollow. "Thanks, guys."

Octavia started to tear up and turned away quickly, making it seem like she was busying herself with her makeup kit.

The rest of the process seemed almost eerily quiet as the three shaved, plucked, primped, and braided until she was all done. The overall appearance was to be based off mourning, yet the crew were instructed to introduce shades of white and gold to contrast the darks and match Katniss's trademark pin. By the time they were done, it was impossible to ignore her, especially with the introduction of small white flowers throughout her braid. Cinna had designed a knee length white dress with black and golden sashes around her waist.

Katniss quietly fastened her pin to the front of her dress and stood up once they were finished. She smiled at them with a hint of sorrow behind her eyes. "Thank you. You three did beautifully."

Octavia let out a wail and quickly left the room while Flavius bowed his head and then quietly followed her. Venia, the last left, just gave Katniss a quick hug before turning to run after the other sobbing stylists to find a corner or somewhere for the three of them to cry.

Katniss lowered her eyes after her team left. She slowly stood up and left the room, trying to control the sorrow that threatened to choke her, even while she looked so put together.

Upon seeing his crew leave so suddenly, Cinna shook his head. He waited for her in the hallway and gave her a soft smile when she walked to him. "You look stunning."

She paused for a moment before looking up at him. "Thank you, Cinna. Everything you planned about this outfit is perfect, but I don't feel stunning."

He nodded, understanding what she meant. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief with a replica of her mockingjay printed at one of its corners. He handed it to her. "Don't be afraid to react. You're human too."

She took it quietly and shook her head slightly. "Not in front of the cameras. In front of the cameras, I'm just another thing for the Capitol to laugh at."

"Trust me, Katniss. They won't be laughing."

"How can you be so sure?"

He just gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before turning towards the stairs again.

At the top of the stairs stood Prim, her hair pulled back into a bun on the top of her head and matching flowers in their hair. However, her flowers were black in contrast with the blonde bun while Katniss's was chosen as white to stand out from her darker hair. Her outfit was identical to Katniss's, though the dress itself was black with white in the sashes. Her makeup was done in the same, though the stylists had slight problems around her eyes. The eyeliner looked watered down, probably from tears.

"Portia sent her team to help me out since I knew my crew would have their hands tied. She looks just as beautiful as you do, Katniss."

Katniss looked up at her sister and smiled slightly, holding a hand out to her from the bottom of the stairs. "No, Cinna. She looks more beautiful than me."

Prim walked down slowly before grasping tightly to her older sister's hands. She looked up to Katniss, her eyes starting to water again. "Y-you look great, Katniss."

She pressed a kiss to Prim's forehead, careful not to smear any makeup. "You look better, little duck."

"You two better hurry," Cinna warned as he opened the door for them. "Everybody is waiting for you outside."

Katniss sniffled once and tightened her grip on Prim's hand, nodding. She turned around and walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12: Bullet

**Chapter 12. Bullet**

Beside Katniss and Prim, Effie walked to their left while Peeta stepped alongside Katniss's right. Trying to comfort her a little, he held her hand the entire way there.

As soon as the platform was in sight, Katniss sucked in a small breath. She held onto Peeta's hand tightly and, with her free hand, lifted Cinna's handkerchief to wipe the tears that squeezed from her eyes.

Before them stood nearly every citizen of District 12. They circled around the platform, which had been raised for the occasion for all to see. Peacekeeper Thread stood next to the hanging post, a noose already in place. His beady eyes stared down into the amount of people and it almost looked like he was smiling.

Among the crowd, multiple crews of reporters and cameramen littered the area, preparing their equipment to stay trained at the platform.

Madge glanced at Peeta, Prim, Katniss, and Effie as they appeared and smiled reassuringly. Katniss, however, didn't return the smile. Upon catching sight of Thread and all the cameras, she turned to Peeta, tracks starting to appear on her cheeks from her carefully applied makeup. "I don't know if I can do this."

"It's alright, I'll be here with you," Peeta cooed, trying to keep her calm as he hugged her briefly.

Effie watched the two before turning to them. "We're going to go to the front. From there, we'll be too close that the reporters won't be able to interview or question us."

Peeta froze before looking to Effie. "Do we have to be right at the front? I mean..."

Effie ignored him and began to walk. Katniss pressed her face against Peeta's shoulder as her hands began to shake, but she followed Effie as instructed.

They passed Gale. He stood in a grey worn out hoodie, looking a little plumper then he had last Katniss saw him, but she didn't really notice. She gave him a silent nod before fixing her eyes forward.

But Gale barely looked at her.

His hands were shoved in the front pockets of his hooded sweatshirt. He caught sight of Haymitch from the other end of the crowd. It took a few minutes as Haymitch watched Effie before feeling Gale's eyes upon him. He moved his head slowly and caught Gale's eye.

Gale gave him a slight nod before turning his attention fully on the platform. He could see the cameras all turning on, the reporters beginning to speak, and two Peacekeepers beginning to drag up a much thinner and dirty Iris Everdeen.

Thread turned towards Iris before picking up a microphone. "Iris Everdeen, on behalf of the Panem Government, you have been found guilty for the following crimes: murder, conspiracy, and treason. For this, you have been sentenced to death by hanging."

Katniss let go of Prim's hand and curled her arm around her shoulders. She pulled her closer, getting ready to hide her face when she had to. To Peeta's dismay and annoyance, a few of the cameras had put their attention on the two Everdeen sisters. He tried to step in a place to block their view, but Effie pulled him right back where he had been previously.

"Stop fidgeting, you're making me nervous," she spat at him.

"And to you," Thread began, looking to the crowd. "Let this be a warning that when you go against our Panem Government. Your crimes will not be forgiven."

Katniss's chin automatically rose in defiance at Thread's words. Even now she stood up straighter, refusing to show weakness to the cameras. Thread looked down directly towards her and their eyes locked.

Behind him, the two Peacekeepers tightened the noose around Iris's neck and positioned her above the trap door before backing off. When they declared their work finished, Thread's smirk grew wider as he turned around towards the lever.

* * *

Away from all the cameras' gazes and at the back of the crowd, Gale slipped behind a nearby building. He reached under his hoodie and pulled out a black, worn out sheet with holes in it. He pulled the cloth over his head to hide his identity, the holes placed conveniently so his sight wasn't blocked.

Then, pre-planted behind a wagon, he pulled out a quiver of arrows along with a short, hunting bow. The arrows had cloth sacks hanging below arrowhead and a wick wrapped around the neck. He made a face as the fowl scent of gasoline overpowered his smell.

As quickly as he could, Gale began to light all the wicks. He knew his time was limited and, if he spared even a second, he'd be engulfed instead. But he had to time the first shot right. He kept his eye on Thread as he loaded the first burning arrow into the bow.

Haymitch watched Gale out of the corner of his eye. He was ready to run at his cue.

Then it came.

Thread pulled the lever down as Gale released the firs, letting his flaming arrow fly. The square on the platform that Iris stood on dropped, her body following after as she braced herself. The metal arrow cut through the rope, causing Iris to crash land on the ground under the stage.

Above, Gale's arrow landed on the post of the gallow. The sack remained intact, but Gale fired at it with a second. Gasoline flew into the air and the fire in the wicks quickly ignited it.

It exploded before Thread could process what had happened.

Haymitch waited a few seconds before ducking and running over to the platform. He reached under it and grabbed Iris's hand before taking off in the opposite direction.

Katniss was at a loss and her eyes were wide. But only one person had aim like that other than herself and she knew it. Immediately, she began searching the crowd for Gale. Before she could get too far, Effie stepped in front of her. She began her little panic attack, shouting how they had to get back and away from the flames. Though she was overplaying her concern and constantly looked back over her shoulder towards where Haymitch had escaped to.

* * *

Haymitch ducked low and ran back toward the train with Iris. Having thrown the noose from her neck, Iris followed closely behind Haymitch. The Peacekeepers were all too occupied with trying to get Thread far from the flames and determine who had fired the arrow.

There was no order, only chaos. It was the perfect diversion.

"Thank you," Iris whispered at him as they closed in on the train ahead.

Outside the door to the tram, a few unconscious bodies scattered around the ground. Most were bleeding slightly from the head as Mr. Mellark tossed one aside. He reached out his hand towards them. "Hurry up!"

Haymitch ran the last few yards toward the train and tugged Iris in front of him. He stopped and pushed her slightly toward Mr. Mellark. Without a question or looking back, she quickly dove onto the train. Mr. Mellark pulled her up before looking back at Haymitch. "I got her from here, go!"

Haymitch nodded, clutching his chest from lack of air. Then he turned and ran/stumbled back toward the site of the would-have-been execution. As he stumbled away, the doors closed and locked firmly behind his back. Before he was halfway to the burning platform, the train had begun its travel away from District 12.

* * *

Back in the central plaza, Gale clenched his bow tightly under his makeshift cape. He tried to disappear into the crowd, but found his body suddenly thrown backwards. He fell to the ground, a sharp pain in his neck. Someone had found the noose Mrs. Everdeen had abandoned and now lassoed it around Gale's neck.

Gale could only strain his neck back enough to catch the anger on the singed haired, burnt clothed Peacekeeper Thread. He was yanked back so hard, Gale's underfed body flew back like a rag doll. Gale nearly gagged at the force, but was slightly thankful for the sheet. If it wasn't there, his flesh would be brush burned and made the discomfort more unbearable.

But Thread was done with the mystery act. He reached down, curling his fingers around the hole for Gale's eyes on the sheet and ripped it apart.

"I had a feeling it would be either you or one of those damned Victors," he spat, pulling the noose even tighter around his neck. "I promised an execution tonight, and God dammit, there will be one! Whether I have to string you up to a tree or let you burn with the rest of the platform!"

* * *

Katniss continued to crane her neck around Effie, holding on tightly to Prim. Her eyes spotted a struggle in the panicked crowd and she saw Thread and Gale. Her arm dropped from around Prim and she started to run toward them.

"Katniss, stop!" Effie shouted towards her before grabbing the dark haired girl around the waist in an attempt to hold her back.

Katniss screamed and struggled against Effie's grip fiercely. "Gale!"

Haymitch suddenly came up behind Thread. He grabbed him by the back of his shirt and spun him around so they were standing face to face with Gale between them. His eyes were dark with fury and he narrowed them dangerously. "I would suggest you let the boy go, Thread, before this gets bad for you."

Thread's beady eyes narrowed right back at him. "Do you really think an old, worn out drunk like yourself can do anything to stop me?" he laughed as he went to push Haymitch hard in the shoulder.

Haymitch caught Thread's hand and twisted it backward. "I'm not as worn out as you might think. If you don't release him, I'm afraid you'll find out just how agile I can be."

Thread winced and grit his teeth towards Haymitch. "You... you'll all be punished for this. This entire District will be punished for your actions!" he threatened before dropping Gale's noose. However, his hand immediately went to his pants pocket and pulled out a small handgun, pointing it at Haymitch. "Release my arm."

Haymitch's eyes widened a fraction as he grabbed Gale and pushed him out of the way. He may have dropping Thread's arm but the fact that Haymitch dared to make it a second thought brought his finger closer to the trigger. "None shall go unpunished," he warned before aiming towards Haymitch's chest. Just as he pulled the trigger, Peeta flew from the crowd, tackling Thread to the ground.

It didn't stop the gun from firing.

"Haymitch!"


	13. Chapter 13: Bang

**Chapter 13. Bang**

By the time Effie and Katniss reached the scene, Peeta had muscled the gun out from Thread's hand. He brought the gun up and clubbed him three times over the head with it. Thread laid unconscious, blood dripping down his neck.

Effie dropped down to her knees before looking over Haymitch with widened eyes, trying to see where the bullet hit. She felt like she was going to faint from the smell of blood and worry alone. She began to mutter over and over again, her voice sore though from screaming to him. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..."

Haymitch continued gripping his left shoulder and he laughed shakily, his face gray. "Oh, Effie, I... knew you cared."

"Stop messing around, you just got shot!" she screamed at him, her entire body shaking.

"Just in the shoulder," he croaked. Then, he opened one eye at her before glancing at Peeta. "Thanks, Peeta."

Peeta put the gun in his pocket before turning to Haymitch. "You need to get that checked out. You can still get blood poisoning or bleed out."

"Yeah, yeah," He gritted his teeth and sat up, his face going paler. "I'll... just pour some liquor... on it."

"Don't move so suddenly!" Effie scolded as she got up and grabbed his arm to attempt to help, though she wasn't exactly what you would call strong. Haymitch accepted Effie's limited help and slowly staggered up to his feet, swaying slightly. He glared weakly at Thread motionless on the ground.

"Bastard."

Effie made a little strained face as she tried to help hold him up before looking to Katniss. "Is Gale alright?"

Katniss had rushed over to Gale around the same time Effie made it to Haymitch. She had cupped his cheeks, trying to check for any serious damage, but the sheet covered most of his neck. Carefully, Gale pulled it up over his head along with the noose, revealing a ring of bruises around his neck.

"No," Katniss answered, staring. "Jesus, Gale."

"I had to keep my promise," he forced out, though his voice was more than a little hoarse.

She shook her head once before leaning in and pressing her lips briefly against his, forgetting they were right in the middle of the square, in front of Peeta and in front of everyone else who was still there. The kiss only lasted a moment before she pulled back. "You're so stupid. And don't talk."

Gale's eyebrows shot up slightly as he just nodded, a slow smile forming across his mouth.

Peeta stared at the two for a brief moment before quickly looking around, not wanting Katniss to catch him staring. "Let's get back to Haymitch's so the man can stop bleeding out."

Katniss blushed and let go, remembering where she was. She went over to Haymitch's other side to help.

Gale got up, a little shaky at first, but managed his own. He began to follow the group as they started their way from the mostly deserted plaza. But from the corner of his head, he saw movement.

Thread's head slowly began to rise from the ground. His eyes narrowed as they shot at Gale.

"D-don't worry, Mr. Hawthorne," he began, causing Gale to stop dead in his tracks. "The food from your extra submissions o-of tesserae will arrive at your f-family's door soon."

The smirk on his face never faltered.

* * *

After about an hour, everybody had calmed down. Once again, they were all congregated at Haymitch's house. Being the only and best source of free medical treatment, Prim had volunteered to tend to Haymitch's shoulder. However, she had suggested that Effie help her out, telling Katniss to thank Gale for the two of them properly while she worked.

Katniss had nodded and walked off to find Gale.

Gale was sitting outside on the front stoop of the home. His neck has been wrapped with some sort of ointment for the bruises, but all he really could do was let it heal on its own. He just sat and watched the smoke rising in the distance.

Katniss stepped out and paused. She shut the door and sat down next to Gale, quietly taking a few flowers out of her hair. She cleared her throat and spoke quietly. "Thank you, Gale. From me and Prim."

"You don't need to thank me," he said simply, his eyes never leaving the smoke. "If anything, I should thank you."

She blinked, dropping her hands to her lap. "Thank me? Why?"

"All these years, I've talked about a rebellion. About how we need to act, but I never did anything myself. Now, I did it. I finally did something and made a difference."

"But... that was you. Not me. I didn't do anything but sit in the crowd and look stupid."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have done anything. You don't realize what effect you can have on people, Katniss. Enough so to make me, Haymitch, Mr. Mellark, and even someone like Effie come together to stand up against the oppression."

She paused and slowly looked at him. Gale's words should have been inspirational, but all they did was make her angry. "Come together? You guys planned this with Peeta's dad and Effie but couldn't be bothered to let me in on it? While I sat there, on the verge of a panic attack, thinking of Prim and how I would have to comfort her later after our mother was killed?"

"We couldn't let you know. If we did, and got caught, you would be dragged into it. You need to stay safe."

She let out a shaky breath and stood up. "This is low even for you, Gale. I thought you understood I can take care of myself but you're just like everyone else. _I_ survived the Games and I alone kept Peeta alive while doing so, but it's like it doesn't matter what I do. I'm still going to be treated like a helpless little girl from the Seam, which is who I _never_ have been. I take that kiss back, you don't deserve it."

Gale tore his gaze from the smoke, but instead stood up. "Alright, fine. Do you want me to go out and find your mother to face another potential hanging sentence then too? Have me take back everything I did for you?" He seemed cold, almost emotionless now as he still refused to look at her.

She stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "I said thank you for that. It's just cold and terrible that you would make me go through that! That all of you would!"

"I told you that I was going to save your mother. It's your fault that you didn't have faith in me."

She narrowed her eyes. "You could have told me your plan. I was sitting there, thinking you hadn't thought of anything since you hadn't confided in me. If one of your family members was going to be killed and I had a plan, you can be damn sure I'd tell you."

He let out a soft laugh as from the corner of his eye, he saw the last streams of smoke disperse into the night sky. "Well, for my sake, I hope you do."

She paused, her arms dropping after a moment. She faltered, unsure. "What does that mean?"

Finally, he turned to look at her. His eyes were slightly blood shot and red and his skin paler, almost fearful like. Between the look in his eyes and the bandages around his neck, it was easily the most pathetic the boy has ever looked in his life. He only allowed her to absorb this for a moment before turning away again. "I'm going to be Reaped for the Hunger Games."

She furrowed her eyebrows and slowly took his hand, tugging on it gently. Her anger vanished. "Gale, you don't know that."

"No one else heard him, but I did," he whispered. "Thread, he's signing me in for extra tesserae. With how the Quarter Quell works, and now with my name in there who knows how many times, it's bound to happen. I wouldn't be surprised if Thread took out every other name in District 12 other than mine at this point."

Katniss paused, jaw hanging open for a moment, before she shut her mouth determindedly. "He can't do that! Surely there's... regulations or... or something."

"He can do whatever he wants," Gale flatly answered, squeezing her hand a little more. "But it doesn't matter to me. I'll go and I'll put an end to everything."

She lowered her eyes and nodded slightly, barely concealing a small sniffle. "I'll be there when you're Reaped, Gale. I'll be your mentor, Peeta can take care of the other one, and I promise I'll do everything I can the entire time."

"I knew you would be," he smiled a little, looking down at her again. "Are you still mad at me?"

She shook her head, looking at the ground. "No, you know I can't be mad at you now. I almost think you did it on purpose."

He laughed slightly and shrugged, but said nothing. Gale allowed for another moment of awkward silence as he thought quickly to himself, deciding what to say next. With a small sigh, he decided it would be best to stop holding information from her.

"There is... one other thing Haymitch and I talked about."

She blinked and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Am I allowed to hear it?"

"You'd probably punch me in the neck if I didn't tell you everything at this point."

She allowed a small smile and nodded. "At least you're learning."

"Learning? How long have I known you now, Katniss? Did you really think I didn't expect you to be mad at me for not telling you?" He looked back at her before moving so he was directly before her. Reaching down, he took her other hand in his and leaned in a little as to be quiet in case other ears were upon them. "When I'm Reaped, Haymitch has a plan on what to do about the Capitol."

She paused and looked directly into his eyes, searchingly, before lowering her voice as well. "A rebellion? Are there any specifics yet?"

"I'd need to talk to Haymitch more about it. We were more focused on getting your mother freed since that was a more pressing matter at the time. But he said the Hunger Games were going to be a large part of it."

She nodded slightly. "That's understandable. And we can talk to him when he's better, since I'm not sure if he'll be invited to mentor this year."

"Alright. For now, you should go see Madge. After the ruckus I caused earlier, she might be a little freaked out by the whole thing. I'm going to see how Haymitch is doing."

"Alright." She smiled slightly and let go of Gale's hands, nodding. Gale put a hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair up slightly before leaning in and kissing her forehead quickly.

"I'll talk to you later, Catnip."

She rolled her eyes slightly, but still smiled. "Later, Gale."

She walked down the steps and headed toward Madge's house. En route to her friend's home, her own house in Victor's Village was completely darkened with the exception of one room. The bedroom that had been claimed by Mr. and Mrs. Mellark was lit up brightly on the second floor.

Katniss had assumed that, during the commotion, Mrs. Mellark ran back to the house by herself. Then, moments after they had arrived back at Haymitch's, Peeta had mentioned wanting to check on her. He had never returned and everybody was too preoccupied with Haymitch to notice.

The closer Katniss got, the clearer the sounds of screams could be heard from the inside. They weren't screams of terror or pain, but angry screams much like those when Peeta had burnt the bread those years ago. Katniss slowed down when she reached her house. She let out a slow breath and, instead of heading to Madge's, went straight up to the door and walked in.

As she stepped on the red carpet, she heard Peeta screaming something back at his mother.

Peeta never screams or even talks back to his mother.

Then, a bang.

The second of its kind that day.


	14. Chapter 14: Broken

**Chapter 14. Broken**

Katniss's breath caught in her throat and she ran straight up the stairs. She burst into the room. Inside stood Peeta, arms covered in scratch marks and his right eye beginning to swell. He was in a trance-like state of shock as he stood over his mother, who laid on the ground with blood escaping the shot wound in her forehead. Between her and Peeta laid the gun he had taken from Peacekeeper Thread.

Katniss gasped, her eyes shooting from Peeta to his mother prone on the floor. She put a hand over her mouth. "Peeta, what have you done?"

Peeta at this point couldn't even speak coherant sentences. Slowly he backed up until his back was up against the wall and slid down it to a sit, his eyes starting to gloss over.

"I-I didn't... she was... Dad..."

She watched him and slowly lowered her hand. She walked over to him and kneeled in front of him, touching his bruised eye gently. "Peeta, it's okay. It's not your fault. Look at your face..."

He shook his head furiously before putting his face in her hands. She gripped his shoulders tightly, concerned. "Come on, Peeta. Come on, you need to get out of this room."

"H-he left us - Just a note." Peeta murmured, refusing to move or look at her. "S-she couldn't - she shot - I can't leave her." He wasn't even making sense anymore.

Katniss paused for a brief second before wrapping her arms around him. "Peeta, please."

Peeta winced at the sudden contact and almost went to push her away. Instead though, he gripped her shoulders tightly and buried his face in her shoulder, a few stray tears starting to fall from his cheeks.

His father was gone and his mother was dead. He never felt so useless, alone, and unstable before.

Katniss stroked his hair softly and kissed his temple. "It's okay, Peeta, I'm here. We'll just sit here for a while, okay? Until you're ready."

Peeta just nodded slowly as he continued to cling to her, almost like a lost child. It was exactly what he felt like. "I-I can't believe she..."

Katniss continued to stroke his hair and rock him gently, like she had done with Prim after the news about their mother. "I know. Just try to calm down. Focus on my voice. I'm here, Peeta, and everything's going to be okay."

Peeta just nodded and remained quiet, trying to take everything in and find a way to deal with it. The fact that Katniss was here did comfort him a great deal, but the impact of everything was still crushing him.

After some time - a half hour, maybe full hour - Peeta slowly lifted his head from Katniss's shoulder and stared up at her. "I-I need to get out of this room."

Katniss looked down at him and nodded, setting her hands gently on his shoulders before standing up. "Alright. Let's go."

Peeta pushed his back against the wall to try and hoist himself up. Once on his feet, he took a very wobbly step forward and nearly fell over. He was still too shaken to be moving on his own, but he knew he needed to get out. To get away from his mother. To wake up from this nightmare to his mom and dad bickering back at the bakery about how the pie crusts are too thick.

Katniss moved forward quickly and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Peeta, just lean on me, okay? We need to get to Haymitch's to figure out what to do." She was avoiding looking in the direction where Peeta's mother was still laying.

He looked up at her, nodding as he tried to straighten up. Suddenly, he reached down and gripped her hand. "Please don't leave me too."

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him for a moment before gently kissing his forehead. "Peeta, I'm not going to."

"Y-You promise?"

"I promise, Peeta. Why would you even say something like that?"

"I just - it doesn't seem I have many people left..."

She squeezed his hand tightly. "We stuck together through the Games and we'll stick together now. Forever, okay?"

"Forever?" he asked, needing reassurance. "This i-isn't another act?"

She frowned, unsure if he really thought that lowly of her. "There's no one to act for here, Peeta."

He nodded as he forced out a small, empty smile. "Forever. T-thanks, Katniss."

She smiled at him reassuringly and tightened her arm around his waist before leading him from the room. Peeta followed, still a little zombie-like. However, he seemed the tiniest bit better which was still a plus, all things considered. He lifted his head slightly as he followed. "Where are we going?"

Katniss helped him out of the house and smoothed his hair back from his face a little. "Haymitch's."

"Why? Can't we just stay here… in case she wakes up."

She closed her eyes briefly and shook her head, forcing a smile. "Peeta, she - I need to speak with Effie and Haymitch. And I'm not leaving you. We'll come back, okay?"

"Okay," he muttered, dropping his head again. Katniss held him close, feeling her heart break further. She pressed her mouth against his temple again, and walked into Haymitch's house.

Inside, the only person in the living room left was Prim. Passing through, she was carrying a bucket of water with a blood stained rag inside of it which she had been using to clean Haymitch's wound. When the door opened, she stopped, looked over, and smiled. "Welcome back, Katniss. Peeta."

Katniss smiled, slightly strained, at Prim. "Hi, Prim. Where are Haymitch and Effie?"

"Haymitch's room. He's still resting, I just finished putting bandages on him. Effie and Gale are talking to him."

She nodded a little. "If you're finished, do you think you could sit down here with Peeta while I talk with them?"

Prim blinked, looking at Peeta then back at Katniss. "Is everything okay?"

She smiled reassuringly at both Peeta and Prim, sitting Peeta down in a chair. "Of course."

Prim nodded before putting the bucket down and sitting by Peeta. "Okay. Knock before you go in though, they said it was private."

She nodded a little and rubbed Peeta's shoulder gently before heading upstairs. She stopped outside Haymitch's door and knocked.

"We're almost done, Prim," Effie called back towards the door.

"It's Katniss."

There was a quiet pause before the door opened, but Effie didn't answer. Gale stood on the other side, holding the door open for her. "Hey, how was Madge?"

She shook her head quickly, stepping in. "I didn't see Madge. I saw Peeta and this is an emergency."

"Emergency? Dear Lord, what on earth happened now?" Effie groaned from her chair she was sitting at next to Haymitch's bed.

Haymitch sat up slightly in his bed to look at Katniss while she searched for the words before sighing. "I think he killed his mother."

There was a very long and awkward pause as everybody just stared at her in disbelief. Leave it to Effie Trinket to be the first to speak.

"WHAT? What do you mean 'killed his mother'? How? Why?"

"She," Katniss sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Well, you know she was a bit on the angry side. I've heard it before, her hitting him. She freaked out when she found out Mr. Mellark was gone and I think Peeta shot her in the head. I guess he took Thread's gun and - I didn't know what to do."

Haymitch continued staring at her for a long time before falling back on his pillows, groaning.

"Where is he now?" Gale asked, looking like he was ready to rush out and find him.

"Downstairs with Prim. He wanted to stay with his. He still thinks she's going to wake up." She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. Gale froze on the spot before staring at Katniss with strong disbelief.

"Peeta just murdered his mother and you think it's a good idea to leave him alone with Prim?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why is it a bad idea to leave him with Prim? I couldn't bring him up here, he can't listen to this."

"He just murdered somebody, Katniss. His mother, none the less! He's obviously not mentally stable!"

She frowned. "He's fine! I sat with him for almost an hour and he's _fine. _Don't call him mentally unstable."

"Katniss, you said it himself. He _murdered his mother._ What if Prim says the wrong thing to him that sets him off again? How can you be calm about this?"

She just stood there a moment, her face going from indignant at Gale to slowly horrified. _Oh god, what is wrong with me? _She turned and ran back down the stairs, unsure why she didn't even think twice before leaving her sister with Peeta. Close on her heels, Gale ran down after her, leaving behind a very concerned and slightly freaked out Effie to tend to the wounded Haymitch.

Haymitch sighed. "Everything always has to happen in the same day, doesn't it?"

Katniss ran into the living room and looked at Peeta and Prim. Much to Katniss and Gale's relief, Prim was completely fine. In fact, she had somehow moved Peeta from the chair to sitting next to her on the couch. Prim had also introduced Buttercup to the conversation, who was curled up on Prim's lap but had his head resting on Peeta's leg.

She stopped when she saw Katniss and smiled at her and Gale. "Katniss! You're done talking to Haymitch and Effie already?"

Katniss panted slightly, watching them for a second, before turning and glaring at Gale. Gale stared at the two before turning back to the glaring huntress beside him. "What?"

She put her hands on her hips. "You made me panic for no reason!"

"You act like I knew for certain! I was only concerned. It's obvious I wouldn't have known everything would be okay!"

"I'm just saying you said..."

She trailed off, glancing at Peeta and Prim. She was afraid Peeta was too fragile to hear much of anything right now, so she took Gale's sleeve and headed back upstairs. Gale let out a heavy sigh before following her back to the room. Upon re-entry, Effie looked at the two.

"Is Prim okay? Even if she isn't, just tell me yes otherwise I'm going to hop over that fence and run myself back to the Capitol to get away from all this chaos."

Katniss sighed and glared at Gale again before looking back at Effie. "She's fine, Gale's just being paranoid. Now, what am I supposed to do with the dead body in my house?"

"We can call Darius. Tell him she killed herself after finding out her husband helped the 'traitor' escape," Gale suggested, making the quotation symbols with his fingers over the word traitor.

Katniss paused and then looked at him. "I hadn't thought of that. It does look kind of self inflicted."

"Are you sure it wasn't?" Effie asked, a little hopeful.

"I-I don't know. Maybe," she pondered before shaking her head. "I'll go find Darius again."

Gale nodded towards her. Effie however, crossed her arms. "Is there anything else while we're all here? Anyone else arrested, died, or anything of that sort? Now would be the best time, I can't get any more frenzied then I am now."

Katniss narrowed her eyes a bit before Haymitch set his hand on Effie's arm. "It's been a hard day. Katniss, just get your house situation settled and we can all try to relax. Right, Effie?"

Effie just huffed, saying nothing more. Katniss nodded and walked back downstairs, Gale close behind. Haymitch looked at Effie pointedly. "Now, was that so hard?"

"This is all so crazy," she muttered, pushing his hand off her arm.

He set his hand flat on the bed and frowned. "It would be less crazy if the littlest Everdeen would bring me my damn white liquor."

"That only helps your case," she spat, looking at him. "Which, in the long term, is going to _kill you_. Maybe that's why the little medic is refusing to give you any."

Haymitch glared at her. "Yeah, well, stress is going to kill you, so we're in the same boat, Trinket."

Effie bit her bottom lip before speaking without much thought behind it. "Well, perhaps I'd be less stressed if I didn't have to juggle responsibility over two of the most unexpectedly difficult Victors in Hunger Games history and an irresponsible, careless drunk I wouldn't be so stressed."

Haymitch looked at her for a second before setting his head back down on his pillow. "Well, if that's how you feel, how about you leave me alone? Go brush your hair or something, you self-centered, Capitol-bred princess."

Effie's eyes flared suddenly at his words before standing up to leave. "Better that then to drown my sorrows uncontrollably through alcohol! At least I try to actually do something!"

Haymitch sat up and looked at her through narrowed eyes, ignoring the pain that shot up his left side. "Yeah, well, I'd rather be a 'drunk' than be a selfish prude who thinks she's above everyone else!"

"SELFISH? You may be older than me, but I never thought you were so senile! My entire career is dedicated to Katniss and Peeta now and I even helped with this entire Iris ordeal! But _no, _apparently I'm self-centered and selfish? Lay down before you hurt yourself and keep crying over the fact that your liver isn't dying fast enough!"

He scowled. "Oh, I know your job is so hard! Helping take children and teach them how to be well-mannered before they die!"

"At least I manage to successfully accomplish my job! Unlike yours which you have the option to choose if you _feel_ like trusting in the child entrusted to you, I don't have that luxury! I have to slave over every little detail right down to what their diets should consist of! I have to fully immerse myself in these children, while you just sit back and could not care any less!"

"I couldn't care less? Am I not the one who just got SHOT protecting someone very important to Katniss? Effie, you're a rookie. You haven't had to see kid after kid come through here and die. It doesn't matter to you. You'll _never _understand it because you're a Capitol pawn. You've never had it like Katniss or Prim or Gale or myself and you never will.

"You give food to these kids who have never tasted anything like the gourmet food you're shoving down their throats and then you _judge _them for not having proper table manners. You're disgusting. You can try to pretend to care, but we all know you'd rather be in the Capitol, going to fancy parties that celebrate the deaths of innocent children, instead of sitting here, in peasant District 12."

Effie couldn't take it anymore. Injured or otherwise, she didn't care what condition Haymitch was in. She promptly took a step forward before bringing her hand up and smacking him with as much strength as she could muster across the face.

Haymitch's head snapped to the side. He chuckled before wiping a small amount of blood from his lip. "If you can't handle the truth, don't start things you can't finish, Effie."

"You - You're the disgusting one, Abernathy. You don't understand me and you never will."

"Ditto, sweetheart."

"Don't give me one of your stupid pet names," she spat before turning and storming out the door. However, it wasn't her room she turned to. Instead, she marched down the stairs and into the kitchen, making certain to break the first bottle of alcohol she found as loudly as possible.

He winced and just fell back against his pillows, crossing his arms.

"I can't believe I almost..."

He trailed off and turned onto his good side.


	15. Chapter 15: Sorry

**Chapter 15. Sorry**

A week later, things were still off at Haymitch's house. He was bed ridden for the majority of it though, so it wasn't too bad. He spent most his days blaming laying around as Prim mended his arm. Though, his pain was significantly lessened now. She managed to get his arm in a sling and she stopped visiting.

He slowly clambered up one morning and showered. The skin was still tender against the hot water, but he coped. After he was cleaner than he had been in weeks, he slowly descended downstairs. He made sure to check for Effie around every corner. To his dismay, Effie sat in the hallway next to the telephone. She didn't seem to notice him though as she was in the middle of a conversation.

"It's in a week and I know since they've stuck me here this long, they expect me to be an escort here again, but I positively can't!"

He scowled and rolled his eyes, walking past her and into the kitchen, searching in all his hidden places for some liquor. Effie paused, taking notice in this. Pressing her lips together, she turned back to the phone. "I can sense another fight, Cressida. Let me call you back later."

As she hung up the phone, she merely crossed her arms and legs, watching the door. In the past week she had busied herself with searching the entire house, top to bottom, for every bottle he had stashed. Haymitch searched every cabinet, nook, and cranny for his bottles and he froze, turning around to look at her, eyes narrow.

"You didn't."

Effie refused to answer and just turned her head away.

He walked over to her and glared down at her. "Effie, how dare you?"

"Oh, are we speaking now?"

"Oh, are we speaking now?" he mocked in a higher tone, trying to copy her Capitol accent. "Shut up. Who do you think you are, throwing away my personal property? For such a well-mannered broad, that is rude."

"Since when does a District 12 peasant such as yourself care about what is rude and proper?" Effie purposefully deepened her tone yet raised the volume. If he viewed her as such a stuck up, selfish queen, then she was going to act like one.

"Cute. Just provide me with replacement alcohol and all will be forgotten."

"No."

He growled and opened and closed his fists a few times before sitting in one of his chairs, gripping his hair. Effie turned her head slightly to look at him fully after the growl. "Perhaps if you apologized."

He rubbed his face, scratching his palms with his stubble. "If I apologize, you'll replace it?"

Effie raised an eyebrow at his reaction. She had more expected him to flip out at the suggestion, perhaps even knock over a chair or something. He tiredly put his head on his table.

"You didn't answer me."

"I said perhaps."

"Then no. I have nothing to apologize for."

"And if I told you yes, you would have apologized?"

"I would have considered it." He paused. "But probably not. I can buy my own."

"I was going to say. I didn't view you as that easy to break, Haymitch."

"And the compliments keep coming. I guess I'll have to add that to irresponsible and careless."

"I have quite the extensive list myself, you know."

"You're welcome." He smirked at her, but it was slightly hesitant and even nervous.

And it was for good reason. Effie just clenched her fists tighter, looking like she wanted to jump up and slap him again. However, she managed to keep her composure as best she could. Instead, she closed her eyes and turned her head away.

Haymitch paused and stood up. He took a step toward her and put his hand on the door frame. "Listen, Effie. You don't have to leave. I know you can't stand me, but Katniss and Peeta are going to need you, as well as the two new tributes."

"I can't stand what you think of me," she corrected, her eyes closing a little tighter.

"It was out of line. I was up..." He paused a moment and went to touch her shoulder but thought better of it and dropped his hand to his side. "Out of all the Capitol pawns, you're the best one I've met and I wouldn't trust my district in any other hands."

"Oh, I'm sure," she spat as she suddenly stood. Her arms crossed in their usual manner when she was angry with Haymitch and she turned away from him. "Your precious alcohol is in the spare room Mr. and Mrs. Mellark stayed in while they borrowed space here. You can stop pretending to tolerate me now."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not pretending, Effie. I was upset, okay? I was upset at what you said about me and I said stuff I didn't mean because I couldn't stand what you said and then I proved your point."

Effie didn't answer, trying to play it off as annoyance and anger still at him. However, in reality, she ran through his sentence a few times in her head and still was having a level of difficulty trying to figure it out.

"Effie, haven't you realized? I want to be different around you and I haven't... felt that way since before my Games. I want to talk to you and tell you you're beautiful, with and without your wig, and I want to tell you that I don't get upset, but you accomplished that last week. I'm being sincere and then you just don't want to hear it."

He sighed and stopped leaning on the door frame, standing up straight. It was one of the hardest things ever for him to admit, but over the weeks he had grown more and fonder of the younger woman from the Capitol.

That was clear enough for Effie to understand. Her eyes widened a little and her face reddened as she turned and looked back towards him. She pressed her lips together and bit them shut as she searched her mind for a reponse. It all sounded so sincere, what he said, but there was still a level of distrust. That he might be lying or making fun of her in some odd, foreign, and cruel way.

She managed to choke out one sentence after a long period of thought.

"I don't wear a wig."

She mentally cursed at herself for being so bad at unexpected situations.

This greatly amused Haymitch. He smiled.

"Yes, you do. I've seen you without it."

"What? How-? I do not!" she tried to convince, though a level of panic was evident in her tone.

His smile grew ridiculously large. "You do! I saw it the day you became stranded here. I went to give you a message and you were already asleep with your blonde, curly hair."

At this point her face was redder then any tomato that any citizen of District 12 had ever seen. Immediately, she picked up her clipboard she had sitting beside the phone for messages and whacked him in the chest with it, avoiding his wounded side. "PERVERT! How dare you sneak in on a lady when she's asleep!"

He laughed at her awkward attempts to hurt him. "I didn't know you were asleep! You told me to tell you when that girl called!"

"I did not say immediately! I should have known better then to assume you'd be intelligent and courteous enough to let a woman have her rest for awhile before bursting through her door and..." she gasped before hitting him again. "What else did you do when you broke into my room!"

"Oh my - nothing! I just covered you up with a quilt."

She threw the clipboard back down on the table before throwing him a glare. Paired up with her signature 'angry with Haymitch' arm-cross, she tried to muster up as much of an angry and intimidating look as she could.

He rolled his eyes. "Only you would beat up a man with a clipboard when he's injured."

"Be quiet! You deserved it!"

"I deserve tolerance and understanding, not beatings."

"I understand that you snuck into my room and I tolerate the fact that you're injured so I can't hit you as hard as I'd like."

"Well, then, I apologize."

"Yeah, well - wait, what?"

"I apologize that I did exactly what you wanted me to and then complimented you on your hair. I know it was terrible of me." There was a slight undertone of sincerity, making it sound like he was actually apologizing for something larger, but couldn't quite say it with his pride standing in the way.

Effie, regardless of the undertone, still seemed rather clueless. "Did what I wanted you to?"

He sighed and just sat back down on his chair. "Nevermind."

"Don't say something unless you can elaborate on it!"

He mumbled something down toward his knees.

Effie blinked and leaned her head forward towards him. "Say that again?"

He groaned and leaned his head against the back of the chair so he wouldn't have to look at her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Effie's eyes slowly began to widen before her smile slowly started to do the same. "Was that an apology, Haymitch Abernathy?"

He mumbled, crossing his arms. "Kind of. I guess."

"That's _exactly what it was!_" she almost giggled, she was so happy and excited. "Looks like you really DO have some manners!"

He lifted his head and shot her a glare. "Don't tell anyone."

"Only Cressida," she said before turning back to the telephone, about to call her.

"No!" He jumped up and grabbed her hand before she could touch the phone. Her smile just grew wider as she looked back at him, giggling a little. Haymitch blinked, dropping her hand quickly. "What?"

"Is this the different side you wanted to show me? Your adorably, defensive side?" she continued to laugh.

"I have an image to protect," he frowned as he crossed his arms. Suddenly, he paused, his frown slowly turning in a smirk as he realized fully what she said. "You think I'm 'adorable'?"

"I think it's uncharacteristically different for you," she laughed, turning back and looking up at him.

He raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. "I don't know if I like it."

"Well, only you can decide that," she shrugged before looking back at the phone. She reached down, picking it up again. "While you consider that, I need to give Cressida a call back."

Haymitch paused before nodding. "Fine, but if I hear my name mentioned, I'm ending your call."

She just smiled back at him before starting to dial the number. "Your name is going to come up, but I won't mention the fact you're actually a good guy."

"Fair enough. I'm going to retrieve my liquor."

Effie just made a disappointed sigh but still made her phone call. By the time Haymitch made it up the stairs, the woman on the other end finally answered.

"Cressida? Sorry about that - No, everything's fine - It looks like I'm going to accept the escort job after all."


	16. Chapter 16: Reaping

**Chapter 16. Reaping**

Katniss tossed in her bed for the hundredth time that night. She couldn't stop thinking about where her mother was. She couldn't stop thinking about the bi-annual Quarter Quell. But, worst of all, she couldn't stop thinking about the upcoming day.

The day that could possibly be the worst of her life.

She sighed and sat up, dark hair loose and messy around her shoulders. She slowly pulled back her blankets and stepped onto the cold ground. Quietly, she opened her bedroom door and snuck down the hallway to Peeta's. She didn't know why; her feet just sort of took her there.

She knocked softly on the door. She was certain he would answer – that he was asleep and her raps were too light and she'd realize just how stupid she was being and retreat back to her room like nothing happened.

But the door swung open almost too quick.

Spots of color caked his hands. Most of it was still wet and he smelled of acrylics and oil.

"Katniss?" he blinked his darkened eyes. It was clear he had not been sleeping well himself.

She smiled at him slightly. "Peeta. I can't sleep. Do - do you want some company?"

"Company?" he repeated. Peeta peered back into his room, contemplating. But just as she began to feel the knot of rejection starting to tighten in her stomach, he nodded and held the door open for her. She smiled and walked in under his arm.

The room was a mess, but not in a Haymitch-bottles-and-garbage cluttered kind of way. Peeta had transformed his room into a studio. A few chunks of clay littered the floor alongside paintbrushes and tubes of paint. Even some pieces of carved wood were scattered over tabletops and chairs. But the main focus point in the room was the easels.

The fresh paint on the canvases overpowered all other scents in the room. But it was the images themselves that stopped Katniss in her tracks. Vivid scenes a blend between abstraction and realism. They should have been a little hard to make out, but Katniss recognized them immediately. She could recognize the gore of the Hunger Games in any medium.

Yet, what should have been frightening and sick looked beautiful. Though she was staring at the dead and knew how the scenes had really played out, Peeta captured it in a different light. The figures didn't look dead – they looked asleep. They almost looked holy.

Peeta closed the door. "Sorry about the mess. I've been wanting to try out some of those talents we were supposed to do for that interview a few weeks back."

Katniss stood, transfixed, her eyes on the paintings. She stepped toward them and glanced back at Peeta. "Oh, Peeta, these paintings are beautiful."

"Really think so?" he asked as he walked over beside her. His eyes travelled to each, examining them like it was the first time he looked at them. "They seem fake."

She tilted her head to the side a little before shaking her head. "They seem almost peaceful."

"That's exactly what I mean. The peace in their faces." Slowly, he reached up and ran his fingers along the rim of one canvas. It took a minute for Katniss to recognize the girl in the picture. It was the District 8 girl he had helped kill with the Careers. The girl with the campfire. "It's a lie. They all died in pain, agony, fear, sorrow... I can paint it however I want, but it won't make it true."

"They're paintings. They don't have to be true. It's comforting to think of them that way."

"Comfort and truth aren't the same," Peeta sighed.

He walked down the line of canvases and stopped at the freshest. His mother, laying on the floor of her room in their home. He had finished everything, but her face was still white and incomplete.

"It's weird. I can't think of what her face would look like peaceful."

Katniss frowned and looked at the unfinished painting. "Does this make you feel any better?"

"Kind of. It upsets me, but I kind of feel like it's good for them. Good that at least one person won't forget their sacrifices and deaths. And by making them look peaceful, they're not being remembered necessarily just for dying. Or, at least not in the manner that they had. So, I guess it is a little calming, but then sometimes when I look at them, it still brings back those memories... It's hard to explain, I'm sorry."

She shook her head and slightly laughed, somewhat darkly. "You don't have to explain it to me. I understand. Everyone who sees your paintings will understand too, Peeta."

He just nodded silently back at her before looking down. "I sort of wish we still had those interviews. Partially to show the world but also I wanted to hear what you were going to sing."

She smiled and sat down on Peeta's bed, curling her legs under her body. "I probably would have gotten in trouble."

"Trouble?" he blinked

"Well, taken in context, it could be a song of rebellion, given our... circumstance."

"Can I hear?"

She blushed slightly. But this was Peeta. Out of anybody and given what the two of them had gone through together, she shouldn't have felt embarrassed. So she nodded and cleared her throat first.

Then, she sang.

_"Are you, are you coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three?_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee?_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free?_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me?_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Peeta listened in silence and a very faint smile appeared on his face. By the time she had finished, he was looking right to her with an almost reminiscent look. "I've heard that song before."

She blinked, turning her face up to look at him. "You have?"

He nodded. "A very long time ago. Your dad was in our shop. My dad had told me about how the birds stopped singing when he began. I remember that he was right."

There was a long pause as Peeta looked down to his feet, his mind racing to his own father. Katniss got a little worried during the silence, but Peeta shook the memories away. "You sing it more beautifully then he did."

Her face flushed. "No one can sing more beautifully than my father did. He taught me the song when I was young, before - you know - and then my mom yelled at me, saying it was inappropriate."

"Well, it definitely would be viewed that way now, considering," he partially agreed as he sat down on the bed next to her. "I still think it would have been great to hear you sing it on television."

She smiled and took one of his hands in both of hers. "And I think it would have been great for everyone to see your paintings. What a rebellious couple we would have been. Effie would have had a heart attack."

Peeta couldn't help but laugh. It was probably his first real laugh in weeks, maybe even months. The thought of a stressed and frenzied Effie going around, screaming at the two of them amused him more than it intimidated.

"Poor Effie," he almost sympathized before snickering a little more.

She squeezed his hand. "It's nice to hear your laugh, Peeta. It's been a while."

"I haven't had much to laugh about recently. Thanks for putting a smile on my face again though, Katniss." Peeta squeezed her hand back before looking to her. But the happiness waned and he let out a small sigh. It had to be brought up eventually. "The Reaping is tomorrow. We should probably at least attempt to sleep some tonight."

She glanced at the door and then back up at Peeta. "I've tried that and I'm just - I'm really worried about tomorrow. Do you think maybe... we can try sleeping here... together?"

The way Peeta so quickly nodded had Katniss worried that he had the wrong idea. But the way his eyes cast to the ground nervously made her realize he understood. And that, maybe, he had been wanting to ask her the same. "As long as you're comfortable with it."

She nodded. "Of course I'm comfortable. I was afraid you were going to say no."

He shook his head. "I could never tell you 'no,' Katniss. Come on, let's try to sleep."

Katniss blushed for the third time. She hated how her face reddened every time he complimented her, like she was some giddy schoolgirl. Yet, simultaneously, she didn't want him to stop.

She laid back against his pillows, tugging him beside her by the hand. Once at her side, Peeta pulled the covers up for the two of them. He took extra time to make sure she was fully covered and even gave her the majority of the pillow. Absentmindedly, he reached over and pushing some hair away from her face. "Goodnight, Katniss."

She was glowing red.

"Goodnight, Peeta."

* * *

Bright and early, as always, Effie was banging at the doors for Katniss and Peeta to wake up. When she found the two sleeping in the same room, she was confused. But she pushed it aside for later questioning. Their schedule came first in her book.

Rushed off in two separate directions, it was the fastest prepping the stylists had ever completed. Their goal was simple - to only accent and let Katniss and Peeta's natural appearances take precedence. It would be out of the ordinary for them to look too dolled up for a Reaping ceremony.

After the two were dressed, they were instructed to wait in the living room for Haymitch and Effie.

"I bet the reason they hurried with us was because Effie wants to try and coax Haymitch into looking decent," Peeta muttered with a small laugh under his breath. It seemed like the old, happy Peeta was slowly starting to come back.

Katniss just smiled at Peeta and took his hand. "Good luck with that. I don't think Haymitch owns anything that doesn't smell like dead animal."

"Alcohol," Peeta suggested.

"Ah, touché."

* * *

Another hour passes and Effie had practically given up on Haymitch. Their schedule was starting to cut it too close anyways, though she did manage to convince him to make his public appearance without a bottle in his hand.

The group made their way towards the newly built platform, though no torture devices or means of execution were to be found. It was simply an area for public announcements. For now.

"Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch. I've been instructed that we're supposed to wait behind the platform until the Peacekeepers are finished with their speeches to the cameras," Effie began as she read off a little calendar book of hers. "We'll be called out and I'll draw the names at random of the two Victors that will be mentors. Then each of you will pick to see who you are mentoring."

Katniss frowned a little but nodded all the same.

Effie turned and led the group of three backstage. As they stood behind a giant red curtain, the sound of Peacekeeper Thread's voice could be heard, speaking in the microphone directly to the cameras. Peeta made a slight and Haymitch rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly. But Katniss kept her eyes on the ground, waiting for Thread to finish.

"And now, without further hesitation, allow me to bring to you our Victors!"

"There's your cue. Go!" Effie hissed, pushing Haymitch first since he was the most experienced with these events.

Haymitch scowled at her but made his way up onto the stage. He didn't even bother to smile while Katniss and Peeta followed closely behind. Within seconds, the three stood before the sea of District 12 citizens, all of which were available for Reaping. Among the crowd, Cinna, Portia, and the other stylists stood. Katniss couldn't figure out for the life of her why they were there – they weren't District 12 citizens, after all. But when she looked to their right, it made sense.

They were there for and with Prim.

Not too far from them, Gale and his family stood. Hazelle looked a downright mess and, judging from the fact they still seemed underfed, it was obvious that Thread had not actually sent them their food yet. Maybe that was a good sign. Maybe Gale's name wasn't in for extra tesserae.

She didn't hold her breath.

Thread called out for Effie to take center stage. With a smile on her face, she walked out, waving to the audience. She began to give a little speech on how happy she was to be escorting for District 12 again and thanking everyone for letting her be there. It was the same old song and dance.

Katniss and Peeta drowned it out for the most part. He was shaking and she felt herself threatening to also. Just one year ago, the two were in the same situation – standing before all of District 12 for all of Panem to see. Only this time, they had no sponsors to help them. Only each other.

Peeta's fingers laced around Katniss's. She didn't pull away.

She was lost, like a deer in headlights. She had missed Effie's speech ending and only came to when her name appeared. "This year's first mentor shall be Ms. Katniss Everdeen!"

Katniss gave a strained smile at the crowd. Her hand slipped out of Peeta's as her legs robotically marched forward. It surprised her that she could even breathe, let alone move. Her legs felt like jelly.

Effie patiently waited for Katniss to reach her side before continuing. "And our second mentor will be Peeta Mellark!"

Upon hearing his name, Peeta's eyes immediately went to Haymitch. It was almost like he didn't really believe he had just been called. Everything was so surreal and he needed the reassurance.

Haymitch shrugged in an almost good naturedly way and patted Peeta on the back. That was his sign. This was real.

Peeta nodded slightly before joining Effie and Katniss. His mind seemed to click on during the journey and he remembered they were being filmed. Slowly, he forced his face into a smile and walked right up to Katniss. His arms wrapped around her in loving hug before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Katniss smiled up at him in a besotted way and curled an arm around his waist. They were supposed to be a happy couple. So why did she feel so dreadful?

"And now, Katniss, if you wouldn't mind? Draw your name for tribute," Thread interrupted.

Katniss looked at Thread and gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. "Of course, Peacekeeper."

She reached down with her free hand. It ran along page after page and she thought she should feel like God. These pages were nothing more than ink and thinned wood, but they held so much power. It should have been burdening or at least sickeningly powerful. It should have been harder, but it wasn't.

They're not sending children into a battle to the death. Just ink and paper.

This is how the Capitol simplifies and justifies death.

She closed her eyes for a millisecond before realizing she was gripping a slip. She should have waited and let the anticipation build up for a good show – she's sure that was what the Capitol wanted – but she didn't. She was too curious.

Her heart sunk.

Thread held the microphone to her face. "And your tribute is...?"

Katniss curled her fist around the name and looked at Gale, her eyes full of pain and sorrow. She cleared her throat and fought to keep her voice steady, though it shook. "Gale Hawthorne."

Gale's expression never changed. He turned towards his mother and siblings and gave each of them a brief hug and kiss before walking his way through the crowd. The citizens parted, clearing his path, but he didn't notice. His focus was on the stage, on Katniss. And only she could see it.

His expression never changed, but his eyes couldn't lie to her. He was terrified.

He completely bypassed Thread and stood at Katniss's side. Katniss glanced at Gale briefly, but said nothing. There was nothing to say. Not here at least.

"Gale Hawthorne, congratulations," Thread said with a smirk.

Gale didn't grace him with a response.

"Now, Peeta Mellark, if you would please come draw your tribute's name."

Peeta stepped up and reached down towards all the slips for the female tributes. He tried to make a better show of it, but Katniss could tell her was uncomfortable. When he finally fished one out and pulled it to eye level, his face lost all color.

Katniss's heart was beating against her chest.

She heard him mutter. "Oh no."

Her eyes skewed shut. Here it was. Here it came and she felt more panic now than she had for Gale. One thought ran though her mind a hundred times in the passing seconds.

_Not Prim._

"Well, Mr. Mellark. Who is your tribute?"

_Not Prim. Not Prim. Please, not Prim again. Not Prim. _

It wasn't Prim.

"Madge Undersee."


	17. Chapter 17: Departure

**Chapter 17. Departure**

As soon as Peeta's voice rang out across the crowd, Madge's smile faltered. She glanced at the girl next to her, like there had been a mistake. It had to be a mistake.

It wasn't a mistake.

She turned to her parents, wrapping her arms around both of them simultaneously. When she pulled away, the Undersees began to cry hysterically. She didn't look back – she couldn't.

She walked up onto the stage, trying to seem in control, but her hands were shaking. She could still hear her mother's sobs even while on stage. Sobs of a mother unable to cope. Last Quarter Quell, she lost a sister. This one, she feared she'd lose a daughter.

Peeta felt sick. He felt stabbing the pit of his stomach. It was his fault and that was all he could think about. He tried to avoid Katniss's eyes. Katniss – Madge's best friend. The only friend he'd ever seen Katniss with other than Gale.

_Maybe Katniss was right about about me being incompetent._

But Katniss lifted her head and staring out at the crowd defiantly. Her two best friends had been chosen as Tributes. This wasn't by chance.

This was a war.

"And here we have it, everybody! Your District 12 Tributes!" Thread before turning off to Gale and Madge. "Please make your way to the train. Your families will be waiting to wish you luck."

Madge delicately nodded. Gale cursed himself for burning down the hanging post.

What he wouldn't do to string Thread up and wipe that smirk off his face permanently.

As the two disappeared and the crowd began to die down, Thread turned towards Katniss and Peeta. His voice was low, silent so only they could hear. "Good luck, Fire Child. I'm certain your hunter friend will provide a spectacular show."

Katniss curled her hands into fists, stepping toward him. Haymitch followed, ready to hold her back, but Katniss just continued into Thread's personal space. "One, it's Girl on Fire, Thread, but you're not allowed to call me that. Two, when Gale wins, and I promise you he will, we'll be back here. We will all be back here and - my third promise - I will destroy you."

"So you'll orchestrate the murder of the Undersee girl?"

She smirked, her eyes flashing. "Oh, I can't tell you all my plans, sport." She sighed softly and looked back at Haymitch and Effie. "Can we leave? I'm getting a headache from the smell of all this trash around us."

Effie nodded, but Thread had to throw another comment. He couldn't let himself lose. "As you would with all this Seam scum lingering about."

Katniss was equally as stubborn. He wasn't able to let him get this last word. "Oh, Thread," she started, condescendingly, "You can keep thinking it's the Seam, but I'm afraid you're just smelling yourself."

She took Peeta's hand and quickly headed the way Madge and Gale had disappeared. All Effie could do was put her hand on her forehead. She politely excused herself from Thread before hurrying away from the stage, dragging Haymitch at her side. mumbling something about respect.

Haymitch rolled his eyes, following Effie off the stage. "He shot me, Effie. We're past pleasantries."

"I was talking about him," she murmured before letting go of Haymitch and checking her calendar schedule. "We have an hour before the train is scheduled to depart. I'd better go pack my things from your house and gather the stylists."

He nodded, his face softening. So she wasn't criticizing Katniss. "I can go with you, if you like. Since I'm staying here."

Effie paused briefly before looking away from her calendar book at him. "We need you to be at the Capitol for whatever this grand scheme of yours is."

He blinked, speaking slowly to her like she wasn't understanding. "I'm aware of that. But I can't go, I'm not a mentor this time."

"I've taken care of this already."

He paused, furrowing his eyebrows. "What? How?"

"I pulled some strings to get you a job among us, just in case."

He frowned. "A job? Do I actually have to do work? And what is it?"

"The definition of the word 'job' is 'work,' so yes, Haymitch. You will have to get up and actually do something," she informed crossly before putting her calendar away. "Now come on, we need to hurry."

He groaned. "You're not going to tell me what I have to do, are you?"

She giggled mischievously. He didn't like it.

"I don't think I even want to know now."

"Tell them you'll come home."

* * *

Gale and Madge sat side by side in one of the train rooms together. They had fifteen minutes to prepare their goodbyes. Gale had been sitting with his arms crossed while Madge studied the wall. She had been trying to think of ways to calm her mother, but she knew the crying fit was sure to ensue.

"Tell them," Gale repeated.

Without thinking, Madge let out a small laugh. It was dark and humorless. "I can't lie to my parents."

"It's not a lie. You'll have me protecting you."

She blinked and looked at him. "You'd... you'd do that?"

Gale rested his arms over his knees as he slumped forward. "Do you really think that it was a coincidence that me and you were chosen for this?"

She paused, gripping the edges of her Reaping dress. "I... hadn't thought about it. You think because we're both close to Katniss?"

"I know it is. It's a fact that Thread messed with my tesserae, so it's not unlikely he didn't mess with yours and Prim's. I wouldn't be surprised if only your names were actually up for Reaping."

She frowned, glancing away. "Well, at least it wasn't Prim. I don't think Katniss could handle you and Prim. And, at least in the end, I'm sure she'll still have you, Gale."

She was always thinking of other people instead of herself. Even now that she was heading to a quite possible death, Katniss and Gale were predominant in her mind. He couldn't help it. Gale let out a small laugh.

"You know, I never liked you much."

She shrugged, glancing at him. "I know. You think I'm the mayor's spoiled daughter, never having to work a day in my life like you have."

"Something like that," he shrugged. "And I never got why Katniss liked you."

She shrugged as well. "Me either."

"But I think I get it now. You and Peeta have a lot in common and it must be what she sees in him too. You both care about her, even though you don't fully understand her. You're both there for her, unconditionally. Whereas I, regardless of how much I try, give off more of the impression I'm returning favors."

She paused and looked at him, touching his shoulder delicately. "Peeta and I just realize how extraordinary Katniss is and we're proud to stand beside her. But you and Katniss will have a bond Peeta and I can never compete with. Don't compare yourself to us because we won't be able to even come close."

Gale looked at her, about to speak again when the door of the train opened. A handful of Peacekeepers walked in. "Madge Undersee, please follow us."

Madge nodded and stood up quietly, patting Gale gently on the shoulder. "Good luck."

He smiled up slightly at her. "Tell them what I told you to."

She smiled back at him, albeit a bit sadly. "I'll try."

* * *

Katniss hopped off the stage after her confrontation with Thread, pulling Peeta with her by the hand. "Katniss," Peeta began as he squeezed her hand a little. "I'm so sorry, I-"

She stopped walking and turned back to look at him, still slightly panting from anger, face pink. She pushed some loose strands of hair off her forehead with her free hand and frowned. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"I pulled Madge's name."

Katniss paused. She let go of his hand and instead stepped closer, cupping his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "And I pulled Gale's. It's not your fault, Peeta. I'm almost positive they stuffed the box with Madge's name like they did Gale's. The coincidence is too great. You can't blame yourself."

Peeta wasn't convinced. It wasn't logical and he knew she was right, but he still felt like it was his fault. Softly, he placed his hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry. I - what are we going to do?"

She rose her eyebrows, unsure exactly what he meant. "What are we going to do about what?"

"It's Gale and Madge. Only one can win."

She stared at him for a moment before dropping her hands from his face. "I promised Gale I'd do everything I could for him. But that was before..."

"You still have to do everything you can for him. You're his personal mentor, I'm Madge's. We have to do our best with each of them."

She shut her eyes. "I can't - I can't abandon Madge. We'll just have to help both of them."

"I don't suppose an attempt at double suicide would work again, do you?" he tried to joke, but his face was too serious for any parts of his statement to be funny.

Katniss smiled weakly and opened her eyes, looking at him. "I think that's a onetime deal."

Peeta nodded a little as he took both her hands in his. He wanted to tell her they would think of something, or that everything would be okay. He needed to believe that himself first. For now, all he could do was try to comfort her as he traced small circles on the back of her hands with his thumbs.

"You two," Effie's voice interrupted, but it was soft. Reluctant. The pink haired escort stepped towards them with a forced smile. "The train will be leaving in a half hour and we still need to pack your possessions."

Katniss tore her eyes away from Peeta's and looked at Effie. She forced a smile and nod. Her cheeks and neck were starting to get sore from all the forced optimism.


	18. Chapter 18: Unforgiveable

**Chapter 18. Unforgivable**

Katniss and Madge sat in the dining compartment. Madge was being quiet and eating a roll while Katniss got her favorite lamb stew. It was the only thing she found herself longing for from the Capitol.

Peeta sat beside her, though he hardly ate. The guilt was still loomed over his head, but he forced some food down.

Then there was Gale. He sat across from Katniss, staring down at the food. His eyes were narrowed at it as he refused to even touch his plate.

Katniss took a bite of her stew and sighed while Madge watched Gale with furrowed eyebrows. But before the blonde could ask, Haymitch wandered in. They could smell him before they saw him.

He sat down next to Gale and took a spit of his half-empty bottle of red wine. "Hello, children."

Gale looked up with a smile, but Peeta looked like he was going to nearly choke on his food. After a quick sip of water, he stared at the drunken Victor. "Haymitch! What are you doing here?"

Haymitch shrugged, setting his bottle on the table but not letting go of it. "When Effie lets me know, I'll tell you."

"Effie? You're not supposed to be here at all. What is she doing?"

He shrugged, taking another sip. "She got me a job somewhere for something."

Katniss just stared at him blankly. "So, you're voluntarily going to the Capitol because Effie got you a job, yet you don't know what you're going to be doing?"

Gale laughed, which made Katniss give him a glance like he was crazy. But Haymitch slapped him on the back a few times. "See? He has the right idea. Hilarious."

"It's about to get funnier," Gale chuckled as the door to the cart slid open. Standing at its frame was Effie, Cinna to her left. "Maybe we're about to see what exactly it is you're going to be doing."

Haymitch let the bottle fall from his mouth as he looked up. "Effie? Wait, please don't tell me…."

"Don't tell you what?" Effie raised an eyebrow as Cinna walked in. Wrapped in his arms was a bag of clothing, which he promptly dropped on Haymitch's lap. He smiled the same smile Effie had given him and Haymitch wondered if it was a shared Capitol trait.

With his arms freed, he leaned over and took the bottle from his hands. "Sorry, sir. No drinking on the job."

Haymitch stared at Cinna, his jaw dropping open. He looked at Effie. "Effie, no! I can't be a stylist! No offense, Cinna. But no!"

Katniss snorted into her glass of water but Madge looked down right scared. She leaned forward, speaking quietly to Effie. "He won't be getting near me with a makeup brush, right?"

"Calm down, everybody, calm down!" Effie tried. She was having enough trouble trying to keep her own composure.

Cinna smiled down slightly to Haymitch. "It's not that bad. We won't have you doing anything too major, just basics or perhaps pedicures."

Haymitch looked horrified. "I'm not touching any of the feet that are sitting at this table."

"Okay, okay, that's enough, Cinna," Effie laughed before going to Haymitch. "You're not going to be a stylist, per se. You're going to be an assistant. You don't have to do the actual make up work. Lord knows what you'd do to poor Madge and Gale."

Haymitch crossed his arms, glaring at Effie. "You're doing this to destroy any self-esteem I have left, aren't you?"

"I'm doing this so you can stay close."

He mumbled and held his hand out to Cinna, expecting his wine back. Cinna ignored it and put the bottle on the table, moving it away from him.

"You need to get dressed. You dressed up for the stylists before and this won't be nearly as attention grabbing."

"What? Why? No one cares what I look like."

"If you're going to be a stylist's assistant, you need to look like one. Nobody wants their makeup done if someone who looks like... well, you... is looming around," Effie explained.

Haymitch scowled. "Thanks, Effie." He slowly turned back toward Cinna. "I don't have to wear, like, that eye stuff like you do, right?"

Cinna shook his head. "Well, not as obvious as mine."

"What? No!" Haymitch groaned and slid down in his chair.

Effie laughed before looking back at Gale. "And you, start eating."

Katniss slowly pushed Gale her lamb stew, giving him a look. Gale pushed it right back to her. "I don't want it."

Katniss narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you intend not to eat for your entire time in the Capitol?"

"Possibly," Gale crossed his arms.

"Well, that's going to be a long time," Effie pointed out as she pulled out her calendar book. "Seeing as how the Games themselves don't start for another four months."

"Four months?" Peeta choked for the second time.

Katniss turned from Gale to look at Effie, her look of concern turning to confusion. "Why is it taking so long?"

"I'm the only one who pays attention, aren't I?" Effie sighed. "When the broadcast was announced, they said each Games would be held bi-annually now. But you two have only had two months to enjoy your freedom. They are planning on a four month prep time to get to know their tributes and mentors better, for entertainment's sake."

"In other words, they want to steal everybody's freedom," Gale spat.

Katniss rolled her eyes slightly and gave Effie a look. "Now he's definitely not going to eat anything."

"He can't not eat for four months," she tried, but Gale just snickered.

"I'm from the Seam. I can go a while."

"Gale, I don't think either of us has ever gone four months. Especially with all the strenuous actives you're going to be doing. As your mentor, I'm telling you to eat or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'm going to beat you up. Now eat." She sloshed all of her stew onto his plate and crossed her arms, watching him expectantly.

He didn't move. Instead, he let out another laugh as he leaned back with his arms crossed. "You know me better than that, Katniss. I don't do well with authority."

Katniss stared at Gale for a moment before uncrossing her arms, deciding a change of tactics was in order. Her eyes watered slightly, just enough so that when she looked in his eyes, hers sparkled. "Gale, you realize the Capitol doesn't care if you don't eat. In fact, I'm sure they prefer it. And... if you would just keep your strength up... for me."

Gale stared back at her long and hard. "I think I preferred your tough girl tactic. This doesn't fit you."

She banged her fist on the table, making Madge jump. "Just eat the damn food, Gale!"

He stared her down for a full minute before turning back to the table and taking one roll of bread. Katniss sighed and stood up from the table, unable to just sit there anymore and more than a little frustrated with Gale. "I'm going to wait for the recap of the Reapings to begin."

"What? I'm eating, see?" Gale said as he took a small bite of the roll. Katniss rolled her eyes.

Madge glanced up at Katniss, but something behind her caught her eye. Someone was behind Katniss. Being Madge, she beamed politely at her. "Oh, I love your hair! Here, let me help you with that..."

Gale and Katniss's gazes turned towards Madge as the blonde jumped to help the red-haired girl. His eyes rolling at her slightly as he opened his mother to speak – probably some anti-Capitol comment or to tell her she was being too kind – but he stopped himself. His eyes widened towards the Avox girl.

He's seen her before. He knew he did. Where the hell had he seen her before?

It finally hit him. The bread roll dropped to the floor.

Katniss shot Gale a warning glare, but he wasn't paying attention. Him and the Avox girls locked gazes and Gale stood up. Apparently his movements startled her though. Unsure what to do, she set the lamb stew on the table and rushed off.

Madge frowned, looking back at the group. "Did I do something wrong?"

Katniss spoke without emotion. "You're not supposed to talk to the Avoxes."

Well, that was a rule Gale was about to break.

Immediately, he flipped his plate off the table, the ceramic shattering on the floor. Pure rage and hatred blinded him. Effie shrieked but before she could even think of commenting on his manners, Gale had began his dash after the Avox girl. Madge jumped out of her chair, but Katniss remained unalarmed, watching Gale.

The Avox was heading quickly down toward the train's kitchen. She clutched her apron tightly in her hands and her head was dropped.

"Hey, wait!" Gale called out, running after her. The Avox girl froze. He had ordered her to stop, but she didn't turn around. Once he finally reached her, Gale had to stop to catch his breath.

Now that he was there, he wasn't entirely sure what to say. "You... you're the girl from the woods... aren't you?"

She didn't speak but slowly turned around to look up at him.

"Aren't you?"

"She's had her tongue cut out."

Katniss's voice was quiet behind them. Gale didn't look back to Katniss, but clenched his fists. He took a few cautious steps closer to her, his mind racing.

"I'm so sorry," he finally choked out.

The Avox's eyes just widened slightly, but she stood there and watched him.

"I know it's not enough, but if I could go back and fix it, I would. I really would. Nobody should have to go through what I can't even begin to imagine you did because of me."

The Avox girl continued to eye him for a moment. Then, once she was sure he wasn't there to give her an order, she left.

Gale said nothing. He didn't expect her to forgive him. If it wasn't for the fact that she was a slave for the government, he would have half expected her to kill him. Regardless, he mentally promised that among all the other goals of destroying the Capitol and getting his revenge on Coin, the Avox girl's freedom was another must.

This list was getting extensive.

Slowly, he turned and looked back to Katniss.

Katniss was just watching him warily. She knew his feelings were identical to hers the first time she saw the girl.

"I know," she stated simply.

What else she could say?


	19. Chapter 19: Tributes

**Chapter 19. Tributes**

Gale sat in the room with his arms crossed. He hadn't said a word to anybody since his encounter with the Avox. Instead, his eyes were fixed on the television, waiting for the tapes to start rolling.

Katniss sat on the floor next to Madge, a small notepad on her lap and pen in hand. She kept glancing at Gale and then back at the television. She knew he was stressed and angry, but hoped he could put all that aside.

They needed to work.

Peeta collected the television remote before finding a seat next to Katniss. When he pressed play, the first screen was the Panem Capitol seal and the first sounds were Caesar Flickerman's voice. He began to briefly introduce the 75th Hunger Games Reapings. He continued on, saying it was 'an exciting time indeed with the third ever Quarter Quell,' but Peeta fast forwarded though most of his speech.

He stopped it once the seal faded. Then, one by one, people of all ages came across the different stages of different districts. These were the people who would be Madge and Gale's competition. These were the people they would have to kill.

Peeta's eyes stayed glued on the screen. Like Katniss, he too wrote down little notes here and there about each new tribute. Katniss drew little stars next to Tributes who looked especially brutal and small dots next to Tributes who could be possible allies, if Gale or Madge decided they wanted them.

Among the brutal Tributes, there was a large star next to the name Savage Ray, a large muscular boy, age 18, from District 1. He had close-cropped black hair, dangerously narrowed eyes, and a vicious smirk that made Katniss nervous to look at.

"Looks friendly enough," Gale joked. Nobody laughed.

Katniss didn't look away from the television. "It would be wise to avoid him. He could snap you over his knee."

Katniss wrote down "Willow Pierce" from District 4 with a small dot and a question mark next to it. She was a small girl, 15, but she looked strong and compact with long wavy dark hair and wise green eyes. She was chosen to be mentored by Finnick Odair. Katniss vaguely remembered his games a few years prior.

If he was training her, she was sure to be strong.

A man named Amur Bait was chosen by Annie Cresta of the same District. The man stood at a tall six foot and eleven inches and looked to be anywhere from 35 to 40. They all missed what his age was. Most of them were too distracted by his appearance. From his body build and the overalls with rubber shoes he wore, it was clear he was an accomplished fisherman.

Katniss whistled a low note when Amur came up, astonished by his mere size. Peeta marked him on his "avoid" list. So far the word "avoid" seemed to be all that was on his list for her. He bit his bottom lip a little.

Madge had turned her face away and wasn't able to watch her competition anymore after a woman in District 9 separated from her four crying children. Most of the other competition seemed generic, though. The last memorable one was a 5 year old from District 11 being pushed onto the stage while no one called out to volunteer for him.

Peeta put his clipboard down, not really needing to write anything down for this part and looked back at Madge. "Are you okay?"

Madge blinked and turned back toward Peeta and Katniss, her face pale. "Sure, why do you ask?"

"Probably because you're whiter than the paper they're writing on," Gale said before sitting up straight.

Madge put her hands on her cheeks. "Sorry, I guess just... seeing the mother... that little boy and no one stepping up for him."

"Sickening, isn't it?" he sighed, before looking to Katniss. "So, what's your take?"

Katniss shook her head. "Willow from District 4 stuck out to me as a possible ally, if you two are interested. But Amur and Savage look like two guys you do not want to get near. The rest - I guess we'll have to gauge them at the Capitol."

Gale slumped back again. "That kid. Anyone catch his name?"

Katniss didn't say anything for a moment before turning away from Gale, Peeta, and Madge. Her mind atomatically flashed to Rue. "Don't. Don't get your feelings mixed up in children, Gale. It's only going to hurt more in the end."

"I'll take that as a no then. I'll learn it eventually."

"We'll talk to Haymitch about it once we're in the Capitol. He knows the best mentors and, therefore, the best Tributes to get mixed up with," she stated quietly, digging through a small box that was beside the television.

Gale said nothing more. His mind was fixed. Regardless of what Katniss told him, he was going to seek out the little boy.

Katniss finished trifling through the box. She turned back to address Madge, Gale, and Peeta, stone-faced.

"I'm going to watch the past Quarter Quell, just to get an idea of what it's about. Madge, go lay down, you look like you're about to faint."

Madge didn't argue and nodded weakly before leaving.

Gale watched her go before looking back at Katniss. "The last Quarter Quell? It's not going to be the same, we already know this."

Katniss rolled her eyes, taking the remote from Peeta, slipping the tape in and taking Madge's unoccupied seat. "I never said it was going to be. I've just never watched one before and I'm curious. I never said you two have to stay here with me."

"Someone's touchy."

She glared at him. "I wonder why."

"What did I do?" He tried to sound as innocent as possible. It made him more condemnable.

Trying to avoid a fight, Peeta looked to Katniss. "I'm curious too. That was the year Haymitch was a tribute, wasn't it?"

She opened her mouth but ended up just closing it and nodding. She could have said a slew of things to Gale, but turned to Peeta. "Exactly. Let's see what he was like before he was a drunk."

Gale perked up almost instantly, like a dog when give a toy. He had gone looking to Haymitch for advice and the man seemed reliable to a degree. But he wanted to know what he was really capable of. "What are we waiting for? Play it."

She smirked in victory and slumped back in her chair. Both the boys sitting with her turned and glued their attention to the screen. They paid possibly more attention now than they had during the Reapings.

Katniss settled in, setting her chin on her hand, as an older-looking Capitol seal flashed across the screen, followed by a view of the arena. It was so breathtakingly beautiful, Katniss let out a small gasp. The Cornucopia was in the middle of a green meadow under a bright blue sky filled with fluffy clouds. Woods lined one side of the meadow and, on the other, a snowcapped mountain stood. The camera panned close in on each Tribute. Maysilee Donner being shown with a very familiar gold Mockingjay pin on her chest.

"Katniss, that pin...?" Peeta began before looking up towards her.

Katniss gently touched her pin, looking at Peeta. "Madge gave it to me before the Games. I guess... that's one of her family members?"

"Maybe that's why she left so fast."

"Perhaps." She paused and sighed, furrowing her eyebrows. "I didn't know... I wouldn't have brought anything up."

"It's not your fault," Peeta tried before looking back to the screen. "For now, let's finish watching this. Then we'll talk to Madge."

Katniss nodded and focused back on the screen, changing the subject back to their former mentor. Haymitch Abernathy appeared last, his gray eyes intensely narrowed and his curly dark hair being ruffled by the gentle breeze.

"Haymitch was gorgeous, though."

Nobody argued as they continued to watch.

The focus turned on Haymitch as he was bombarded by four Careers in the woods. He had taken out three quickly before the fourth snuck up behind him with a knife. When Maysilee saved him with a poison dart, he sized her up for a moment. They decided on an alliance.

Haymitch kept forcing Maysilee to walk, even as she complained. "_Haymitch, where are we going? Can we stop for a moment_?"

Haymitch wouldn't even glance back at her as he forced his way. "_No, keep walking_."

It continued and the camera kept moving to different tributes. Their numbers dwindled down to the single digits while Maysilee and Haymitch kept out of trouble by moving. Eventually there were only three left.

"Not exactly entertaining enough for sponsors though," Peeta admitted.

"He doesn't need sponsors," Gale retorted as he watched Haymitch on the screen. "He's not looking for handouts."

"He's too much like you. He's lucky to be alive, having such a view of the world," Katniss retorted coldly.

"Katniss, look at him on the screen. It's not luck. He didn't go in there without a plan, and it's working so far. I just want to know what it is."

She crossed her arms, mumbling under her breath.

Before they reached wherever Haymitch was heading to, Maysilee stopped him. _"Haymitch, I think it's time. There's only three of us. We can't stay together forever."_

Haymitch turned to look at her for a long moment before nodding. _"Good luck, May."_

_"You too, Haymitch. With whatever you're trying to do."_

Maysilee paused before leaning up and kissing his cheek gently. She stared into his eyes for a moment and all three of them felt like they were intruding on a private moment. Then, she ran back into the forest. Haymitch watched after her for a long moment, almost regretfully, before continuing on his journey alone.

Gale opened his mouth to make another comment, but the words didn't come out. He stared blankly at the screen, almost like he had been expecting something completely different. Katniss furrowed her eyebrows as Haymitch finally stopped at a cliff. He stared down and frowned, confused at the anticlimactic result.

Then, a twig snapped from behind him, echoing around his head. He jerked himself out of his thoughts. There was still one Career alive. He had to take her out.

He spun quickly and threw his knife. But it wasn't the Career. He gasped when the weapon embedded itself in Maysilee's neck.

Peeta gasped while Gale's eyes grew wide. Katniss sat on the edge of her chair, gripping the arms tightly.

None even dared to speak. They were all holding their breath.

Haymitch let out a small groan and fell to his knees, quickly crawling to Maysilee, scooping her body against his larger one. He held her against his chest, touching her cheek gently. _"May... I'm so, so sorry... I didn't see, I thought you were... I should have looked…."_

Maysilee simply reached up shakily and touched his lips with the tips of her fingers. She breathed her last breath and went limp in his arms. Her cannon sounded, shaking every fiber of Haymitch. He began to cry softly against her neck.

After a minute or two, he gently set her down on the ground. He glanced up, tears on his cheeks and saw her. The District 1 tribute, an axe in hand. She must have chased Maysilee there.

Chased her to her death.

He ducked quickly as the career threw the axe. It fell over the edge of the cliff, leaving the girl weaponless. Either Haymitch forgot about the blade in Mayilee's neck or chose to ignore it. Maybe he had given up and decided he'd rather wait for death.

Or maybe he knew. The axe came shooting back above him. It barely missed his head but it didn't miss the career. It split straight into the District 1 girl's forehead.

No sound came from anyone for a long time. The shock of the scene took them all over. Finally, it was Peeta's confusion that broke the silence. "How did it come back?"

Katniss remained frozen for a few more moments, staring at Haymitch's handsome, devastated face. "He found the end of the arena."

"The end?" Peeta blinked before looking back towards Katniss.

"It can't go on forever, Peeta. Haymitch knew that."

"So, then what? The end of the arena is a cliff that throws whatever is thrown into it back?" Gale spoke up now as he turned towards the two.

Katniss looked uncertainly at Gale. "It appears so. Though they probably fixed that little glitch."

"What do you think it would do now?" At this point, Gale was more intrigued with this tactic than anything else.

She shook her head, looking at the dark screen. "Probably something much more sinister. That was an act of rebellion on Haymitch's part, almost on par with our berries."

"But not quite." Haymitch's voice came from the door frame.


	20. Chapter 20: Tension

**Chapter 20. Tension**

Katniss and Peeta slowly looking back towards Haymitch, their faces riddled with guilt like two kids with their hands in the cookie jar. Gale was much less fearful as he turned.

Haymitch tipped back the remaining liquid from his bottle before tossing it aside.

"I'm not going to stab you in the throat. Relax."

Peeta didn't seem too convinced.

"Haymitch, what did you think you were going to find?" Gale asked abruptly. Haymitch tore his eyes away from Katniss's sympathetic face.

"I noticed - well, you wouldn't have seen it in the tape. They edited it out. But I would notice if you threw a rock, it would bounce back. The pink muttation birds could only fly so far before being thrown back into the Arena. I was looking for where that force field would end, certain I could escape that way. Either I never found it, or it doesn't exist. I guess I'll never know."

"We'll just have to see about that."

He paused for two brief beats and continued to look at Gale, almost searchingly. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I told Madge to tell her family she was going home. Either that means I have to die or there's an alternative," he said nonchalantly.

"Two weeks after my Quarter Quell, my mother, my younger brother, and my girlfriend were dead. It's not just your life you're affecting now. Just keep that in mind."

"So are you suggesting I just play into the Capitol's game? Let their scare tactics make me back off?"

He suddenly narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm asking that you play their game, yes. Seeing as I'm here to help you, Katniss, Peeta, and Madge through these Games, I require a bit of respect, kid. You're valuable and I'd hate to have to lose you to a stupid thing like deadly force fields."

"But Madge and everybody else are disposable then?"

"Absolutely. You need a taste of reality, kid. This isn't about Madge or some other insignificant Tribute. This is about Katniss and who is going to be most helpful in the long run."

Gale gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, trying his hardest to bite back all the comments rushing through his mind. One, however, he let slip.

"They're related, aren't they? Madge and May? Yet you won't even try to spare that family more sorrow."

Haymitch's eyes flashed and he grabbed Gale tightly by the front of his shirt. "Don't you DARE talk about things you don't understand!"

Katniss jumped up quickly, overturning her chair. She grabbed Haymitch's fist. "Haymitch!"

"Then explain it to me so I can understand better. These games are wrong, the Capitol is wrong, but when I suggest doing something about it, I'm wrong? I'm supposed to just stand back and let people continue to go through the torture Katniss, yourself, and Peeta went through?"

Gale's eyes were narrowed at Haymitch. Any respect he had for the man had vanished. He grabbed Haymitch's wrists but didn't attempt to pry them away. "I know the risks, I know what could happen and in this one day, I've already seen enough to get a hint of what has happened to the lives this government has destroyed. I don't understand anymore then what I see and _nobody_ should have to!"

Katniss struggled with Haymitch's hands but he ignored her. He was practically yelling in Gale's face. "You know NOTHING! You've seen one day. I've lived with this for twenty five _years_! I said I would help you and I will but this is _not the way_! Unless you want to get your family and Katniss killed!"

"Then what exactly _is_ the way? Fight my way through the Games until everybody has died?"

"_That's exactly what you have to do_! If everyone else in this room has managed to do it, so can you!"

Gale managed to squirm his way out of Haymitch's grasp. Now freed, he pointed back to Peeta, then to Katniss. "They didn't."

Haymitch, breathing hard, finally let go of Gale. "They're special. You're not. I'm not. Without Peeta, Katniss isn't likeable. He's necessary."

Gale went to shout at him again, but couldn't find the right words. Nothing had ever infuriated him as much as he was now. Slowly, he turned away from Haymitch and looked to Katniss.

Katniss stared at Haymitch, eyes moist and slightly offended. She turned and looked back at Gale, frowning.

"I'll think of something," Gale rushed.

"Gale, I know you..." She trailed off. Nothing she could say would change his mind, so she simply she shook her head and just looked down.

Haymitch sneered after him as the hunter began to leave. "Good luck with that."

Gale didn't even give him a passing glance. He marched out in silence and, after waiting a few cautious minutes, Haymitch exited as well.

"He really isn't good with authority, is he?" Peeta tried with a small, sympathetic smile.

"He's infuriating is what he is. But it doesn't matter what I say, he's going to do what he wants. He doesn't even need me."

"He's going to in the games," Peeta warned. "You're going to need to get him to be less stubborn and come up with an actual strategy."

"That's impossible, Peeta. I know he's going to find that little boy and join an alliance with him and Madge because that's what I would do."

"If that's what you would do, then it should be easier for you."

"It's what I would do, but it's not what he should do and it's what he's going to do. At least Madge is going to take your advice. Gale just fights with me."

Peeta let out a loud sigh before standing up. "You still need to figure out something. You still should talk to him. It's what I'm going to do with Madge once we're finished up here. I'm certain the other tributes already have some tactics to use, but since this is our first time, it's going to put a huge target on them."

Katniss nodded and glanced at the door. "You're right. We have to work twice as hard as everyone else."

He nodded before tucking his clipboard under his arm. "We should go. If you want or need to talk about it afterwards, I'll be in my room. It's going to be a very trying next few months."

"I know." She paused and then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She was still slightly disturbed about the whole confrontation. "I'm glad you're here."

Peeta smiled slightly as he dropped the clipboard and wrapped his arms around her. "Forever, remember?"

She nodded quickly and pulled back, discreetly wiping her eyes on his shirt. "Thanks, Peeta. Let's go sort this out."

* * *

Inside his temporary bedroom, Gale sat at the corner of his bed. Staring blankly at the wall, his body trembled almost violently. He couldn't stop thinking. He couldn't stop thinking of the Avox girl, the tributes, the Quarter Quell.

Maysilee and Madge.

Haymitch.

His blood boiled at the thought of Haymitch.

Is it really that bad a thing? Wanting to protect everyone? Not wanting somebody to die? Gale gripped his wrist, trying to stop his arm's spasms.

Gale was only able to pull himself away from himself when the door knocked. His head jerked up toward the door. He felt panic rushing him. He wasn't entirely certain why.

"Who's there?" he called out, trying to sound annoyed and angry.

There was a pause. "Katniss. Can I come in?"

Gale took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he stood. His arms crossed loosely. "Alright. It's unlocked."

The door opened and in stepped Katniss. She didn't get far before shutting the door and leaning back against it.

"Gale."

"Yes?"

"You've got to stop fighting me on everything."

"You want me to do the same as Haymitch does."

"I didn't say that. If I did, I would be a hypocrite."

"Then what should I do? Am I supposed to just sit back and do what I'm told with everything? Is that what you did?"

She laughed. "You don't want to do what I did. Remember? I'm unlikeable. I shot an arrow at the judges when I was training in front of them. I spent my entire Games first trying to keep Rue safe and then, when I failed, I had Peeta to keep safe. I'm not going to tell you to put yourself first, because I know you and I know you won't. But I want you to say you'll try to stay safe. It's completely selfish but I just want you to stay safe because you're mine."

Gale looked up at her slowly as all the tremors he had been pushing back into his body subsided. "Katniss..."

"Please." She pulled her quivering bottom lip quickly between her teeth.

Gale finally stood up. He reached forward and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll try."

She stared hard into his eyes for a moment before grabbing his forearms, desperately. "You have to promise you'll try as hard as you can or else I can't help you. I can't mentor someone who isn't even going to try."

"Katniss, I don't want to die. I'm not going to throw myself in there and try to aimlessly throw my life away."

"That's what it sounded like you were saying back there with Haymitch."

"I was worked up. I thought he had a plan for all this..."

"He's not your mentor. He's not involved in these Games. I am. And I need you to respect me."

"You know I don't do well with authority, Katniss. But I'll try. But you need to listen to me too."

"I've never stopped listening to you, Gale. I know what you want. But you don't know what it's like in the Arena."

"It doesn't mean we can't try, does it?"

Katniss paused again, but then nodded. "I guess not."

"Please, I just... I have to try something. Anything. You made Hunger Games history, right? Well now you can do it again."

She sighed, but smiled up at him slightly. "You're just trying to out-do me, aren't you?"

"Exactly," he smiled back, jokingly.

"Knew it." She dug her short fingernails into his arms playfully before sobering slightly. "So, what do you want to do?"

"In terms of the games?"

"What else would I be talking about, Gale?"

He just shook his head a little with a small laugh. It's weird how much you laugh and smile to hide your fears_._ "I want to learn more about what's blocking exit from the arena."

"I'm not sure how we could figure that out."

"We'll figure out something," Gale sighed as he dropped his hands.

Katniss frowned at the loss of contact. "Do you... feel any better? When I came in, you looked pretty upset."

He nodded. "It's just been a rough day. But it was good having someone actually listen to me."

She blushed, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you at dinner. We should have had this talk earlier."

"It's alright," Gale said before bringing his arms up, this time embracing her closely in a hug. His head rested lightly against the side of hers as he shut his eyes.

Katniss's face flushed but she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. They embraced for another few seconds before Gale pulled only his head back. He stared down at her, pushing back all his doubts and uncertainties, and pressing his lips to hers.

Katniss froze, staring for a brief moment. Her mind went blank but her body reacted on its own. Her hands curled securely in his hair, her eyes closed, and she kissed him back.

* * *

Peeta waited for Katniss. He had set up an unfinished painting on the easel he brought with him. Unlike his other portraits, this piece has no gore. It was clear and a little less abstract, but just as tranquil.

It was another scene from his games – of Katniss and himself. They were sitting in the cave, smiling under the sleeping bag.

Peeta took greater care with his brush strokes. But the more time that passed, the more his hand began to shake. His smile faded and he lost all will to continue. Placing the brush inside a cup of water, Peeta sat down on his bed and stared at the woodwork of the door.

"She said forever," he murmured, reassuringly. He felt hopeless.


	21. Chapter 21: Sponsors

**Chapter 21. Sponsors**

They finally arrived at the Capitol.

Nothing much had changed in the short break Katniss and Peeta had from it. It was still the same – large, magnificent, and luxurious. Katniss knew Gale would hate it.

The only thing that had changed over the time was the fashion trends. Peeta had looked particularly confused when he had passed a woman with gills and scales. He even jumped a little when one of the gills moved.

Effie led the pack through, showing them around. She gave them the grand tour of everything from where they would stay to where their makeup and wardrobe would be done. All the while, Gale wore his disgust on his face. Madge, on the exact opposite hand, was staring out one of the large windows of the building at the Capitol's skyscrapers. She was amazed like a young child.

Katniss held Peeta's hand quietly, not looking at Gale. Since their little session in his bedroom, she felt awkward and could scarcely look or talk to either of them. It was too hard, being in love with Gale and being Peeta's loving "girlfriend." It was exhausting.

"And that's everything for now," Effie decreed as they filed into their new living suite. "I want you four to go get ready and be in your make-up and wardrobe rooms in one hour, mentors included."

"Why?" Gale hissed. "We just got-"

He abruptly stopped and everybody else around him seemed to freeze too.

Haymitch was sitting on the couch in the suite, slouched. All this time, he had been with Cinna and Portia, and the entire group now knew why. What he wore was, as Cinna promised, not over the top, but that didn't help him be any less miserable. He had shiny black boots that matched his tighter black pants. A dark purple shirt hung loosely off his body, unbuttoned to the top enough to show a few chest hairs. His eyes were lined with dark purple eyeliner and were narrow.

"We apparently all have to look _fantastic_ for the cameras."

Gale's mood suddenly lifted. He tried not to choke on his laughter.

Peeta's eyes widened. He was too shocked to laugh. "Haymitch. You look..."

Haymitch narrowed his eyes at Peeta. "If you finish that sentence, I promise you will look ridiculous for the opening ceremonies."

Peeta pressed his lips together, saying nothing more.

"Good answer. Anyway, Cinna and Portia have decided that, since there are only two stylists available for us, we'll do Peeta and Katniss first since they'll take less time then Madge and Gale."

Effie gave him a large smile back before patting him on the shoulder. "Look at you, actually doing your new job. And you look _marvelous_!"

He scowled. "I look like a fool and this is all your fault."

"I'll take the blame," she giggled before turning back to the group. "Well, you heard the assistant. Peeta, Katniss, head on over to the makeup and wardrobe department. This year, they want to interview everybody involved with the games, so you two will be on while the chariots go. They'll have some sort of special announcements at the end of the showing, but it seems they're prepping for a big show."

Katniss didn't look up at her, but she let go of Peeta's hand with a soft and sarcastic "woo-hoo". Haymitch smirked and walked back into Cinna's prep room while Effie followed, motioning for them to follow.

As they all walked in tandem, Peeta's eyes bounced around the room. "It almost feels like we're going in there."

Katniss hesitated, needing the extra seconds to remind herself to breathe. "I know."

* * *

"No," Gale asserted with a heavy level of defiance in his tone. "Absolutely not."

Haymitch stood toward the window, his arms crossed and a pleased smirk on his face.

Cinna stood in front of the sitting Gale, his three stylists behind behind him. They were all waiting impatiently for him to comply, but it wasn't happening.

Cinna was holding a dark grey and black leotard that looked more like it was made of plastic. As it swayed, parts where the material creased glowed a deep orange and red, like heated coals. He held it out toward Gale. "It's a part of being a tribute."

"I'm not wearing that. End of story."

Cinna sighed and looked back at Haymitch. "Haymitch, go fetch Katniss please."

Haymitch sighed and nodded, leaving the room quickly. Octavia sighed as well, looking at Venia and Flavius and speaking to them quietly, but loud enough so Gale could hear. "Who knew such a dreamboat could be so difficult?"

Venia snickered. Gale gave them all a disturbed glance.

Haymitch returned with Katniss after a few more uncomfortable minutes. Katniss crossed her arms and looked at him, cheeks slightly pink. "What have you done now, Gale?"

"Nothing," he replied, crossing his arms.

"And that's exactly the problem!" Venia cried out, pouting her violet lips. "He refuses anything!"

She paused, glancing back at the stylists. "He hasn't let you do _anything_?"

"No! No makeup, no clothing, nothing!"

Katniss stared at them for a while before looking back at Gale. "Gale! You knew you had to do this!"

"I am not wearing that skin tight... _thing_."

"Madge has to and so do you. You don't have a choice."

"Madge likes this kind of stuff though!"

"No one likes this kind of stuff!" She paused and glanced back at Cinna. "No offense."

"None taken," he laughed. The entire situation water entertaining enough to buy his patience.

She turned back to Gale and sighed. "Listen, Cinna is the best and he's yours right now. He's not going to make you look ridiculous. I was nervous about this too, but he even managed to make me look beautiful. So stop being a baby."

Gale's eyes narrowed as he looked at her for a long, soundless moment before dropping his arms and leaning back. "Just don't show me any mirrors after you're done."

Katniss smiled and patted his arm. "That's the spirit." She turned to look back at the stylists. "Don't be afraid to be rough with him. It's the only way to get things done."

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you?" Gale sighed, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Always. In fact, I may sit in here just to watch you suffer."

"Get out of here, Catnip."

* * *

After Gale and Madge finished, Effie shooed the two off before any others could see them. Peeta stood in the hallway, aimlessly waiting for direction on where the two of them are supposed to go. Katniss stood silently next to Peeta, although not close enough that they were touching. She was staring down the hallway anxiously.

"Who are we even waiting on?" Peeta asked, a little confused. "Effie is their escort, do we have one now?"

She paused and looked at him. "I don't know, maybe Haymitch or Cinna will come by or something. I'm so used to waiting for Effie."

"Same here. Even afterwards, she still pretty much acted like an escort to us back at District 12."

The two continued to wait for who knows how long. It felt like too long. And the longer they waited, the more and more anxious Peeta got.

Finally, he had enough. A Capitol man with dark purple and lavender hair walked by and Peeta immediately stopped him. He blinked at the two blankly, Peeta giving a very perplexed stare. "Aren't you two mentors?"

Katniss looked up from the floor and at the man blankly. "Um. Yes."

"What's going on?" Peeta demanded.

"What? Nobody came for you?" he asked. "The chariots already started going out and the first announcement of the games has already been made."

Katniss looked at Peeta quickly. "Oops."

Peeta's eyes widened a little as he glanced back to Katniss. "How would we know that? Nobody came!"

The man laughed a little before starting to walk away. "I'm heading out now to relieve one of the cameramen. You can just follow me if you're scared you'll get lost."

Katniss sighed slightly before taking Peeta's hand and following the man. "Thanks."

The man led them out the door and down to the area where the reporters had already began to interview various mentors. The last chariot to drive out hosted the wire covered District 3 Tributes.

"We didn't miss too much then," Peeta sighed with relief.

Katniss sighed as well and nodded. "Only some of the careers and we want to stay away from them anyway."

Peeta nodded before looking back as a camera crew started their way towards them. Peeta nudged Katniss to be ready before holding her hand and kissing her lightly on the forehead. Katniss was shocked at first but then saw the reporters. She put a besotted smile on her face and touched his cheek lovingly.

The reporter looked like she was about to melt when she saw this but pushed on. "Katniss Everdeeen, Peeta Mellark, I would hate to interrupt such a loving moment! But if we could just bother you for a few moments?"

Katniss tore her eyes away from Peeta's like it was hard to do but smiled at the reporter. "Oh, of course."

"Thank you so much. Your Tributes haven't come out yet, but judging from your Reaping videos, it seems they are both around the same age as the two of you. Any possible background you could give us about Madge and Gale?"

Katniss glanced at Peeta for a brief second. "Oh, certainly. Madge is the daughter of our mayor and one of our dearest friends and Gale is the eldest of his three siblings. He supports his family alone and he's my oldest friend. Definitely the best choice for a Tribute."

She forced a smile. It hurt.

"So then are the rumors true that you and Gale have, in the past, had a relationship? How does that bode with you and Peeta?" she inquired, practically force-feeding the microphone to Katniss.

Katniss yanked her head back from the microphone and quickly shook her head.

"Oh, no, no, nothing romantic. Just friends. Only friends. Peeta's my one and only," she stated, smiling gently at Peeta, even as images from her and Gale's steamy make out session on the train flashed in her mind.

Peeta gave her a small smile before giving her another kiss on the forehead. The reporter gave an approving and ecstatic squeak, before trying to pull her composure together. "Alright, now that the rumor has been laid to rest, one final question."

Katniss smiled up at Peeta before turning her head back toward the reporter.

"What do you make of the announcement?"

Peeta and Katniss both froze for a moment. Neither had heard what the announcement was and, even with his quick mind, Peeta was drawing a blank. The reporter seemed to get the hint and continued.

"I mean, it must have been a shocker to hear President Coin announce the sponsor gifts would be removed?"

Katniss's eyes widened and she looked up at Peeta, her smile fading. They both came to the same realization.

Madge was in serious trouble.


	22. Chapter 22: Tour

**Chapter 22. Tour**

"While it is unfortunate, we have confidence in our Tributes. Don't forget I managed for quite awhile without getting any sponsor gifts myself. I'm certain we'll all be able to come up with a plan that will make up for the loss."

Katniss forced a smile and nodded at Peeta's answer, trying to look unsurprised. The reporter appeared satisfied. She thanked them for their time then, the instant she was away, Peeta turned to Katniss.

"This is bad."

She stared at him. "Obviously. I mean, Gale didn't want any gifts anyway, but Madge..."

Peeta bit his bottom lip as he looked back to the District 11 chariots coming out. "We'll think about it later."

Katniss fell quiet and looked out. After 11's chariot passed, it was finally time for Gale and Madge to make their appearance. The darkened chariot came out as the two of them stood inside. Gale looked particularly awkward at first in his leotard, which glowed brightly in contrast with the black fabrics. He had allowed the stylists to dust his face with black powder, making his black hair look like it was made of the coal. They even managed to add accents of black chunks into his eyelashes. But his stone stare made him look particularly stiff. He tried his hardest to soften up, though it didn't matter anymore.

No sponsors. No gifts. No point.

Madge was standing next to Gale, the concept for her outfit the same. Her black body suit stopped at the top of her thighs and orange and red flickering gently around her chest. She wore black, leather knee-high boots and coal dust was swirled lightly over her pale skin and blond hair, making her sparkle darkly. She wasn't smiling either, but it added to the fierceness of the dark, thick eye makeup she wore.

Katniss wanted to laugh at Gale's discomfort but found it impossible to even muster a smile. Peeta could sense the anxiety building up in Katniss. Unannounced, he reached down to her and grasped her hand. She jumped but grinned up at him nonetheless.

"They could at least smile."

"It sort of works for Madge but Gale…."

"He looks so awkward."

Madge prodded Gale discreetly in the side, hoping to loosen him up. She turned and gave him a dangerous, superior, almost sultry look that Portia told her to try. Gale was more than a bit surprised by how well she pulled it off. He gave a small nod and turned back towards the crowd. He tried to relax, but how could he? Every set of eyes in Panem stared at them.

The thought made him want to jump from the chariot.

Madge smirked before slowly sliding her hand down his side, almost sexually. She cockily set it back on her hip, gaining a shocked look from Katniss. But the citizens of Panem seemed to enjoy it and cheered harder.

Peeta gave a small laugh under his breath. "Thanks Portia."

"Why do you blonds always win over the Capitol?" Katniss sighed, but suddenly felt uncomfortable. She had a knack for recognizing when someone was staring at her – maybe a side-effect of the paranoia the games gave her. Regardless, she frowned and looked around cautiously.

Then she saw it. Two large, sea foam green eyes piercing through the crowd. They never tore away even after Katniss stared back. They belonged to a dark haired girl, who walked away from her fellow mentor, unannounced. Her stroll turned quickly brisk until she was standing right in front of Katniss and Peeta, eyes wide as saucers.

"She shouldn't," the girl warned, though her voice was low. Her eyes now swayed back and forth. A second ago, she couldn't look away from them. Now, she was looking at everything but them.

Katniss stared at her, unsure and uncomfortable. "She shouldn't what? You're Annie Cresta, right?"

Annie's eyes shot back on Katniss as she bit her bottom lip so hard, it left tracks. There was obvious distress in her eyes and she shut her eyes tightly. She nodded to Katniss, but quickly put her hands over her ears. Like her name caused her pain. Peeta looked down at the girl sympathetically.

"Do you mean Madge?"

Annie opened one eye up at him, but said nothing.

"Annie."

Slowly, the mad girl opened both her eyes and lowered her hands, but did not look back to the voice's source. Behind her, a larger man with broad shoulders and bronze hair walked up. Both Katniss and Peeta recognized him instantly.

District 4 mentor and Victor, Finnick Odair.

Annie's eyes trained up at Peeta, almost in a warning way. "She shouldn't... act... that."

"Why?" Peeta tried. He didn't think she was mentally stable enough to plan against them and it wouldn't matter now anyways with the sponsor gifts being taken away. So why?

Finnick stroked Annie's hair once before noticing Peeta and Katniss. He turned his handsome face to look at both of them as if seeing them for the first time.

Peeta offered a hand out and smiled his best smile. "You're Finnick Odair, right? Sorry about that, I'm Peeta Mellark."

Finnick shook his head and automatically put his trademark smirk on his face, keeping Annie under his arm. "Oh, I know." He then smirked at Katniss, almost leering at her. "And Katniss Everdeen. It's a pleasure. Your Tributes look promising."

Katniss smiled, albeit uncomfortably. Peeta's smile almost immediately dropped as he glanced back at Katniss then again to Finnick. He cleared his throat slightly. "As do yours."

Finnick turned his eyes back to Peeta and saw the look on his face. He dropped his smirk immediately, not wanting to get in a tussle with the beloved Peeta Mellark in front of all the cameras.

"They're alright. Amur is decent. I saw Haymitch, he's a stylist now?" His eyes danced with mirth at the idea. "Tell him I said congratulations. Or, perhaps, I'll do it myself. I have a feeling we'll be seeing much more of each other."

Peeta nodded, though was a little surprised at himself for managing to intimidate Finnick Odair, of all people. "Yeah, I'm certain we-"

"In case she wins," Annie managed, like she had been trying to finish her sentence the entire time.

Finnick turned away from Peeta and Katniss as soon as Annie spoke, protectively. He took her face in his hands and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Annie, stop. Don't strain yourself."

She bit her bottom lip again hard, saying nothing more as her eyes cast down on the ground. Her hands twitched, threatening to cover her ears again but instead she remained still, trying to listen to Finnick. He waited for her, making sure she was fine before stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Come on, Annie. We've got to meet up with Amur and Willow in a bit. It's okay." He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and turned to look at Katniss and Peeta. He seemed embarrassedly by their stares. Katniss was actually shocked. She wasn't aware Finnick Odair was able to feel embarrassed.

But then his face got slightly more serious. "It was... nice meeting you two. Perhaps we'll be able to discuss alliances with your Tributes sometime."

Peeta tried to find the deeper meaning, but found himself wondering more about Finnick's character. From everything he ever heard about the man, Finnick was a bit of a player, the one everybody in the Capitol wanted. Seeing him acting so protectively over a little mad girl really changed Peeta's opinion entirely. He gave Finnick a small nod. "Yeah, that would be-"

Once again, Peeta was interrupted. This time it wasn't by Annie.

"Thank you, everybody, for your support!" Caesar Flickerman's voice was easily recognizable over the loud speaker. The chariots had just disappeared from the view of the audience and the show had ended. "How would you like to see more of these wonderful tributes?"

Around them, the crowd roared with excitement. With the announcement that no sponsor gifts would be given, the people craved to somehow be a part of the Games in some new way.

"Then do I have an announcement for you! For the first time ever, our tributes will go on what will now be dubbed The Tribute's Tour. For the next few months leading to the Games, our twenty-four tributes will travel together to visit every District for special meetings with everybody of Panem!"

Katniss tore her eyes away from Finnick and Annie's retreating backs and looked at Peeta, almost blankly. "A tour. With all of us."

Peeta's eyebrows rose as he processed what was just said. Realization hit and he groaned. "The sponsor gifts were bad. This is worse..."

"How is it worse?"

"Gale. It's like they're playing into both our tributes' weaknesses. Madge needed the sponsor gifts and could easily have earned them, while Gale wants to find a way to save more than just the Victor. He'll want to make an alliance with everybody."

Her face went from blank to anxious. "And there's nothing we can do."

"So stick close to your televisions, folks!" Caesar's voice rang once more. "The dates and schedule for the Tribute's Tour will be broadcast one week! We hope you'll enjoy the show!"


	23. Chapter 23: Training

A/N: I know I said before no A/Ns, but I'll make this an exception. The reason this chapter took so long coming out was because I've recently left my job where I was editing all of these at to return to school full-time. I've been trying to settle back down now and prepare for classes next week as well as figure out my money situation, so I apologize. I'll be trying my hardest to get out as many chapters as I can during the weekdays now.

* * *

**Chapter 23. Training**

"Another change our new Head Gamemaker Heavensbee decided to _throw_ at us," Effie spat with less than mild irritation lacing her words, "Is the permitted observation of Tributes by their mentors. This is said to _supposedly_ aid the mentors and Tributes more since the subtraction of the sponsor gifts."

The entire group was walking down a long hallway as the woman complained. Madge looked particularly alarmed at Effie's distress, but Katniss didn't seem surprised. She only paused, allowing Effie to finish, before looking up at her. "Why supposedly? It would help to see what the Tributes can do."

"Because it interferes with the interview I had scheduled for you and Peeta _months ago_!" she snapped, gripping her calendar book tightly. "So far, not a single thing has gone as planned and I, for one, cannot take all these sudden curve balls they keep throwing at us!"

Katniss raised an eyebrow, cautiously patting Effie's shoulder. Madge and Peeta both had to admire her bravery to even go within arm's reach of the maniac woman.

"We can always do the interview and, then if there's time, watch Madge and Gale? It's not that big of a deal, Effie."

"And have the two of you show up late to a meeting of all the mentors _again?_ I swear, whenever I figure out who they had scheduled to escort you to the chariots display, I will personally hunt them down and give them a very painful lecture!"

Katniss frowned. "We got there eventually."

"You should have gotten there _promptly."_

"We got there early enough to see Gale and Madge being awkward. I think that's good enough."

"The point was to gauge all tributes, not just your own! Though, I must admit, Madge performed rather well." Effie turned to Madge with a small smile. "Keep up the good work and they'll be..."

She was about to finish with 'showering you with gifts' before catching herself. Instead, she let out a frustrated sigh and threw her arms up.

Madge smiled slightly at the praise and shrugged. Her old optimism was slowly coming back, though seem faker than ever. "I don't need gifts. I'll be fine on my own."

Effie gave her a spirited smile regardless.

"Well, back on schedule, we need to head over to the training quarters. They'll be starting the stations soon for you all to train at."

Peeta looked over to Madge from the back of the group. "Do you have any ideas on what you want to try training at?"

Madge shook her head quietly, chewing on her bottom lip. "I'm not sure what I'd be good at, if anything."

"Well, when I went in, all I really did was lifting because of all the hard work I used to do for... the bakery," he forced out before shaking his head a little, trying to push his mother out of his mind. "Is... there anything you like to do at home that's even a little bit physical?"

She shook her head. "The only thing I really do at home is play the piano. It soothed my mother, but... I don't know. Nothing too physical, although when I was younger, my father had me in fencing and I was decent at darts. But I don't suppose any of those will help me in the Arena."

"They might. If my knowledge of color theory helped me escape being caught by the Careers, then those will most certainly help. You can't count yourself out yet."

Peeta was trying his hardest to get her to show at least the smallest amount of confidence. She pretty much already counted herself out. He knew how was she, always trying to put on a smile for everybody else's sake. But right now, he needed her to worry about herself and she knew it.

She just couldn't.

"Thanks, Peeta."

* * *

Effie led the four to the door to the training room. She only stopped and looked back when her hand grasped the doorknob. "Well, this is as far as I can go. I'll be right here to take you all back after the training sessions," she said with absolutely no enthusiasm.

Katniss smiled at Effie briefly, nodding, before Madge touched her shoulder gently. "It's okay, Effie, we'll try our best to make all your scheduling work out."

Effie smiled slightly at Madge before putting her calendar book away. "It's not your fault, Madge. Just go in there and do the best you can."

Madge smiled at her doubtfully, but followed Katniss as she opened the door and walked into the training center. As Peeta and Gale followed the girls, Effie tried to force a smile as she waved them all in.

Inside, about half of the familiar Tributes had already begun. The entire room was alive with activity, mostly at the weapons and combat based stations, leaving areas dedicated to camouflage and trap setting bare. Alongside the wall and observing their tributes, the mentors too stood directing them from afar. Gale was the first to notice someone heartbreaking.

"Not all the mentors are here."

"They probably don't think it's worth it," Peeta sighed pessimistically.

Katniss scowled slightly, eyeing the smaller crowd of mentors. "It's nice to know they have so much faith in their Tributes."

Peeta shook his head before looking at Madge. They couldn't focus on the other Tributes yet. He had a greater task standing right in front of him and he was determined. "What station do you want to try first?"

Madge was eying the Tributes at the various battle stations, hesitantly. "I don't know if I could handle those weapons. What would you suggest?"

"Start with something small, maybe. How about camouflage or trap setting?"

Madge smiled slightly at Peeta and nodded before heading over to the ghost town that was the trap setting station.

Katniss narrowed her eyes at Gale. "Look at Madge, such a good Tribute, asking for advice."

Gale, however, was too distracted by the other Tributes to even hear her. His eyes bounced around from station to station, surveying the other Tributes, searching.

"Gale!" Katniss stomped her foot.

Gale blinked before looking back at Katniss, like he had just remembered she was there. "What?"

She stared at him in disbelief before crossing her arms. "Nothing. Go do what you want, don't ask your mentor who has done this before."

He bit his lip before sighing. "Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What do you think I should do?"

"Thank you." She uncrossed her arms but still looked slightly peeved. "Don't go for the obvious. You're good with knives, decent with arrows, and excellent with traps. You're okay with camouflage, you could use improvement, but you know barely anything about edible and inedible plants. In the Arena, that knowledge is crucial."

"I'm not that-," he started but cut himself off once he looked at the plant testing station. For a moment, he thought the odds actually were for once in his favor as he spotted the small, dark child from the Reapings. He immediately smiled back up at Katniss. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Catnip."

Katniss blinked at his agreement and glanced at the station and then back at Gale, her face hardening. "Or maybe you should do something else."

"I'll try something else later."

Before she could even argue with him, he turned and started over towards the station.

"God dammit, Gale," she growled before heading over to stand with the other mentors.

* * *

The woman standing at the plant station seemed almost too excited as Gale walked over. She had been in the middle of showing the younger boy the difference between poisoned dark colored berries and blackberries when Gale joined to observe as well. Out of all the stations there, this one was probably the dullest to him but he knew he needed to be there for more than one reason.

The small boy glanced up at Gale once but didn't say anything. He just looked back at the berries shyly. After another fifteen minutes of going through various types at a rate Gale hardly could keep up at, the station worker handed both of them a bowl of blueberries. "Now, I want you two to take these and pick out all the poisonous ones."

Gale stared down at the bowl. There had to be at least thirty in there and everyone looked indentical in his eyes. "You're kidding me."

The boy smiled slightly at Gale, like he wanted to laugh. He reached forward and grabbed one while Gale grabbed the other with a frustrated sigh. He sat himself down on the floor before picking up the first berry form the bowl. He wracked his mind, trying to remember everything from the woman's rushed lessons.

His mind was blank. The only thing that he could focus on was the slew of curse words aimed at her and her ridiculous challenge.

The boy sat down a few feet from Gale, slowly going through his berries, thoughtfully. He glanced up at Gale, catching his facial expression. "That one's bad."

Gale blinked, a little caught off guard. For a few minutes, he had actually entirely forgotten his secret mission and was really trying to focus on the station's lesson. He looked at the boy before staring back down at the berry. "How can you tell?"

The boy scooted closer to Gale and pointed. "It's hahrd and hahrd to squish. The squishy ones are safe."

Gale smiled little sadly. The kid was so young, he couldn't even talk right. The information still didn't seem to stick with Gale though and his mind flashed back to the video of the Reapings.

"You're from 11, aren't you? This probably comes easier for you then, doesn't it?"

He shrugged a little, looking at his bowl shyly. "I guess so. We ahn't allowed to do much besides pick the twees or else..."

He trailed off, squeezing one of the berries then putting it to the side.

Gale's eyebrows furrowed a little, but he decided not to press the matter. He turned back to his bowl and started to squeeze one. Unlike the kid, Gale was a little less than gentle. He squeezed it a little too hard and jumped as the berry splattered onto his neck and face. "Oops."

The boy looked up at Gale in surprise for a moment before bursting out into little giggles. Gale laughed along with him as he wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. Once it was gone, he turned back to the little boy, smiling. "I hope that wasn't a poisonous one. You're much better at this then I am. My name's Gale, by the way."

The boy's giggles subsided and he smiled at Gale. "I'm Sage."

* * *

Katniss's arms had become crossed again as she stared at Gale and Sage. She frowned, more than a little concerned. That child reminded her so much of and of the pain she felt when the girl had died. She didn't want Gale to feel the same.

Gently, a hand reached over and landed over her hand. "It'll be okay."

Katniss tensed slightly and pulled her hand away. "No, Peeta, it's not. He's an idiot."

Peeta bit his bottom lip. "Do you think it would be better if they had no alliances?"

"I started off with no alliances and clearly, I did fine."

"Yeah, but I did the opposite and it was only because of alliances that I survived."

She paused and looked at Peeta. "Gale is going to be like me in the Arena, though. Madge, however, is more like you. That kid is going to end up getting killed, like..." she trailed off and looked at Gale and Sage again. "Gale will be devastated."

"Maybe he has a plan?"

She snorted. "I doubt it. That kid is just pulling his heart strings."

Peeta sighed before looking over towards the other mentors. "Do you think we should be talking with the others? I probably should for Madge's sake, at least."

"I guess. Probably. I don't know where to start."

Katniss pressed her lips together as the two looked back at the other mentors. Both their gazes seemed to land on the same couple. Annie and Finnick.

Annie seemed distracted or disinterested in watching Amur practice his climbing skills. Like at the chariot's parade, her eyes were turned and focused on Katniss and Peeta. But when her gaze met with theirs, she immediately looked away and towards Madge at the traps station. Finnick stroked Annie's hair without thinking while he watched Willow practicing throwing knives at a board.

Peeta looked slightly uncomfortable before turning back to Katniss. "Maybe we should go talk to the District 4 mentors again. Finnick had mentioned alliances and you did put down his Tribute for a possible ally."

"Haymitch did say Finnick is a friend of his, so we know he's trustworthy," she agreed.

Peeta nodded. He considered reaching for Katniss's hand again, but decided against it and started his way towards Finnick and Annie, Katniss following. She was still distracted, watching Gale as he smiled and laughed with the younger boy. He caught sight of Katniss from the corner of his eye and turned fully towards her.

Regardless of the smile on his face, Katniss caught something. Maybe it was because, living in District Twelve, those emotions were very common or maybe it was because Katniss and Gale were so close that she was able to catch it so easily, despite their distance. They were loud and clear and caused her to stumble briefly. Sorrow and sympathy.

She quickly looked away, her eyes stinging.


	24. Chapter 24: Eyes

**Chapter 24. Eyes**

"Katniss! Peeta! To what do we owe this pleasure?" Finnick asked, flashing them his signature grin.

Peeta tried to force the best smile he had, though it was hard. He was quickly realizing that he didn't particularly like Finnick Odair. Maybe he felt threatened by the older Victor's charisma, which was his specialty. Or maybe it was the way he looked at Katniss.

"At the chariot parade, you talked about alliances. We figured that might not be too bad of an idea."

Katniss kept her eyes on the floor while Finnick eyed them both. He scanned over his Tributes than theirs. "Well, Gale looks capable, but he seems to be preoccupied with the boy, who is not going to be useful in an alliance. And Madge looks rather..."

He trailed off and sighed, looking back at Peeta. "Who am I to judge? I'll talk to Amur and Willow and see how they feel."

It wasn't Peeta who spoke next.

"Okay."

Finnick paused and looked down at Annie, but she didn't even acknowledge him. Her sea-foam eyes were locked on Madge. When she did finally look up, it was at Katniss and Peeta, her eyes wide as saucers. But she stayed silent, like she never said a word.

Finnick curled an arm around the little mad girl but directed his words to the District 12 Victors. "Okay, then. We're in."

"That easily?" Peeta blinked.

"That easily. Annie wants it, so I do too."

Katniss smiled slowly at Finnick and Annie. Their love was so real. It was so genuine and showed in everything Finnick did for her. Would she ever have anything like that? She pressed the thought out of her mind. Now wasn't the time to think about such stupid, trivial things.

"That's good enough for us."

Peeta, on the other hand, looked more concerned. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you Tributes like? So we can talk to Gale and Madge about it."

"Talk to them," Annie said suddenly. And neither Victor elaborated. Finnick just turned back to watch the District 4 Tributes as well, placing his chin on the top of Annie's head as the girl stared at her feet.

At first, Peeta thought she was just repeating him But then it registered what she meant.

"I guess we're talking to Willow and Amur," Katniss deduced, passing a glance Peeta's way.

"Seems like it." Peeta stared back towards Amur. He didn't want to be the one to get to know him.

"Let's try her first," Katniss suggested as she turned to look at Willow.

The shorter girl was at the knife throwing station. Her long brown ponytail swung behind her with every movement and she seemed focused solely on the targets before her. Her throws were solid, hitting generally in the target of each one. But she didn't hit the center of every target. Not like Clove could.

Katniss pushed the thought from her mind as the two approached. Before they even were close though, the girl could sense their presence. Her green eyes found them with ease and she dropped her knife so it was held loosely at her side.

_She's alert,_ Katniss noted. _That's good._

Peeta's caution rose as he walked over with the friendliest of smiles. "You're Willow, right?"

Katniss stood back, eying her carefully as Peeta spoke. The Reapings had given her an idea that the girl might be friendly. But the way Willow stared at them, like she was scanning over every imperfection the two had, made her second-guess their first impression.

Willow nodded, her neck craning up towards them. Even for her age, she was so small. "And you're Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. What can I do for you?"

"We were just talking to your mentor, Finnick, and he thought it would be a good idea for us to come and speak with you. As long as that's alright with you, of course."

She raised her eyebrows and tucked her knife into the holster swung loosely around her waist. "Sure. What are we talking about?"

"We were wondering what you thought about our tributes, Madge and Gale?" he started. It was clear that he seemed leery too. She seemed a little withdrawn and impersonal, which was good for survival and battle. Not so much for alliances and trust.

Willow glanced at Gale and. "To be honest, I'm not sure. Madge seems a bit sweet, which is not a good thing to be in the Arena. And Gale is hanging around with that little boy, although he looks more capable. I haven't seen what they can do yet."

Peeta smiled a little. She was smart too, but was any of this a good thing? "You're really observant. We were hoping that maybe you'd consider an alliance with our Tributes, but I understand what you mean. They're both keeping their talents a secret, so I guess to everyone it doesn't seem like they'd be good partners."

Willow paused to think. "Smart, I guess. Everyone's going to want to be in an alliance with them since they're being mentored by you two. I just want to be sure whoever I choose to ally with is worth my time and is useful. If Finnick feels Madge and Gale are reliable, I trust him."

But Peeta only heard half of the statement. His head tilted curiously. "Alliance because of us?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, like it was obvious. "Of course. You tricked the Capitol. You're the most famous Victors in at least a several decades, but arguably ever. Surely your Tributes will be impressive."

Katniss's face fell and she didn't bother trying to force a grin and Peeta seemed to stumble too. He opened and closed his mouth before giving her another smile, trying to make it seem like she was flattering him. Really, all she did was stir his anxiety. Everyone was expecting Gale and Madge to be great because of him and Katniss? Was that really going to attract allies or would it just make them bigger targets in the arena? Peeta didn't want to dread though and he bowed his head to the girl slightly.

"Thanks, Willow."

Willow gave Peeta a slight smile that didn't look natural on her face. She turned back to her training and, immediately, Peeta went closer to Katniss. His voice dropped to an urgent whisper. "I don't think we have a choice now. We need to have Gale and Madge build alliances."

Katniss nodded without hesitation. "The Careers are going to be after them for sure."

"Luckily, we have one of the Career Districts on our side."

She nodded slightly, speaking low. "She seems smart, especially for being only fifteen. Good with knives. How do you feel about her?"

"I'm actually a little worried about having her on the team," Peeta admitted as they started to walk. "She's too hard to read and kind of emotionless."

Katniss followed next to him and nodded. "I can see that. Maybe she's just focused on the Games."

"I'd still be careful about her. Now him..."

Peeta's gaze and walk stopped when Amur came into his line of vision. The 37-year-old man had climbed all the way to the ceiling, dangling from a rope. It was almost too easy for the man, who trained topless, showing off the muscles on his chest and abdomen. He had pulled himself solely on upper-body strength alone and dangled from the metal ring that held up the rope.

Katniss sighed, patting Peeta on the shoulder, smirking slightly. "I'll handle this one. I know you're scared. Poor Peeta."

"I'm not _scared_. He's just a little intimidating."

"He's not... that bad," she lied, starting toward Amur slowly.

Amur waited a few moments from the ceiling. His eyes danced around the training hall, trying to memorize every face in the room until his eyes met with Katniss. She was smiling hesitantly from the ground below.

He got the message. Turning away, he slid down the rope by his hands quickly. Katniss winced, certain the speed should have burned his palms. However, when he landed, he simply wiped them off on his pants. Amur gave the teacher at the station a thankful nod before walking towards Katniss.

He towered over her in height. His gaze was so strong, his neck craning downward at her. It only added to his frightening appearance.

Katniss, however, looked straight up at him fearlessly. "Hello, Amur? I was wondering if I could speak to you."

"Of course," he said. It was softer than expected and she gave him a winning smile.

"Well, Peeta and I were speaking to Annie and she thought an alliance with our Tributes would be a good idea. I was wondering how you felt about that."

"Out of any here, yours were the Tributes I wished to alliance myself with the most, Miss Everdeen," he nodded back at her. While he did not crack any smile back and his face never softened, his tone and words were nothing short of respectful towards her.

She nodded at him, all business. "I'm glad. You're sure to be a good asset. May I ask why you're interested in them? I'm curious as to how the other Tributes are viewing them."

Amur turned his head back towards Gale and Madge. "It's not them I have the opinion of. It's you."

The only sign of Katniss's nervousness were her fiddling hands. She thought back to her and Peeta's conversation with Willow. "Me?"

"You and Mr. Mellark's performance at the previous Hunger Games, your mother's deeds against President Snow, the interference at her execution... Whether it is through the two Victors from District 12's actions directly or those who surround them, you both radiate a strength that has proven to rival Panem's." His head turned back down towards Katniss. "I want to help you."

Katniss simply pressed her lips together, overcome with emotion. She forced a smile on her face and nodded. "Thank you, Amur. You're not nearly as intimidating as you appear."

He gave her a small smile back. "I did not plan to survive these Games so I'll focus on doing my best so they do."

After thanking him, she returned to Peeta, had been watching the two from a distance. She could tell by his furrowed eyebrows and scrunched nose that he was either confused or curious. He took a few steps towards her, to meet her halfway. "How did it go?"

She smiled at him slightly, relieved. "Definitely an ally. He's, surprisingly, probably the nicest guy in this center."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. He's a big fan of ours."

Peeta let out the largest sigh he could, relief flushing over him. "Thank goodness, I was worried about him."

She smiled again, patting his shoulder. "I know. He's less intimidating than little Willow, so you don't have to worry anymore. He said he definitely wants to help."

"That's great! Do you think that's enough then? Or is there anybody else we want to try?"

It was almost on cue. No sooner had the words left Peeta's mouth did the Gamemakers shriek from their observing balcony. The two turned just in time to catch it.

District 3. The female tribute was standing on the ground floor, her arm still out and pigtailed braids still flapping into her face from the throw. She had hurled a metal discus towards the Gamemakers, but it hadn't made it to them. The discus froze in mid-air for a second before flying back towards the girl. Her mentor, a dark haired man with ill-fitting glasses, grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of the way before it could strike hit.

There was a moment of dead silence in the room before the white haired tribute pulled herself from her mentor's grasp. She stepped over to the discus, like she was studying it. It glowed red with heat.

Katniss stared at the Tribute and her mentor. She didn't even hesitate before stating, strongly, "District 3."

Peeta looked back towards Katniss and didn't even fight the smile. "I figured."

* * *

Down the long hallways through their temporary living quarters, Effie walked. She was carrying her calendar book and pen in her hands as her shoulder held up a mobile phone to her ear. She was trying to write and talk at the same time, but had very little to pen down.

"What do you mean you need to cancel? We've had this interview scheduled for the past two months now! You're the fifth person I've had to change dates around with and I really see no other way to squeeze you in!"

_"I'm sorry, Ms. Trinket, but a last minute change on our end came about and we need to do coverage elsewhere."_

"And what, if you don't mind me asking, is more important than interviewing the famous star-crossed lovers of District 12 and their promising first Tributes?"

_"We're not at liberty to say, Ms. Trinket. However, we need to board trains for District 8 immediately."_

"Fine!" she shouted before hanging up the phone, angry.

She was so frustrated that she went to throw her pen across the hall. But as she turned, the eyes of a Peacekeeper from across the hall locked with hers. The man stared at Effie for a long, awkward moment before turning. It didn't even concern Effie though. If anything, it furthered her anger and she straightening up with a huff.

"Doesn't he know it's rude to stare? I would have thought Peacekeepers were taught better manners than..."

As she continued her rant to nobody, her nerves began to build. Glancing left and right, it seemed every time she passed a hallway, a different Peacekeeper watched her. Effie tried to pass it off as just hallway security, but it didn't feel right. And, soon, her speed began to increase from a casual stroll into a full out, paranoia sprint. She had no idea what she was running from or what the Peacekeepers would even want with her, but she wanted to get as far away from them as possible.

Unknown to her, Haymitch was lurking around the corridors, trying to find an Avox to get him a drink. He paused when he heard the familiar clacking of heels echoing off the walls and smirked. Creeping closer to the corner, he waited until Effie passed before jumping out behind her and grabbing her shoulder.

Effie's scream echoed throughout the hallway and possibly the rest of the building as she instantly fell to her knees when she felt the hand grab her.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" she yelled. She didn't even look up before putting her hands over her head, like it would shield her.

He frowned, pulling his hand back quickly. He kneeled next to her, hesitantly. "Effie? Aw come on, sweetheart, it was just a joke. Are you okay?"

Her eyes immediately flung open and her hands lowered as she stared towards Haymitch. Her cheeks turned from pink with blush to red with embarrassment almost instantly. She tried to regain her composure.

"Oh, H-Haymitch! You shouldn't s-sneak up on a girl like that, it's very rude and ill-mannered and..."

She still couldn't shake the panic in her voice.

He ignored her and set one of his hands over hers. "Effie, what happened? You're so panicked and shaky."

She pulled her hand up from his and started to wave him off with it. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Really, I think the stress is just getting to me."

He didn't believe her. "That's not it."

"Of course that's it, Haymitch. You know, I haven't eaten properly today and my sleep schedule has been different the past few days, so that could cause me to be seeing things as well," she began to ramble as she stood up.

He slowly stood up as well. "You fell to the ground, yelling that you didn't do anything, and covered your head like I was going to bash it in."

"I over-reacted, it happens to the best of us." She started to cross her arms as she looked to Haymitch but something behind him stopped her. Her panic skyrocketed again, pushing out any logic. The escort jumped closer towards Haymitch, instantly grasped his arm for protection. But before he could ask, a voice spoke behind him.

"Ms. Trinket?" It was a man. When Haymitch turned his head back, he found a Peacekeeper. "Your tributes will be finished training soon."

Haymitch narrowed his eyes. Slowly, he was putting the pieces together. "Are you jokers following her?'

The Peacekeeper looked down at Haymitch, unfazed. Out of embarrassment, Effie let go of his arm and waved him off.

"O-oh, no no, it's fine Haymitch," she cleared her throat a little. "Is it that time already? My schedule must really be off."

"If you cannot keep to your Tributes' schedule, Ms. Trinket, we can find them a replacement for you. It would not be difficult."

Was it a threat? To Effie, it sure sounded like one. Even Haymitch sensed the malice.

"All she's doing is her job, champ. Maybe you should leave her alone," he growled, a fist clenched.

But the Peacekeeper hardly even acknowledged Haymitch's presence. He just smirked. It looked sinister and was aimed right for Effie. Then, not giving either of them an answer or time for questions, he walked off.

As she watched him vanish, Effie could feel water building up behind her eyes. This was ridiculous. She was being ridiculous. But she never felt so scared in her life.


End file.
